Swiftstar's War
by Acornleap of MoonClan
Summary: It has been many moons since there were four clans. Only two remain, i.e, Moonclan and Sunclan. But, things are stirring in Moonclan. There are warriors, and Mountain-chasers (Cats who specialize in mountain terrain). Mountain-chasers never become leaders, until Swiftstar. This is his story. And his war.
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody! This is my second book so plz leave nice reviews! ALSO REVIEW IF U LIKE IT! It helps me out a lot! Hope you all enjoy Swiftstar's War!**

Swiftstar's War

Alliances

Moonclan:

Leader: Skystar- Handsome white tom with a scarred muzzle

Deputy: Lightningfang- Black and golden she-cat

Medicine cat: Poppyleaf- Tortoiseshell tawny she-cat

Apprentice: Webpaw- small black and white tom

Warriors: Owltail- Mottled brown tom

Willowbranch- Slender dark she-cat

Apprentice: Wolfpaw- Dark gray tom

Firesong- Orange tabby she-cat

Flightfur- Brown tom

Hawkfeather- Golden tom

Apprentice: Snowpaw- Very pale gray tom

Cinderclaw- Smoky gray tom

Waspwing- Brown and white striped tom

Larkwing- White she-cat

Apprentice: Hollypaw- calico she-cat

Leafheart- Light orange she-cat

Mountain-Chasers: Quicklight- Heavy-set gray tom

Stormwater- Dark gray tom with white underbelly

Birchpelt- Black and white tom with a long scar on his flank

Crowwhisker- Black tom

Apprentice: Pebblepaw-Silver she-cat

Ebonystep- Dark gray she-cat

Queens: Flowerheart- Tawny light brown tabby- expecting Skystar's kits

Eaglewing- Dark gray, almost black she-cat- mother of Stormwater's kits: Swiftkit and Stonekit

Echospirit- Gray tabby- expecting Hawkfeather's kits

Elders: Nighthollow- Black tom with white underbelly

Ivypool- Silver she-cat- the oldest she-cat in Moonclan

Jayfeather- Blind gray striped tom- the oldest cat in Moonclan

Sunclan:

Leader: Blossomstar- Ginger she-cat

Deputy: Fishclaw- Blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Flintfur- Black tom

Warriors: Thunderheart- White tom

Apprentice: Lionpaw- Pale ginger tom

Shelltail- Orange and white she-cat

Nightwhisper- Thickset black tom with a white ear tip

Ashwhisker- Dark gray tom

Apprentice: Snakepaw- Brown and black striped tom

Fernlight- Brown tabby she-cat

Amberleaf- Golden-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Pigeonpaw- Gray and orange tom

Hareflight- Tawny tom

Emberclaw- Black and gray she-cat

Mousetail- Dusky light brown tom

Cedarnose- Dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Hickerypaw- Silver and white she-cat

Appledawn- Orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Fallowstep- Tan tabby she-cat

Badgerstripe- Black and white striped tom

Dawnheart- Golden tom

Queens: Lichenpelt- Dappled gray tabby- expecting Nightwhisper's kits

Foxpelt- Mottled orange she-cat- mother of Thunderheart's kits: Leafkit, Shrewkit, and Cloudkit

Elders: Smokewhisker- Gray tom

Bronzefire- Golden tabby she-cat

Cats outside the clans: Luna- Sleek light gray she-cat

Leopard- Slender tabby with unusual spotted fur

Leap- Black tom with a missing ear

Adder- Blue-gray tom

Horizon- Yellow she-cat with one eye

Pepper- Speckled brown tom

Puddle- Brown and white she-cat, with deep scars

Prologue

Skystar stumbled down the Meetingstone, his missing claw throbbing again. He had known Sunclan were plotting an attack, ever since they had crossed the border, again. He scanned the camp nervously, watching his clanmates fighting for their lives. He had already lost six lives since his leader ceremony many moons ago, and he knew if this fight continued he would have none left. "Skystar!"

Skystar glanced down at Poppyleaf. She was panting, many scars and scratches made her neat tawny pelt stand on end. She had Eaglewing crouched next to her. The young queen had been expecting for moons, but no one suspected her kits would come in a battle. She yowled in pain, and Skystar leapt down, ordering, "Get her to the nursery. I'll help you."

He hardly had time to nudge Eaglewing into the nursery, before Blossomstar attacked. She clawed his back, and screeched, "Surrender Fox-dung! You'll never survive!"

Skystar backed onto his haunches, and launched himself into Blossomstar with a roar. He tackled her easily, and knocked her into the bushes. He turned back to Poppyleaf, and demanded, "Where's Lightningfang?"

"Over by the Elders' den." Poppyleaf panted, and shoved her way into the nursery.

Skystar barged his way through the throng of warriors, and found his deputy slashing her long claws down Nightwhisper's flank. Skystar growled, "Tell the Mountain-chasers to get to higher ground. Maybe we can lure the Sunclan warriors there."

Lightningfang didn't argue, but instead chased Nightwhisper away. Skystar was grateful for the Mountain-chasers. They were warriors unique to Moonclan that they specialized in combat and hunting in rocky terrain. He glanced in relief as he saw Quicklight, the senior Mountain-chaser, lead Stormwater, Pebblepaw, Ebonystep, and Birchpelt towards the stone hills. Skystar yowled, "Now!"

He spotted Blossomstar stumbling out of the brambles she had fallen into, and he taunted, "Too weak to fight me?"

She spat, and streaked towards him. Skystar nimbly leapt over every stone in his path, desperate to reach the mountains. He heard Blossomstar yowl, "Warriors! After Skystar!"

The other Sunclan cats screeched in reply, and followed their leader. Skystar couldn't help but feel a wave of relief. He sped over the ragged ground, and felt claws snag his hind leg. He gasped, but to his astonishment, a giant rock began to tumble down the mountainside. It landed just between him and Blossomstar, and the Sunclan she-cat retreated in shock. Skystar waited, and the Mountain-chasers flew onto the scene in frenzy. Blossomstar spluttered, "Retreat!"

Her clanmates raced after her, and vanished back down to the marshy fields. Skystar watched his warriors smooth their fur, and run back to the camp triumphantly. He followed with ease, and relief. Stormwater slowed to speak with him. "You had a brilliant idea!"

Skystar dipped his head, "Everyone should be proud. I just hope Eaglewing is alright."

Stormwater pricked his ears at the mention of his mate, and asked, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"She just kitted."

"What!"

The warrior flew into the camp, his smooth tail bushed up. Skystar followed nervously, worried what it would do to Stormwater if she died. He reached the camp, and found Poppyleaf pushing her way out. The medicine cat sighed with relief, "She's fine. She had two healthy kits."

Skystar sighed, "That's good. The clan needs new kits."

"They certainly do." Called a voice behind them.

Skystar turned, and saw Flowerheart pad delicately towards them. She purred, "I'm going to have kits."

Skystar felt a surge of love and pride. He nuzzled his mate, and whispered, "I'll always protect you. And our kits."

Stormwater squeezed out of the nursery in high spirits, and announced, "Two toms! Swiftkit and Stonekit."

Quicklight, Stormwater's father purred, "Congratulations! You'll be a fine father."

Skystar was about to pad over and congratulate his friend, when he noticed Poppyleaf stiffen. Her pelt spiked, and her eyes glazed. She relaxed, and whipped her head around, "A cat born in a battle will bring peace. A cat born in peace will bring war."

Chapter 1

Swiftkit opened one eye sleepily. The frosty glare of dawn greeted him, its orange and pink light making the camp glow. Swiftkit rose to his paws, and shoved his brother, "Stonekit! C'mon lets go ask father if he'll let us see the mountains again!"

Stonekit stifled a yawn, "The Mountains are boring. Running in the forest is much more fun!"

Swiftkit was shocked. Both their parents were Mountain-chasers, and that was what he wanted to be. He loved the clear skies, leaping from rock to rock, and learning to use the huge rocks up there in combat. Stonekit trotted out of the nursery with him, and they watched the dawn patrol of warriors. Hollypaw padded out of the apprentice den, and yawned, "Larkwing why do we always go on the dawn patrol?"

Larkwing scolded, "Be quiet! We are going to assess Snowpaw and Wolfpaw."

The two older apprentices waited eagerly for Skystar to emerge from his den, while Stormwater called, "Any patrols I can go on?"

"Yes," Lightningfang turned to him, "You can take your apprentice and Crowwhisker."

The patrol gathered, and Swiftkit raced over, "Father! Can I come?"

Stormwater glanced at Skystar, and the leader dipped his head in approval. "Make sure you keep up with the patrol!" Crowwhisker warned.

Stormwater called, "Stonekit! Want to tag along?"

Stonekit flattened his ears, and asked Hawkfeather, "Can I watch?"

Hawkfeather sighed, "Not today little one, we need only senior warriors for the assessment." He pricked his ears, "But it looks like Firesong and Owltail are headed out."

Stonekit brightened, and raced after the warriors. Swiftkit trailed behind Pebblepaw as the patrol filed out. It had rained during the night, and the slick rocks were barely visible through the fog. "Careful," Stormwater nudged him, "It's slick here."

"It's alright father," Swiftkit reassured the warrior, "I can-,"

Before he could finish, Crowwhisker doubled back, and shrieked, "Mudslide!"

Stormwater grabbed Swiftkit by the scruff, and hauled him behind an ancient rock blanketed in lichen. The thick liquid dirt poured down the mountainside, hauling with it anything in its path. Stormwater growled nervously, "Where's Crowwhisker?"

Suddenly, Pebblepaw emerged from the mudslide, and collapsed on the path. Stormwater rushed to her side, and helped her to stand. She spat out some mud, and turned back to the river of mud, "I can't find Crowwhisker!"

Stormwater ordered, "You need a medicine cat. Go back to camp, and tell Lightningfang to send Mountain-chasers!"

Pebblepaw flicked her ears and dashed off, leaving Stormwater calling, "Crowwhisker! Can you hear me?"

Swiftkit glanced up at the source of the avalanche, and saw a river's side had burst. He nudged Stormwater, "There's a river!"

Stormwater glanced at his son, his expression clouded with worry. He nosed Swiftkit back to the main path, and asked, "Can you get back to camp on your own?"

"I want to stay and help!" Swiftkit protested.

A flicker of pride danced through Stormwater's eyes, and he purred, "You'll be a fine Mountain-chaser one day. But for now you're only four moons old."

Swiftkit opened his mouth to protest, but Stormwater pushed him, "Now, go!"

The trail had gotten slicker by the time Swiftkit skirted the bend, and the camp entrance came into view. He spotted Birchpelt and Ebonystep rushing towards the mudslide, Lightningfang, Hawkfeather, and Poppyleaf at their heels. Swiftkit leapt in front of Ebonystep, who came to a skittering halt. Lightningfang demanded, "Where's Stormwater?"

"Um, about halfway up the mountain. He's trying to find Crowwhisker!" Swiftkit panted.

Lightningfang nodded at Hawkfeather, and the warrior grabbed Swiftkit's scruff. Swiftkit squirmed and protested, "I can walk!"

Hawkfeather ignored him, and bounded back to the camp. Eaglewing was frantically pacing the clearing, Stonekit at her side. Hawkfeather set down Swiftkit, and bounded away. Stonekit spotted his brother, and yowled, "Swiftkit's home!"

The peace was broken. Cats swarmed around Swiftkit, demanding news. Eaglewing barged her way to the front, and began licking Swiftkit's ears. She paused and asked, "Is your father safe?"

"I-I don't know. He told me to back to camp, and I saw him pacing the edge of the mudslide."

Eaglewing shook her head, and murmured, "So few of us."

She looked up, and declared, "I'm going to help. They'll need every Mountain-chaser they can get!"

Skystar rose to his paws, and growled, "No. You're a fine Mountain-chaser, but you also have kits who need you."

"Let her go, Skystar. I will take care of those two." Rasped Ivypool from outside the elders' den.

Eaglewing shot her a grateful glance, and whispered to Swiftkit and Stonekit, "I won't be long. Ask Jayfeather to tell you a story about the four clans!"

The gray queen dashed off, and Ivypool limped over to Swiftkit. She purred, "Come into our den. Jayfeather will tell you a story!"

Stonekit shoved his brother, "Race you there!"

Swiftkit sighed, and tore after his brother. He was glad to be inside when it started to rain. It started as a light shower, and proceeded to fire in collected masses. Jayfeather grumbled irritably, "If we were in Thunderclan the trees would've protected us."

"Thunderclan?" Stonekit prodded Jayfeather with his tail, "What's a Thunderclan?"

Jayfeather purred, "Thunderclan was a great, strong clan. In fact, Skystar's father, Acornleap was Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's son. Bramblestar was a great leader, but Rowanstar made harsh decisions which cost many fine warriors their lives," he lowered his head, "Even, Echowish."

"Who's Echowish?" Swiftkit asked as he nestled into Jayfeather's nest.

The old cat brightened, "She was like my mate. But I was a medicine cat. It was forbidden. But she stayed my truest friend until the day she died, and Mistystar lead the remaining cats here, where they divided into a way of life they pictured to be easier, Sunclan and Moonclan."

Swiftkit listened as Jayfeather droned on, and on about the new warriors and territory. But he was deeply impressed that Jayfeather had endured so much. "And," Jayfeather added, "You're grandfather was Lionblaze. One of the greatest and strongest cats I've ever known. He was also my brother."

Swiftkit was deeply impressed, and he secretly thought to himself, _one day, I will be a great cat too._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Swiftkit opened one eye sleepily. The frosty glare of dawn greeted him, its orange and pink light making the camp glow. Swiftkit rose to his paws, and shoved his brother, "Stonekit! C'mon lets go ask father if he'll let us see the mountains again!"

Stonekit stifled a yawn, "The Mountains are boring. Running in the forest is much more fun!"

Swiftkit was shocked. Both their parents were Mountain-chasers, and that was what he wanted to be. He loved the clear skies, leaping from rock to rock, and learning to use the huge rocks up there in combat. Stonekit trotted out of the nursery with him, and they watched the dawn patrol of warriors. Hollypaw padded out of the apprentice den, and yawned, "Larkwing why do we always go on the dawn patrol?"

Larkwing scolded, "Be quiet! We are going to assess Snowpaw and Wolfpaw."

The two older apprentices waited eagerly for Skystar to emerge from his den, while Stormwater called, "Any patrols I can go on?"

"Yes," Lightningfang turned to him, "You can take Crowwhisker and his apprentice."

The patrol gathered, and Swiftkit raced over, "Father! Can I come?"

Stormwater glanced at Skystar, and the leader dipped his head in approval. "Make sure you keep up with the patrol!" Crowwhisker warned.

Stormwater called, "Stonekit! Want to tag along?"

Stonekit flattened his ears, and asked Hawkfeather, "Can I watch?"

Hawkfeather sighed, "Not today little one, we need only senior warriors for the assessment." He pricked his ears, "But it looks like Firesong and Owltail are headed out."

Stonekit brightened, and raced after the warriors. Swiftkit trailed behind Pebblepaw as the patrol filed out. It had rained during the night, and the slick rocks were barely visible through the fog. "Careful," Stormwater nudged him, "It's slick here."

"It's alright father," Swiftkit reassured the warrior, "I can-,"

Before he could finish, Crowwhisker doubled back, and shrieked, "Mudslide!"

Stormwater grabbed Swiftkit by the scruff, and hauled him behind an ancient rock blanketed in lichen. The thick liquid dirt poured down the mountainside, hauling with it anything in its path. Stormwater growled nervously, "Where's Crowwhisker?"

Suddenly, Pebblepaw emerged from the mudslide, and collapsed on the path. Stormwater rushed to her side, and helped her to stand. She spat out some mud, and turned back to the river of mud, "I can't find Crowwhisker!"

Stormwater ordered, "You need a medicine cat. Go back to camp, and tell Lightningfang to send Mountain-chasers!"

Pebblepaw flicked her ears and dashed off, leaving Stormwater calling, "Crowwhisker! Can you hear me?"

Swiftkit glanced up at the source of the avalanche, and saw a river's side had burst. He nudged Stormwater, "There's a river!"

Stormwater glanced at his son, his expression clouded with worry. He nosed Swiftkit back to the main path, and asked, "Can you get back to camp on your own?"

"I want to stay and help!" Swiftkit protested.

A flicker of pride danced through Stormwater's eyes, and he purred, "You'll be a fine Mountain-chaser one day. But for now you're only four moons old."

Swiftkit opened his mouth to protest, but Stormwater pushed him, "Now, go!"

The trail had gotten slicker by the time Swiftkit skirted the bend, and the camp entrance came into view. He spotted Birchpelt and Ebonystep rushing towards the mudslide, Lightningfang, Hawkfeather, and Poppyleaf at their heels. Swiftkit leapt in front of Ebonystep, who came to a skittering halt. Lightningfang demanded, "Where's Stormwater?"

"Um, about halfway up the mountain. He's trying to find Crowwhisker!" Swiftkit panted.

Lightningfang nodded at Hawkfeather, and the warrior grabbed Swiftkit's scruff. Swiftkit squirmed and protested, "I can walk!"

Hawkfeather ignored him, and bounded back to the camp. Eaglewing was frantically pacing the clearing, Stonekit at her side. Hawkfeather set down Swiftkit, and bounded away. Stonekit spotted his brother, and yowled, "Swiftkit's home!"

The peace was broken. Cats swarmed around Swiftkit, demanding news. Eaglewing barged her way to the front, and began licking Swiftkit's ears. She paused and asked, "Is your father safe?"

"I-I don't know. He told me to back to camp, and I saw him pacing the edge of the mudslide."

Eaglewing shook her head, and murmured, "So few of us."

She looked up, and declared, "I'm going to help. They'll need every Mountain-chaser they can get!"

Skystar rose to his paws, and growled, "No. You're a fine Mountain-chaser, but you also have kits who need you."

"Let her go, Skystar. I will take care of those two." Rasped Ivypool from outside the elders' den.

Eaglewing shot her a grateful glance, and whispered to Swiftkit and Stonekit, "I won't be long. Ask Jayfeather to tell you a story about the four clans!"

The gray queen dashed off, and Ivypool limped over to Swiftkit. She purred, "Come into our den. Jayfeather will tell you a story!"

Stonekit shoved his brother, "Race you there!"

Swiftkit sighed, and tore after his brother. He was glad to be inside when it started to rain. It started as a light shower, and proceeded to fire in collected masses. Jayfeather grumbled irritably, "If we were in Thunderclan the trees would've protected us."

"Thunderclan?" Stonekit prodded Jayfeather with his tail, "What's a Thunderclan?"

Jayfeather purred, "Thunderclan was a great, strong clan. In fact, Skystar's father, Acornleap was Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's son. Bramblestar was a great leader, but Rowanstar made harsh decisions which cost many fine warriors their lives," he lowered his head, "Even, Echowish."

"Who's Echowish?" Swiftkit asked as he nestled into Jayfeather's nest.

The old cat brightened, "She was like my mate. But I was a medicine cat. It was forbidden. But she stayed my truest friend until the day she died, and Mistystar lead the remaining cats here, where they divided into a way of life they pictured to be easier, Sunclan and Moonclan."

Swiftkit listened as Jayfeather droned on, and on about the new warriors and territory. But he was deeply impressed that Jayfeather had endured so much. "And," Jayfeather added, "You're grandfather was Lionblaze. One of the greatest and strongest cats I've ever known. He was also my brother."

Swiftkit was deeply impressed, and he secretly thought to himself, _one day, I will be a great cat too._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again everybody! I am still working on the next chapter, and I would appreciate it if you gave me feedback! no pressure! ;D**

Chapter 2

Swiftkit followed his mother out of the nursery. He was finally six moons old, and ready to be apprenticed as a Mountain-chaser. Crowwhisker had been found in a ditch on the other side of the mudslide, badly wounded and shivering. Swiftkit had heard talk of greencough, but there hadn't been any cases since he was born. The rain had stopped, and the sunhigh light was warming the fur of all the warriors. Jayfeather slunk out of the elders' den, and muttered to Ivypool, "If only Brackenfur was here. He would love the warmth!"

Ivypool purred, "And Cloudtail!"

The pair moseyed off, and Swiftkit padded to where Stonekit was huddled with Wolfpaw. The older apprentice was boasting he would become a warrior any day now, but Swiftkit could see his mentor was still recovering from her daughter Pebblepaw's close collision with the mudslide. Stonekit spotted Swiftkit, and told him, "It's official. I am going to be a warrior apprentice!"

"That's great," purred Swiftkit through gritted teeth.

Stormwater padded over, purring, "Skystar is going to call a meeting any second! I hope you're both ready for the mountains!"

Stonekit flicked his tail contemptuously, and growled "There's more to life than chasing birds up mountains! A warrior can do so much more!"

Stormwater flattened his ears, but at that moment Skystar climbed onto the Meetingstone, calling out, "Let all cats old enough to chase birds in trees gather beneath me for a clan meeting!"

The warriors assembled, the Mountain-chasers in particular whispering. Skystar held up his tail for silence, before beginning, "Cats of Moonclan. I have summoned you all here today, to apprentice these two young cats. Swiftkit, Stonekit, step forward." – Swiftkit held his breath nervously, astonished by how calm Stonekit acted- "Stonepaw, I understand it is your wish to become a warrior. I have chosen Firesong to mentor you. May she pass on all of her knowledge and strength to you."

Stonepaw turned to his mentor, who touched noses with him proudly. Swiftpaw turned his attention back to Skystar, who nodded at him encouragingly. The great white leader continued, "Swiftpaw, you are an aspiring young Mountain-chaser, just like Birchpelt was. I'm sure you will learn well from him."

Swiftpaw sighed with relief. He enjoyed Birchpelt's company, the older cat had even taught him his first hunting crouch. Birchpelt rose to his paws, and touched noses with him. Out of the corner of his eye, Swiftpaw couldn't help notice Stormwater and Eaglewing pressed close and purring. Birchpelt's eyes glowed, and he purred, "Don't worry young one, you'll be fine!"

Skystar lifted his tail for silence, and continued, "Wolfpaw, Snowpaw, it's time."

The two apprentices padded forward proudly, and waited for Skystar to leap down beside them. The leader bounded down, and went on, "Spirits of Starclan, I ask you to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior, Wolfpaw, Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the laws and customs of our clan? And to put your life before your duties and clan?"

"I do," the apprentices said together.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Wolfpaw, from this moment onward you will be Wolfsong. Starclan honor your skills and willingness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan."

Wolfsong waited for Skystar to rest his muzzle on the new warrior's head, before licking his shoulder. The warriors called out his name, and Skystar waited before finishing, "Snowpaw, from this moment onward you will be known as Snowleaf. Starclan honors your kind heart, and your keen interest in learning, and we welcome you as a full warrior to Moonclan."

Snowleaf licked Skystar's shoulder, before joining his brother to hear the clan chant the new names. Birchpelt murmured, "That will be you one day."

The warriors drifted back to their duties, and Stonepaw waltzed over to his brother smoothly. Swiftpaw nudged his brother, "We're apprentices at last!"

Stonepaw opened his mouth, but Hollypaw padded up behind him and taunted, "_We _will be real warriors. You will be nothing more than an outsider! Mountain-chasers never become leaders!"

Birchpelt called, "Let's go Swiftpaw! Time for your proper tour of the mountains!"

Swiftpaw followed eagerly, and as Birchpelt led him down the wide trail, Swiftpaw could tell something was in the air. They trekked up and down the mountain, pausing rarely only to mark a stream of fallen tree. Birchpelt led Swiftpaw to a small overhang in the cliff face, where the entire territory could be seen easily. Swiftpaw rested his front paws on the ledge, and his hind paws securely on the sturdy boulder that sat between two dents in the path. "What can you see?" Birchpelt asked.

Swiftpaw scanned the horizon. The Moonclan territory was certainly an incredible sight. Half mountain, while the other half was a thick oak and cedar forest. _That's where Stonepaw will be learning to hunt, _Swiftpaw thought scornfully. "Focus!" Birchpelt scolded him.

"Sorry!" Swiftpaw ducked his head in embarrassment.

He glanced down, and reported, "I can see Stormwater and Ebonystep patrolling the mountain border."- He paused and scanned the forest- "And I can see movement in the trees, which I guess means the hunting patrol Hawkfeather was leading."

Birchpelt purred, "Very good! Is there anything else?"

Swiftpaw looked back down the trail to where his father was hunting, and spotted unusual movement in the bracken just ahead of them. "Hang on! I think I can see cats just outside the border."

Birchpelt shoved him back, and gasped, "Fishclaw. How dare Blossomstar!"

Swiftpaw pleaded, "Stormwater doesn't see them! We have to-,"

"You have to run back to the camp and get help!" Birchpelt ordered, "Now!"

Swiftpaw tore down the mountain, now that he new the second route to camp he didn't have to risk going near the enemies. But then he spotted Stormwater chasing a hare. He was headed straight for the enemy patrol. Swiftpaw hated the idea of disobeying his mentor on his first assignment, but his father's life could be in his paws. Swiftpaw took a deep breath, and hurled himself onto the main trail, screeching, "Stormwater! There are enemy cats ahead!"

Stormwater skidded to a stop, just in time for a huge black tom with a white ear to leap out from hiding. He hissed, "Stupid kit! You ruined everything!"

"Run Swiftpaw!" Stormwater yowled, before hurling himself upon the attacker.

Swiftpaw flew back to the trail, desperately following the path home. He heard cats following him, and one yowled, "The 'paw went this way Blossomstar!"

Swiftpaw reached the camp, and flew straight into Flowerheart. The young queen's three kits had only been born days ago, and Flowerheart was still very weak. She gasped, "Swiftpaw! What's wrong?"

"Sunclan are attacking!" Swiftpaw warned, just as Blossomstar and Nightwhisper burst into the camp.

Blossomstar screeched, "Skystar! Where is Claykit?"

Skystar emerged from his den, and retorted, "I have no idea who Claykit is."

"Don't play dumb! Even if you are a natural." Nightwhisper hissed.

"My mate has already kitted. And so has Echospirit. Why would I need to steal your kits when I have a full nursery?"

Blossomstar glared at Nightwhisper, "He's right! You said you saw a Moonclan warrior carry away your son!"

Nightwhisper hung his head, "I was mistaken. But a did see a cat carrying Claykit. He was headed for the forest."

Skystar leapt down, "We can offer you help. My warriors know that territory by heart."

Blossomstar shot him a grateful look, "Alright, it's settled. Skystar, you take Nightwhisper with your warriors. I would like to take a closer look at the mountains."

"Very well. Lightningfang, fetch Hawkfeather, Owltail, and Hollypaw. Stormwater, take your son and Ebonystep to the mountains with Blossomstar."

Stormwater flicked his tail, and the Mountain-chasers fell into line behind him. Blossomstar followed slowly behind, clearly acting as though she didn't belong. Swiftpaw fell back to escort her, and muttered, "Ready?"

Blossomstar glanced down at him, and replied, "I'm afraid of heights."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're what?" Spluttered Swiftpaw, disbelievingly.

Blossomstar admitted, "Ever since I was your age, I had nightmares about falling to my death…just like Hazlepaw."

Swiftpaw cocked his head, "Hazlepaw?"

"My brother. A moon after he became an apprentice with me, he fell out of a pine tree, and that was it." Sighed Blossomstar.

She picked up the pace, and Swiftpaw could already see her tail spiking with fear. He walked on her right side, so he was in-between her and the drop-off. Blossomstar was clearly trying to keep her fur flat, but her claws unsheathed and her eyes grew dark with terror. Stormwater glanced over his shoulder, "You okay Blossomstar?"

Blossomstar shook her head, and forced her voice to remain steady, "Never better. I love the views!"

Stormwater narrowed his eyes but said nothing, and Blossomstar waited for him to turn back to the path before gasping for air. Swiftpaw assured her, "Don't be scared, I came up here as a kit!"

The Sunclan leader said nothing, but she was clearly embarrassed to be compared to a kit. They followed the path until they reached a fallen tree, and Ebonystep lift her tail for them to stop. She hissed, "Wait!"

Stormwater followed her gaze, and his eyes narrowed. Swiftpaw could see it too, the faint outline of a cat walking steadily through the flat land between the forest and the moors. She clearly wasn't clan, the way she walked, hesitating and tasting the air every fox-length she walked. A smaller shape was clenched between her teeth, alive and kicking. Blossomstar breathed, "Claykit."

Stormwater growled, "Swiftpaw, you'll have to get Blossomstar down on your own. Me and Ebonystep will head for the cliff face."

The gray warrior didn't wait for a reply, but instead leapt onto a huge rock embedded in the sheer mountainside. Ebonystep followed, expertly dividing her weight between her paws and zigzagging. Blossomstar waited until the senior warriors were out of earshot, before wailing, "Okay, time to panic! I didn't pay a thought to how I would get down!"

Swiftpaw's heart lurched, and he tentatively reassured her, "Don't worry. I mean, look at my father. He's running down the cliff-face and he's clearly having an easier time than he did on the trail!"

Blossomstar spread out her legs, and shuffled from paw-to-paw slowly. Swiftpaw snorted, "This is the easy part! C'mon. Are you a leader, or a 'paw?"

Blossomstar fixed him with cold fire in her eyes, but she started to lift her feet. Swiftpaw felt like the time he was helping Jayfeather down from the Star-rocks. Swiftpaw considered, "Blossomstar, have you ever been to the Star-rocks?"

"No, what are they?"

"They're these great big boulders just above the camp. The elders and queens like to warm their fur when the sun is out, after all it's the warmest spot in Moonclan!"

Blossomstar looked thoughtful, "We have something similar. The River-stones. They are huge rocks next to our river, where we take the apprentices and elders."- She glanced fondly at him-"I never knew are clans were so alike."

"Neither did I!" Swiftpaw purred.

For a moment, they padded side-by-side, thankful for each other's company. They soon reached the base of the mountain, and Blossomstar stopped to gaze back up at the rocky path. She breathed, "Beautiful isn't it? I can't imagine why any cat in your clan would want to be a warrior when they could climb up there all day."

Swiftpaw thought to himself, _I can't imagine either. _"I never thought I'd be saying this to a Sunclan cat, I mean, leader! But I want to remain your friend Blossomstar." Swiftpaw gulped.

Blossomstar let her soft amber eyes rest on Swiftpaw, and she purred, "I would like that Swiftpaw. I'd like that."

"We found the rouge!" Stormwater called.

Blossomstar and Swiftpaw had just arrived at the camp, only to be greeted by Owltail hauling a young queen. The rouge was young, with unusual spots on her pale tabby fur. She had a tiny brown kit beside her, which Nightwhisper grabbed. The black tom began frantically licking his son. Skystar sat rigidly, not happy about finding a rouge in his territory. Blossomstar stepped forward, "I think we should interrogate this rouge."- She turned to the rouge-" What's your name?"

The rouge raised her chin, letting her blue eyes remain on the Sunclan leader, "My name is Leopard. I thought this kit had been abandoned."

"Don't lie! My mate took Claykit and Orangekit down to the River-stones and she was there the whole time!" Nightwhisper thrust his muzzle towards hers.

Leopard flinched, but held her ground, and snarled, "I would _never_ take a kit from its mother!"

Swiftpaw waited for Eaglewing to sit next to him, before whispering, "What's gonna happen to her?"

His mother shook her head, "I don't know…yet."

Nightwhisper looked to Blossomstar, and begged, "Let me kill her! She almost stole my son away forever!"

Skystar stepped forward, "Remember what our ancestors said, 'We cannot tolerate intruders,' especially kit thieves!"

Blossomstar closed her eyes, and replied slowly, "Our ancestors also said to show mercy and compassion, and to put down our sheathed paw before our claws. I will allow this rouge to leave. But if we see her again, especially in our territory, I will kill her on the spot."

Leopard bowed her head, "It won't happen again."

"See her off our territory," Lightningfang ordered Hawkfeather and Firesong.

The two warriors ran to either side of Leopard, and pushed her forcefully to the camp entrance, while Blossomstar turned back to Skystar, and purred, "Thank you again. I am glad we buried our feud, and we made amends."

Swiftpaw glanced pleasantly at his new friend, who gazed back at him with equal appreciation. She quickly ducked her head when Skystar glanced at her, but the white leader merely narrowed his eyes before continuing, "I think we should hold a feast at the Tree Stump in a half moon!"

Nightwhisper nodded eagerly, "Lichenpelt could do with some other queens to talk to."

Blossomstar dipped her head, "I will inform my clan. We will hunt, and bring half of our kill heap to the feast!"  
The Sunclan leader padded off with Nightwhisper gingerly carrying his son, while the clan celebrated the peace. Stonepaw pranced up to Swiftpaw, and boasted, "Firesong took me all over the forest! I learned so much too!"

"That's cool. I learned about how to test which rocks to stand on, and how stable something is." Swiftpaw told him.

Stonepaw rolled his eyes, "Y'know that will never come in handy if you get ambushed in enemy territory. Or if you are in the camp, what will you do? Roll a rock down from the mountains and squash Blossomstar with it!"

"Why would I do that!" snapped Swiftpaw.

He had had it with his brother's mockery, but part of him knew his brother felt insecure because of their father's treatment towards warriors. Swiftpaw turned his back on Stonepaw, and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Hawkfeather's mate Echospirit had birthed three healthy daughters, Ripplekit, Falconkit, and Shadowkit. Unlike Skystar's son and daughter (Buzzardkit and Mistykit), they already bounced around the camp. Swiftpaw headed for a squirrel he had seen Wolfsong catch, but a tiny paw prodded him. He turned and was unsurprised to see Ripplekit batting him, her tiny silver paw outstretched. She looked up at him, and demanded, "What's it like being a Mountain-chaser?"

"Awesome! You get to see incredible heights, and-,"

"And walk up and down steep hills, but as a warrior you can hunt in trees and learn to fight everywhere and do _fun _stuff!" Stonepaw said, shoving his brother away.

Swiftpaw stalked away, before Shadowkit leapt in front of him. She murmured, "Don't worry, I want to be a Mountain-chaser too!"

Swiftpaw purred, "Well I'm glad to hear that! If you want, I'll take you to the mountains sometime."

Shadowkit's green eyes brightened, and she scampered off to chase Buzzardkit. Swiftpaw released a sigh of relief, and padded up to the Star-rocks. He reached the great boulders, and as he watched the sunset, he wondered if Blossomstar would be at the River-stones. He could picture her, sitting and watching the magenta sun dip below the hills


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright 4th chapter here we come!**

Chapter 4

"Get a move on Swiftpaw! You've done that move a hundred times!"

Swiftpaw huffed, "I know Birchpelt!"

He had only been an apprentice for a half moon, but his training seemed to only get harder and harder. Birchpelt had woken him up for battle training at dawn, and it didn't take them long to climb up the steep hills. He was trying to dodge his mentor's blows, and also shove a rock towards the cliff edge. He heaved the rock towards the cliff's side, but Birchpelt tripped him, and growled, "Never turn your back on an enemy."

Swiftpaw nodded, and rose clumsily to his paws. Birchpelt glanced at the sun, and judged, "If we go hunting now we should be able to arrive at the camp by sunhigh."

Swiftpaw sighed with relief, and asked, "Can I hunt on my own? I scented pheasant a while back."

"Well, alright. But hurry home, remember we need to build up a supply of prey for the feast tomorrow." Birchpelt reminded him.

Swiftpaw started off, carefully scenting the path. Then, he spotted the little creature. It hadn't seen him yet. Swiftpaw silently crawled up the mountainside, making sure he didn't dislodge any pebbles. He waited until he was just above the bird, but he realized too late, that a small stone was falling to the ground. The pheasant fluttered upwards, and Swiftpaw leapt after it furiously. He caught the bird in midair, before he started to plummet down. Swiftpaw's heart began to pound harder, and he instantly corrected himself. His legs spread out underneath him, and he managed to land painfully on the solid ground. Swiftpaw shrieked in pain, as one of his paws began to throb in pain. He crumpled to the ground, and began to pant in short gasps. Suddenly, Swiftpaw heard a warrior screech, "Swiftpaw! Are you hurt?"

Swiftpaw felt relief wash over him as Quicklight rushed to his side. His grandfather helped him stand, and sniffed his paw. "You only bruised it, nice catch though! Your paws will adjust to jumps like that."

Swiftpaw nodded clumsily, "Thanks Quicklight, I'll take this to the feast tomorrow!"

"Yes, won't that be a story." Purred Quicklight.

The pair clambered back to the path, and Swiftpaw couldn't wait to show off to Stonepaw. They reached the camp, and Stormwater was waiting. He spotted Swiftpaw with the pheasant, and bounded over proudly, "Well done son! Very impressive."

Swiftpaw set down his pheasant, and purred, "I had to leap off of a ledge to catch it!"

"You jumped off a cliff?" asked a voice from the camp entrance.

Swiftpaw turned to see Stonepaw carrying a shrew. Stormwater sniffed it doubtfully, "You were instructed to bring an _impressive_ catch to the feast, not a tiny mouse! That pitiful little thing wouldn't even satisfy Nighthollow, and he'll eat anything!"

Stonepaw lashed his tail, "Well at least I can say I _catch _prey, not land on it!"

Stormwater glared at his son, "You could have been a valuable warrior. I was going to give you a chance-."

"Give me a chance? You never liked me! Ever since I said the word warrior I've been nothing but a burden to you!" Stonepaw snapped right back at his father.

Stormwater raised his tail, "I've heard enough. Stay away from me, and my family."- His eyes darkened-"You're no son of mine."

Swiftpaw grabbed his prey, and padded after the clan. It was the day of the feast, and Swiftpaw couldn't wait to show Blossomstar his catch. Stonepaw still refused to talk to him, and had moved his nest in the apprentices' so that he could sleep next to Hollypaw. Stonepaw walked now, whispering with Hollypaw. Swiftpaw couldn't help thinking, _if I hadn't challenged him, none of this would have happened. _"Pick up your feet Swiftpaw! We're almost there." Birchpelt meowed.

Swiftpaw nodded, and trotted after Skystar. The leader proudly carried the crow he had seen hovering next to a tree. Poppyleaf was next to him, instead of prey she had brought marigold and borage leaves for Flintfur. Webpaw fell back beside Swiftpaw, and pointed with his nose, "We're almost at the hollow, look!"

Swiftpaw strained his neck to see a cluster of trees, with vines and clovers growing all around. Webpaw added, "And there," – he pointed towards a small path leading down towards the abandoned lands-"Is where Poppyleaf, Flintfur, and I gather every half moon to share tongues with Starclan! It's where the medicine cats from four clans used to go. It's called the Moonpool."

"Is that where leaders get their lives?" Swiftpaw mumbled through his pheasant.

"Oh yes, it's tradition!" Webpaw purred.

"Alright everyone, we've arrived." Called out Skystar.

Swiftpaw pushed his way to the front of the clan, and finally saw the hollow for the first time. It was wide, with a perfectly centered oak stump. The Sunclan warriors were waiting on the other side, their pelts smooth, and their expressions friendly. Atop the tree stump sat Blossomstar, a dead hare in front of her. Skystar bunched his muscles and joined her, setting down his prey. Blossomstar rose, and daintily nibbled the wing of Skystar's crow, while he did the same with her hare. The Moonclan warriors yowled greetings and padded forward, while the Sunclan cats padded to greet them. Swiftpaw touched noses with Lionpaw. The Sunclan apprentice set down his sparrow, and offered, "Want some?"

"Okay, do you want any pheasant?" Swiftpaw meowed.

Lionpaw nodded hungrily, and took a bite. Swiftpaw purred, and began to nibble on part of the sparrow. He spoke with Lionpaw for a while longer, before the apprentice moved off in the direction of Pebblepaw. Glancing at the tiny bite the Sunclan apprentice had taken, Swiftpaw thought to himself, _what a bunch of fusspots! _"It's good to see you again young one," purred a voice from behind Swiftpaw.

His heart throbbed with joy when he spotted Blossomstar admiring his kill. The leader went on, "Moonclan are lucky to have you on their side. I hope one day you will be next to me, on top of the tree stump."

Swiftpaw licked his chest in embarrassment, and quickly changed the subject, "Do you want my pheasant?"

Blossomstar dipped her head, "I thought you wanted someone to eat it! Pheasant is one of my favorite foods."

She crouched, and began chewing on the fresh-kill. Swiftpaw looked around, happy to see the clans mingling and gaining each other's trust. Until he locked eyes with Stonepaw. Swiftpaw's heart raced as his brother glanced from him, to Blossomstar, and then repeated. Swiftpaw knew Stonepaw would see this as his chance to bring dishonor to the family, which is just what the apprentice wanted. Swiftpaw didn't move, but instead breathed, "Blossomstar, act like you don't know me."

Without missing a beat, Blossomstar rose to her paws, and growled, "Well, I will tell Skystar to teach his apprentices how to hunt better."

Not waiting for a response, she turned tail and stalked away. Stonepaw padded up, and sneered, "Ha! I thought for a minute you were actually friends with her. But I can see you suck at that too."

Swiftpaw leapt on his brother with a roar, bowling him over and letting his weight force Stonepaw down. Stonepaw writhed underneath him, and rolled away, panting, "You sorry excuse for a cat! Some two-leg called they want their kittypet back!"

Swiftpaw screeched, "Father was right! You aren't worth it!"

He bounded away, but deep inside he was horrified with himself for treating his brother like that. He knew Stonepaw only acted that way because he had no cat who cared for him in their family. Swiftpaw looked around, he needed some advice from Jayfeather. Swiftpaw spotted the elder sharing tongues with Nighthollow. Ivypool was closer. She sat talking with Lichenpelt. The queen purred, "Oh yes, Claykit is so interested in battle moves and he especially loves the story my father told me about a cat named Tigerstar, can you imagine!"

Ivypool replied, "Yes, I knew him all too well. Who was your father?"

"His name was Splashfish, son of Reedwhisker!"

Swiftpaw rolled his eyes, and went over to Jayfeather. The blind tom looked happy to see him, but before he could speak, Swiftpaw asked, "Do you know a cat named Reedwhisker?"

Jayfeather nodded, "Why yes, he was Riverclan's deputy, before Moonclan and Sunclan."

"And, he once met me at the Moonpool." Poppyleaf narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Oh I just overheard Lichenpelt talking about how much Claykit loves hearing about Tigerstar, and learning battle moves." Swiftpaw replied.

Poppyleaf's hazel eyes widened, and she whispered, "So the prophecy will happen… he is the cat born in peace, but was born in a war?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Swiftpaw stretched in his nest, exhausted from the foxhunt yesterday. He was still good friends with Blossomstar, and the leader always did her best to patrol the mountain border. Stonepaw walked into the den, and purred, "Finally! I've been an apprentice for two moons!"

Swiftpaw rolled over, and muttered, "Quiet down will you? It's not like you caught the fox."

"I know! You didn't either, Pebblepaw did." Retorted Stonepaw.

Swiftpaw sighed, "Well, I'm going on the dawn patrol."

"Fine!"

"No-one likes you."

"Shut up!"

"Move!"

"You first loser!"

Birchpelt yowled, "C'mon Swiftpaw! Pick fights with your brother later."

Swiftpaw kicked his brother out of the way, and followed his mentor. Birchpelt yawned, "We're going to patrol the border."

Swiftpaw nodded, and eagerly followed the path. Birchpelt glanced up at the mountain trail, and hissed, "Someone's there!"

Swiftpaw flattened himself against a boulder, thankful his light gray and white fur matched the rock's texture. He tasted the air, and realized his mentor was right. Birchpelt whispered, "I'll distract it, you come up on the far side."

Swiftpaw nodded, and slipped towards the easiest part to climb up the mountain. Birchpelt smoothed his pelt, and padded up the mountain. Swiftpaw could already hear calm voices as he leapt from rock to rock, trying to evenly distribute his weight between each stone. "Well, I have never seen you before."

Swiftpaw gasped as he realized Birchpelt was talking to the rouge. Swiftpaw held his breath as another cat answered, "Of course, how rude of me. My name is Luna. My father always wanted me to be a warrior."

"And who was he?"

"His name was Sol, he was very interested in the clans."

"Is that right? Well Skystar will be interested to meet you."

Swiftpaw sunk his claws into a cleft in the rocks, and then he thrust himself up to the top, where he was astonished to see a delicate rouge, with friendly yellow eyes and a sleek pale pelt. She tasted the air, and turned. When she spotted Swiftpaw, her whiskers twitched, "Trying to sneak up on me?"

Swiftpaw raised his chin, "Why would I do that?"

Birchpelt growled, "Enough talk, we need to leave."

Luna didn't protest, but instead followed patiently. Swiftpaw brought up the rear, cautiously observing Luna's every move. There was something, unnatural about the way she spoke. Swiftpaw didn't think any cat would truly gain her trust. He padded to her side, and asked, "So, do you want to settle down? Or are you too inhospitable?"

Luna's calm yellow eyes were suddenly alight with rage. Swiftpaw flinched, half expecting her to claw his ears. Birchpelt whipped around, his eyes curious but also cold. Luna shook herself, and replied hastily, "Uh, yes, actually. I'm not as inhospitable as I look!"

Birchpelt snorted, and regained his relaxed movement. Luna murmured to herself, flattening her ears and fluffing out her tail. Swiftpaw could already see she wasn't clan material, just by asking one question. They reached the base of the mountain, where Stormwater and Crowwhisker sat waiting. Swiftpaw suddenly realized that it was sunhigh, and the entire clan would be waiting for Luna. Stormwater stared at the rouge, his expression unreadable. Crowwhisker growled, "If you think even for a moment that Skystar will allow her to stay, you're wrong."

Birchpelt replied evenly, "What did you expect me to do? Chase her away without a fair trial?"

Crowwhisker said nothing, but shrugged and padded up the mountainside. Birchpelt led the way into the camp, and ordered Swiftpaw, "Wait here."

Swiftpaw sat, and was unsurprised to see Luna remained standing cautiously. The other warriors gathered around her, whispering and eyeing Luna suspiciously. It didn't take long for Skystar to emerge from his den, and leapt down assertively. Luna crouched, and Skystar snapped, "If you think I will permit you to remain in my camp for a moment longer, you were brought up by a fox. Get out of here, now!"

Luna opened her mouth, but Wolfsong, Flightfur, and Leafheart surged forward and shoved her to the camp entrance. Luna glared around, and yowled, "Sol was right, you're all horrible."

She ran off, warriors snapping at her heels. Poppyleaf asked, "Skystar, weren't you even going to speak with her?"

Skystar retorted, "We have no need of rouges in our territory, and-,"

"Lies!" Jayfeather shrieked, "Lies! Every cat knows it is just because of the fact that her father is Sol, and he killed your mother!"

Skystar spat "Stand down elder! No one asked you for your opinion."

Leafheart snarled, "How dare you speak that way to a cat of such wisdom!"

"Yes, what kind of leader are you?" demanded Quicklight.

Skystar turned tail, and padded into his den. Lightningfang herself looked doubtful, but she leapt to her paws, and reminded them, "Skystar does his best. Sometimes a leader makes decisions based on what he believes is right. And who are we to challenge him? His word is law."

This seemed to calm the warriors, but some still looked ruffled. Swiftpaw thought to himself, _why did Skystar allow his warriors to defy him like that? _"Swiftpaw, you can go on a patrol whenever. I'm going on break," called Birchpelt.

Swiftpaw nodded gratefully, and padded over to Jayfeather. The old tom was clearly shaken, but Ivypool always said he was stronger than any cat. Swiftpaw asked, "Are you alright Jayfeather?"

"Never better young one, but slightly glad Luna was sent away." Jayfeather purred.

Swiftpaw cocked his head, "You know her?"

"Of course. I will speak with you later." He lowered his voice to a whisper as Lightningfang walked past.

Swiftpaw's interest peaked, but he didn't argue. Lightningfang told him, "Swiftpaw, Stormwater wants you to patrol with him."

"Thanks Lightningfang," replied Swiftpaw.

He spotted his father a few feet away, waiting at the entrance. He bounded to join him, and the pair set off quickly. Stormwater paused, and murmured, "Shrew."

Swiftpaw spotted the little rodent in a pile of leaves, burrowing. He leapt into a hunting crouch, making sure his weight didn't disturb any stones. Swiftpaw waited, and then threw himself onto the shrew. He made a quick killing bite, before presenting it to his father. Stormwater purred, "Well done! You are my true son, unlike that forest-fool Stonepaw!"

Swiftpaw swallowed, "Uh, yeah."

A wicked wind blew cruelly over the mountainside.

"I'll admit it, I always hated Sol." Rasped Jayfeather.

Swiftpaw sat beside him atop the Star-rocks, listening intently. It wouldn't be long before Ivypool and Nighthollow came to share tongues, so Jayfeather was doing his best to sum up his feelings towards Sol. The old cat went on, "I chased him away long ago, and I never expected to see him again. Until one day, I was walking by myself when he surprised me. He begged me to protect his only daughter, and then he was killed. I…I couldn't leave his daughter to die, so I raised her in secret. She was already eight moons old, so I just helped her along the way. Luna always wanted to be a warrior, but I knew Bramblestar wouldn't accept Sol's daughter, plus I doubt any cat would ever trust me again. Still, I will never forget her…and I will never forgive any cat who tries to hurt her."  
Swiftpaw gasped, "But Skystar is your kin if you challenge him… what will our ancestors think?"

"I, don't know. But that won't stop my heart."

"Well, I will respect and defend your beliefs."

"Thank you. I can see you as a leader already." Jayfeather breathed, and his fierce blue eyes sparked.

Swiftpaw blinked rapidly, but his mind was whirling. _I will never be a great leader, I'm a Mountain-chaser._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mistypaw, I have chosen Wolfsong to mentor you. Falconpaw, I want Snowleaf to teach you, and Buzzardpaw, you will learn from Owltail. Shadowpaw, I think Stormwater will manage you, and Ripplepaw, your mentor will be Flightfur."

The new apprentices padded proudly to their mentors, while their parents watched fondly. Skystar himself was very proud of his children for wanting to become warriors, and Swiftpaw was pleased that Shadowpaw wanted to be a Mountain-chaser. Stormwater led his new apprentice to the mountainside, and then he asked, "Swiftpaw! Care to join us?"

Swiftpaw bounded over eagerly. He enjoyed Shadowpaw's company, and he could see she liked him too. He took up the lead, pointing out landmarks from time to time. "And that peak," Swiftpaw pointed with his nose, "That is where I got my first view of the territory!"

Shadowpaw rushed to the edge, and gasped, "Wow! You can see forever!"

The last rays of dawn flickered and vanished, leaving the lemon colored sun suspended in midair. Hardly any clouds threatened it, and so the blue sky was clear and bright. Shadowpaw was gazing out across the moor, towards the forest and the marsh areas where Sunclan's camp lay. Her emerald eyes were clear and intense, her smooth black fur glowing silver in the new light. Swiftpaw breathed, "It's certainly something."  
Stormwater pricked his ears, "Shadowpaw, why don't you head back to camp. Swiftpaw and I will finish the patrol."

Shadowpaw's tail drooped with disappointment, but she agreed and headed out. Stormwater waited, before lowering his voice and continuing, "I wanted her out of the way, because I spotted a Sunclan apprentice practicing battle moves inside our borders."

Swiftpaw growled, "Lets go tell him to scram!"

Stormwater nodded grimly, and they set off. Swiftpaw could already see the young cat, a pale tabby, with flashing blue eyes and thick fur. Swiftpaw made a tremendous leap, and landed squarely in front of him. Stormwater followed close behind, and demanded, "Who are you? Why are you here? Speak!"

The apprentice showed no sign of fear or retreat, but instead snarled, "My name is Claystar! As acting leader of Sunclan I command-."

Blossomstar rushing towards him calling, "Claypaw," cut the small tom short! "How dare you show such disrespect to Moonclan warriors! As well as defiance to your leader."

Claypaw hung his head, "Sorry Blossomstar. I-I just wanted to-,"

"Start a war? Well you almost succeeded!" snapped Blossomstar, her amber eyes blazed with embarrassment.

Stormwater dipped his head respectfully to Blossomstar, "Greetings, I assume this is your 'paw."

"Of course, my apologies Stormwater. I will keep a closer eye on him!" Blossomstar purred.

Claypaw shoved Swiftpaw, "Hey, one day I'll be a leader! And I'll take over the mountains."

Blossomstar rolled her eyes, "C'mon Claypaw, enough with the rambling your mother will be worried."

She nodded at Stormwater, and padded away, Claypaw boasting at her heels. Stormwater glanced at the sun, and said, "How about some hunting?"

They hunted until sunset, and started back to camp carrying a vole and two starlings. Swiftpaw padded to the elders' den, and dropped his vole at Jayfeather's paws. The blind tom purred, "Thank you young one."

"Swiftpaw! Come lend me a paw!" begged Pebblepaw.

She was hauling a large hare and a pigeon towards the kill-pile, but both were too big for her. Swiftpaw grabbed the hare between his teeth, and dragged it onto the top of the heap. Ivypool eyed it hungrily, and nodded approvingly at the apprentices. "Time for sharing tongues," Birchpelt told Swiftpaw before settling down with Ebonystep.

Swiftpaw turned and asked, "Stonepaw, want to share this squirrel with me?"

Stonepaw snorted, "Get lost beetle-brain! Who'd want to share with you?"

Swiftpaw sighed as his brother pranced off with the new warrior apprentices, and it became clear the bond they once had would never be rekindled. Pebblepaw huffed, "I'm starved!"

Shadowpaw purred, "Me too! I love squirrel!"

The three sat around a plump squirrel, Pebblepaw quizzing Shadowpaw about her senses. Swiftpaw dove into his worries, _what would Jayfeather do if Luna were hurt? And how would he and Blossomstar remain friends when Stonepaw and Claypaw where constantly on their heels? _"Well Swiftpaw?"

"What?" Swiftpaw shook his head.

Pebblepaw rolled her eyes, "I _said_ did you hear about Leafheart?"

"No, what?"

"Expecting her first litter. I think Owltail is the father personally." Pebblepaw whispered.

Swiftpaw shook his head, "I'll bet its Flightfur. He's been watching Leafheart like she's his next meal!"

"Hush! You 'paws shouldn't be gossiping like that!" scolded Lightningclaw.

Swiftpaw rose and yawned, "I'm going to bed. Have you made your nest yet Shadowpaw?"

The black she-cat nodded, "Yes, Pebblepaw helped me make it when Stormwater sent me home,"- she cocked her head-"Come to thin of it, why did he send me back? You're an apprentice, so why weren't you sent with me?"

Pebblepaw leapt in, "Don't forget Shadowpaw, Swiftpaw's been an apprentice for about nine moons now, he's got much more experience."

Before Swiftpaw could say anything else, Webpaw burst into the camp. He and Poppyleaf had traveled to the Moonpool a day ago, but no cat knew why. He called out triumphantly, "I earned my full name, Webtail!"

Pebblepaw wove around her brother, "Congratulations!"

More cats joined her, but they all made way for Skystar. The leader had hardly spoken with any cat since his encounter with Luna, but now he turned to Pebblepaw, and asked, "Pebblepaw, are your claws sharp? Are all your skills ready?"

Pebblepaw straightened, "Yes Skystar."

"Patrol at dawn tomorrow then, and by day's end you might be a full time Mountain-chaser!"

Pebblepaw's eyes widened, and she nodded, "I'll be ready."

Crowwhisker padded beside her proudly, "It's about time!"

Swiftpaw waited for the other warriors to leave before telling his friend, "You'll do great tomorrow!"

Pebblepaw touched noses with him, "You'll always be one of my most dearest friends."

Swiftpaw collapsed into his nest, exhausted and weary he felt like he could sleep for a moon. Shadowpaw leaned up against him, and whispered, "Stormwater wants you and Birchpelt to help me learn hunting tomorrow!"

Swiftpaw nodded groggily, and fell asleep. He expected to sink into a quiet dream where he could relax, but instead he found himself in a vast mountaintop. He whirled around, but there was no way down. Only a lone beech tree stood next to him, swaying gently in a swift breeze. Swiftpaw suddenly made out the silhouette of a cat walking out of the mist, a cat with stars on its pelt. The she-cat stopped, and let Swiftpaw gaze upon her very pale gray pelt. She purred, "Do not be afraid, I am here to bring you a message. My name is Dovewing, Ivypool's sister. Starclan want you to know you are not alone, but you must beware the riverbed, for clay lies there. It will grasp your paws and drown you. Beware the clay bed."

Her icy blue eyes remained for a moment longer before she completely faded. Swiftpaw yowled, "Do you mean Claypaw? He's no threat!"

But inside, Swiftpaw wondered, _he's no threat, is he?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay BIG update! don't forget to review! thx :D**

Chapter 7

"Pebblepaw, I now give you your warrior name. From this moment onward you shall be known as Pebblefall. Starclan honor your courage and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member, of Moonclan."

Pebblefall padded forward, and let Skystar rest his muzzle on her head while she licked his shoulder. Swiftpaw was the first to call out, "Pebblefall!"

The rest of the clan joined in, and Pebblefall padded over to her brother. Swiftpaw purred, "Congratulations!"

Pebblefall returned, "You won't be far behind!"

Swiftpaw added, "I'll miss you in the den, but at least you still patrol with me!"

"Pebblefall, come talk with your grandfather!" called Willowbranch.

Pebblefall obediently bounded over, leaving Swiftpaw standing alone. Out of sheer boredom, he asked Lightningfang, "Can I patrol the mountain border?"

"Yes, take Shadowpaw and Ebonystep with you." Replied the deputy.

Swiftpaw sighed. He had secretly been hoping to talk with Blossomstar, but Lightningfang always made him go with a warrior, even though she knew he was the most experienced apprentice. He padded over to Ebonystep, and told her, "Lightningfang wants you, Shadowpaw, and me to patrol the mountain border."

"Okay, c'mon Shadowpaw!" Ebonystep called.

The patrol soon reached the border, where they found a strange object. Swiftpaw sniffed it curiously; it clearly wasn't anything from a clan. Ebonystep decided, "Twolegs. They sometimes climb to the top of the mountain, stare, and climb back down. Pretty ridiculous huh."

Shadowpaw tasted the air, and declared, "Mouse! Towards the ledge!"

She led the way up the mountain, pausing regularly to sniff the trail. Ebonystep glanced at a boulder where a starling sat, and she ordered, "You and Shadowpaw keep going. I'll just grab that starling."

Swiftpaw nodded, and followed Shadowpaw's trail. He had lost sight of her now, and the growing mist made finding her all the more difficult. Suddenly, Swiftpaw could just hear the sounds of faint mewling and screeches. He rushed up the slope, and to his horror found Shadowpaw trapped in a strange enclosure. She wailed, "Swiftpaw save me!"

Swiftpaw rushed to her side, and whispered soothingly, "Calm down! I'm here now!"

Shadowpaw's eyes grew wide with terror, and she retreated to the far end of the wiring. A huge shadow loomed over the two apprentices, and Swiftpaw felt his stomach turn into a knot as he locked eyes with, a twoleg. The lumbering creature reached out a pink hand, and locked its tremendous paw around Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw shrieked, "Help!"

The twoleg turned, revealing an unnatural square den. Swiftpaw desperately clawed its paw, but he still ended up in the box. The twoleg turned back to Shadowpaw, and emptied her in next to Swiftpaw. The young she-cat clung to Swiftpaw, repeating a prayer to Starclan. Swiftpaw hissed defiantly at the creature, but it took no heed. The top of the den was closed, and Swiftpaw whispered, "I think it's carrying us."

Shadowpaw's eyes grew round, and she wailed, "Starclan forbid! What will it do to us?"

"I don't know, for now lets just try to calm down." Swiftpaw decided, but he was trying his bet to convince himself that.

After a while, the bumpy ride came to an end, and they were set into the back of a monster. Swiftpaw had only seen the dreaded monster one other time, when Birchpelt took him to the old Thunderpath. The front of their enclosure was barred, but it allowed Swiftpaw to see out. He gasped, "Look, there's Blossomstar!"

The Sunclan leader yowled, "Swiftpaw! I'm coming!"

But it was too late. The monster let out a roar, and then sped off. It galloped at a tremendous rate, Swiftpaw thought to himself, _at least if I get out of here I'll have something to boast about to Stonepaw._ Finally, the ride came to a stop, and the twoleg lifted the crate into a nest made of wood. The creature opened the front of the den, and Swiftpaw leapt out, not realizing he was up too high. Everything went dark.

Swiftpaw opened one eye wearily. The last thing he remembered was jumping off of a surface, and landing too hard. "Swiftpaw? Are you all right?" asked Shadowpaw nervously.

Swiftpaw focused his eyes, and found Shadowpaw sitting next to a lean tom. He had brown and white-patched fur, and his curious yellow eyes were transfixed on Swiftpaw. Shadowpaw purred, "It's okay! This is Sandy! He lives with the twoleg."

Sandy nodded, "Yeah dude, I saw you jump! You were like whoa! But y'know, in slow motion."

Swiftpaw shook himself, "How long have we been here?"

"A day," Shadowpaw sighed, "There's no exit either."

Swiftpaw glanced frantically around, but it was true. No exit. Sandy flicked his ear, "It's not _that _bad! You get two meals a day and a warm room, what more do you want?"

"My clan." Hissed Swiftpaw.

So far, he didn't like Sandy. The kittypet was too soft, and he overlooked warriors. Sandy continued, "What were you two thinking anyways? Shadow's no bigger than a kit!"

Shadowpaw snarled, "I'm a Mountain-climber apprentice. And Swiftpaw will get his warrior name soon!"

Sandy just snorted, and padded to the second level of the nest. Out of curiosity, Swiftpaw followed slowly. Sandy walked cautiously into a room, and called softly, "Tina, there are new ones here."

Swiftpaw pricked his ears, but no answer came. _Stupid old kittypet, _Swiftpaw thought contemptuously, _probably insane._ Sandy sighed, "I know you're there Tina… I'll bring you your dinner in a moment."

Swiftpaw waited for Sandy to leave, before he lunged on the mottled brown tom. Swiftpaw demanded, "Who was that you're talking to?"

Sandy's eyes grew wide with fear, and he stammered, "That-that's Tina! She's old, and the housefolk think she died so I bring her food."

Swiftpaw narrowed his eyes, "Why does she hide?"

"She hates housefolk."

"Then why not leave?"

Sandy snorted, "She knows every exit of this place, but she's too old to leave."

Swiftpaw decided, "I want to talk to her. Maybe she'll tell me the way out!"

Sandy offered, "Before you do, go into the garden, and get her a mouse. She loves those!"

Swiftpaw quickly picked out a fat rodent, and bounced back to the room. Sandy nodded, and Swiftpaw slowly made his way into the room. A sour voice greeted him, "I smell a rat."

A ragged she-cat, with light brown tabby markings stalked towards Swiftpaw. She rasped, "Well, what's your name?"

Swiftpaw replied, "I'm Swiftpaw, apprentice of Moonclan!"

Tina's green eyes sparked, and she breathed, "So, they found a home after all."

"What?"

"You don't know me, but I knew your clanmates well. And, I belong to a clan. Come, I must go to Moonclan. The exit is this way."

To Swiftpaw's astonishment, the elder leapt to her paws. Gone were all traces of weakness, replaced only by hope. Tina flew down the flight of stairs, and growled, "The twoleg hasn't left yet. When he does, so do we."

Sandy raced over with Shadowpaw, and gasped, "Tina! What are you doing down here?"

Tina growled, "Sandy my dear, you were always good and kind to me. But these 'paws are my ticket home!"

Suddenly, she flew under the chair. The twoleg rushed past, opening a door and jumping into the monster. Tina waited before emerging, and she rushed across to the garden. Sandy sighed, "Well, good luck. You're very lucky to have her y'know, she used to be a medicine cat and a warrior."  
Swiftpaw's interest quickened, and he quickly nodded, "Thanks Sandy, we'd better go now."

Shadowpaw and Swiftpaw raced into the garden, where they found Tina crouched beside a small hole in the bushes. She rasped, "In you go, this will lead to the mountain path. Swiftpaw followed as Shadowpaw thrust her way into the tunnel, but he hesitated and asked, "Who are you really?"

Tina brightened, "Tina is just what the twoleg called me. My name is Leafpool."


	9. Chapter 8

**Srry guys i'm pretty sure this six D: but i'm working on the next chappie so i'll update tomorrow as always!**

Chapter 8

Swiftpaw felt relieved when he rested his paws on the mountain. He, Shadowpaw, and Leafpool had just returned to Moonclan territory. Leafpool lifted her muzzle, and closed her eyes with relief as a breeze blew by. Swiftpaw ventured, "Jayfeather will be happy to share some stories with you!"

Leafpool's gaze sharpened, "Jayfeather's still alive!"

"Well, yeah."

"I thought…but he-he didn't die in the battle?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Leafpool hung her head, "I should've gone back for him…I should have stayed like I was supposed to!"

Before Swiftpaw could reply, there came the sound of Shadowpaw squealing, "Skystar! Lightningfang!"

A patrol of senior warriors thundered towards them, Skystar at the lead. He skittered to a halt, and sighed, "Praise Starclan! We thought you two were gone for good!"

Lightningfang padded forward, "Who is _that_?"

"I am Leafpool, former medicine cat." Replied Leafpool, raising her chin.

Skystar narrowed his eyes, "I've heard tales about you since I was a kit. Jayfeather says you are dead."

"I know, but after the Great War twolegs took me away. I-I gave up on you ever finding a home again. Then I talked to Swiftpaw, and he convinced me to return." Rasped Leafpool.

Skystar decided, "If Jayfeather trusts you, you may stay and live in the clan."

They headed back to camp, Swiftpaw pointing out landmarks to Leafpool along the way. When they arrived at the camp, Ivypool spotted Leafpool. Her old eyes widened, and she breathed, "You-you're not dead?"

"You're not either!" purred Leafpool as she and Ivypool touched noses.

Swiftpaw glanced at his leader, who sat observing from a safe distance. Ivypool called, "Jayfeather! You'll never believe who's here!"

The elder popped his head out of the den, and Swiftpaw couldn't help but notice Leafpool draw in a sharp breath. Jayfeather tasted the air, and grunted, "Smells like a kittypet. What's her name then?"

Ivypool swallowed, "L-Leafpool."

Jayfeather froze, and his shoulder fur began to lift as he growled, "Impossible. She would never leave the clans!"

"Oh, Jayfeather…I was taken by twolegs, I had no choice. I would have stayed, you know that!" Leafpool begged him.

Jayfeather broke free of his trance, and rushed to her side, sobbing, "I thought you were dead! Why didn't you return sooner?"

Leafpool held him close, "Oh my dear, I…I honestly thought there was nothing to return to. When I left, it looked like every cat was out for blood."

Ivypool shooed Swiftpaw away, "Leave them, they need some time alone."

"But why are they so close? Were they littermates?" Swiftpaw pressed.

Ivypool pushed him to the far edge of the clearing, "Never you mind. Now, Stormwater and Eaglewing will be looking for you."

Swiftpaw sighed, and headed out of the camp. Before he left, he saw Shadowpaw and her littermates rolling together playfully, their parents watching fondly from a distance. _If only Stonepaw and me still acted like brothers,_ Swiftpaw thought with a sudden rush of pain and guilt. He sped up his pace, pausing when he saw his mother rushing towards him, Stormwater at her heels. Eaglewing reached her son, and frantically lapped his ears. Stormwater purred, "We just got the news! I was so worried for you-but you pulled through like the little warrior I always knew you were!" he added scornfully, "Unlike your idiot brother."

Swiftpaw looked at his father, and asked quietly, "Don't you ever feel guilty about Stonepaw?"

"No, this is his fault not mine. You are the only son I want to be proud of!"

Something danced in Eaglewing's eyes as her mate said this, and she snarled, "Stonepaw is doing brilliantly as a warrior apprentice! You're just angry, and you're taking it out on your son!"

Stormwater simply shrugged dismissively, "He, is not my son."

Swiftpaw pulled away from his father, and yowled, "Don't you get it? It's because of _you_ he hates me!"

Swiftpaw stormed off, leaving his hurt father and angered mother. As he drew nearer to the Sunclan border, he had a sudden inspiration. _Borders can't separate friendship,_ he told himself, and strode reluctantly across the scent line. Swiftpaw trotted down the mountain, almost slipping as his paws touched the foreign terrain. He was standing on the marshlands now, thick forested with mud and weeds. Swiftpaw padded lightly towards a small cluster of trees, _that must be Blossomstar's camp!_ Suddenly, a flock of crows burst from the trees as Sunclan warriors raced through the undergrowth. Swiftpaw crouched to avoid them noticing him, and slunk uncomfortably to the small clearing. He reached the edge, and instantly heard the chattering of clan life. Warriors and apprentices practiced hunting crouches, while elders and queens exchanged stories. Swiftpaw thought, _this is what it means to be a clan._ "Get down!" hissed a tom from behind him.

Swiftpaw suddenly felt himself bowled over into a hedge, before Lionpaw joined him. The young apprentice growled, "What were you thinking? Fishclaw and Shelltail are ever so suspicious of your clan right now! I know we're friends, but that doesn't mean you should go sneaking to meet me every-,"

Swiftpaw interrupted him, "Actually, I came looking for Blossomstar."

Lionpaw's yellow eyes narrowed, "I saw you two at the feast, and at the border… you're not like in love with her, are you?"

"No! Of course not! She's just my friend." Swiftpaw hissed with deep embarrassment. He paused, "Will you bring her…I want to talk."

Lionpaw hesitated, and then nodded glumly. Swiftpaw crouched, hissing with annoyance as a bramble dug into his side. He froze at the sound of nearby unfamiliar voices. "I'm starving! C'mon Claypaw lets eat now!"

"No, I keep telling you I smell something weird. If I find a single rouge on my territory, I'll rip it to shreds and make a collar, just like my great-grandfather."

The other apprentice asked, "Who was that?"

"I dunno, but my father said he was killed because he didn't believe in Starclan. He also had big ears just like me-come to think of it, I think his name was like Scar…no, maybe Scorn. Something with an s. Wait! Look it's a cat!"

Swiftpaw winced with fear as Claypaw leapt on him, raking his claws mercilessly over Swiftpaw's eyes and nose. Before either could make another move, a deep she-cat's voice snapped, "Claypaw! Leave the intruder to me and get back to the elders ticks! Fishclaw organize the evening patrols, while I teach this little scrap a lesson."

It was Blossomstar. The she-cat swung a huge paw at Swiftpaw, but purposely missed. Swiftpaw pretended she had just bitten an ear off, while Blossomstar shoved him out of the camp. When they reached the edge of the marshlands, Blossomstar turned her concerned amber eyes onto Swiftpaw. He murmured, "I wanted to see you."

"I know young one, I missed you too. I saw you and that twoleg…did it catch you?"

"Yes, it took us to its nest for a couple days before Leafpool helped us escape."

"Leafpool-my parents say she was dead."

"Who were your parents?"

"Breezepelt and Heathertail. Both from Windclan."

Swiftpaw remembered Jayfeather saying something about his father being from Windclan. Blossomstar glanced at the sun, drawing ever nearer to the horizon. The leader went on, "You'd better leave, before you're missed."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! thx for the AWESOME feedback! I hope the chapters r getting better, and I'll try and upload the next one soon!**

Chapter 9

Swiftpaw clambered sleepily out of his nest. Even though it had been almost a moon since his encounter with the twoleg, he still experienced nightmares about crouching helplessly in a cage, Shadowpaw at his side. Swiftpaw padded into the clearing, and yawned. It was just after dawn, and Pebblefall was waiting for him in the camp when Swiftpaw emerged. The young warrior called good humoredly, "Hey Swifty! Lets go hunting."

Swiftpaw snorted, "I'll think about it, after you stop calling me that stupid name!"

Lightningfang was sitting below the Meetingstone, talking with Flightfur. The dusky tom purred, "Well, I'm glad you fell for my good nature!"

Lightningfang blushed, "Oh shut up!"

"Is she seriously taking a mate?" hissed Pebblefall.

Swiftpaw shrugged, "She'll be fine."

Pebblefall shook her head, "If she has kits, she can't remain as deputy."

Lightningfang spotted them, and called, "Pebblefall, you lead a patrol. Take Birchpelt and Stormwater with you, and maybe do some battle training."

Pebblefall nodded, and turned to Swiftpaw, "I'll go fetch them."

Swiftpaw turned and padded into the apprentices' den, and nosed Shadowpaw, "C'mon sleepy head, we're going battle training."

Shadowpaw woke up instantly, and followed eagerly after the patrol. On their way out, Stonepaw rushed in, and cried triumphantly, "Yes! I have my warrior assessment tomorrow!"

Swiftpaw forced a smile, but inside he felt jealousy brewing. Shooting Birchpelt a furious glare, he turned back to the mountains, and meowed, "Lets go. That prey won't wait forever."

Swiftpaw bounded ahead, but it didn't take long for the patrol to catch up. They reached the training grounds, a large nook at the base of the mountain. Shadowpaw crouched, and lashed her tail eagerly. Swiftpaw pretended to look weak and feeble, while Shadowpaw triumphantly leapt for him. He caught her in midair, and nocked the black she-cat down easily. Birchpelt nodded approvingly at his apprentice, and Stormwater explained to Shadowpaw, "That was a move the great Firestar used to defeat Scourge. He was a merciless, cruel cat, who died many moons ago, before there was even a lake."

Shadowpaw stared in wonder, as her mentor acted out what he pictured the scene to be. Swiftpaw suddenly heard mocking laughter from behind him, but when he turned, a tawny brown warrior with brilliant stars on his pelt loomed in front of Birchpelt. The newcomer purred, "Don't worry, this is a vision. Only you and I exist here."

"Who are you? Dovewing's friend?"

"I am Bramblestar, Dovewing's distant kin. You may not know this but her great-grandmother Sandstorm, was my father's cousin. I was there the day Firestar defeated Scourge."

Swiftpaw gasped, "But you're a legend! Jayfeather and Ivypool always go on about you!"

Bramblestar chuckled, "Firestar is the real legend. He was my mentor, and almost like a second father to me. But enough talk, I am here to tell you never doubt your mentor, or deputy." He shot a meaningful glance at Swiftpaw, before fading.

Swiftpaw snapped back to reality, and found Shadowpaw and Stormwater still talking about ancient battles. Birchpelt took him aside, and murmured, "I know you're jealous of Stonepaw, but I spoke with Skystar and he thinks you're ready too."

Swiftpaw brightened, and promised, "I won't let you down!"

Stormwater finished his monologue, and asked, "Shall we keep going?"

"Yes, Swiftpaw show Shadowpaw that move I taught you," ordered Birchpelt.

Swiftpaw nodded, and told Shadowpaw, "Watch carefully, I'll go slow at first, and then see if you can try."

He crouched, and Birchpelt charged him with a roar. Swiftpaw dodged him, and tackled his legs. Birchpelt buckled, and Swiftpaw sliced a sheathed paw at his mentor's nose. Birchpelt huffed, "Brilliant! Did you see Shadowpaw?"

Shadowpaw gasped, "Yeah! That was awesome! Let me try!"

She flew into the exercise, mimicking Swiftpaw's moves and quickly pinning him. Stormwater laughed, "You two are a good team! That will be useful someday." He nodded at Birchpelt, "I think Shadowpaw and I will continue, why doesn't Swiftpaw hunt."

Swiftpaw dipped his head, and mouthed goodbye to Shadowpaw before leaving. He headed to head for the ridge, where he knew hares sometimes grazed. Following the tedious path, Swiftpaw remembered his first day as an apprentice. He also remembered Shadowpaw's beautiful eyes scanning the horizon, and this made his heart ache. Swiftpaw shook himself, _why did that happen?_ He liked Shadowpaw as a close friend, but she seemed to be so much more than that now. His thoughts were cut short as a mouse scuttled overhead, scattering clues as to where its location was. Swiftpaw bounded silently towards the fresh scent, staying close to the wall of stone. The mouse was quietly munching on some weeds, not suspecting Swiftpaw crouched behind it. He waited to make sure the mouse had nowhere to run, and then he lunged, finishing the little creature with a swift execution. Satisfied, he carried the plump rodent back to camp, meeting Pebblefall dragging a limp hare. She heaved it onto the prey heap, and panted, "Wow! I had more luck than you for once!"

"Well, I-," before Swiftpaw finished, Skystar padded up.

The leader boomed, "Swiftpaw, are your claws sharp? Are all your warrior skills ready?"

"Yes!" gasped Swiftpaw.

Skystar beamed, "Dawn patrol tomorrow. I said I'd take Stonepaw out at noon."

Swiftpaw purred, "Thank you Skystar! I'll be ready!"

Once the white leader had left, Pebblefall purred, "Congratulations! You can have a nest next to me!"

Snowleaf strolled by, latching his amber eyes onto Pebblefall's. The she-cat blushed, and Snowleaf ducked his head. Swiftpaw asked, "So…you and Snowleaf are mates?"

"No! No, we're just friends." Pebblefall snapped.

Swiftpaw said nothing, but turned and grabbed a sparrow to share with Shadowpaw. The apprentice returned to camp soon, carrying a lizard. She dropped it at the foot of the prey heap, and explained, "It was scuttling over a boulder…"

Swiftpaw just pointed out, "Lizards are quick. Nice catch! I have my assessment tomorrow."

Shadowpaw purred, "That's great! Soon you'll be a warrior! Oh, I wish you could be my mentor."

"C'mon, you know I wouldn't be half as tough with you!"

"Well, its getting dark lets eat."

They shared the sparrow, and then collected into their den. Swiftpaw felt nervous, and questions pounded in his mind. _How would he do on his assessment? What would his name be? Would this mean sneaking off to meet Blossomstar will be easier? _He bounced back to the present when a small paw prodded him. He turned, and met the fierce green gaze of Shadowpaw, who murmured, "Can I share your nest? Since it's your last night?"

Swiftpaw nodded, and gingerly made room as the dark she-cat snuggled down next to him. He guessed they would sleep side-by-side, but when he rolled onto his side, Shadowpaw rested her head on his back. This new sensation of affection was overpowering for Swiftpaw, and he wished it could always be this way. Just the two of them, no clan, no responsibilities. Closing his eyes, Swiftpaw slowly sunk into that reality.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here it is chapter 10! :D Don't forget to review!thx**

Chapter 10

Swiftpaw felt the familiar feeling of Shadowpaw poking him early the next morning. She whispered, "It's time for your assessment! Better get going."

He nodded, regretting pulling away from her embrace. Before he left, Shadowpaw licked his nose, and breathed, "Good luck."

Swiftpaw closed his eyes, and replied, "If I become a warrior today, make sure you hurry up and become one too!"

She purred, and snuggled back into her own nest. Swiftpaw padded nervously into the frosty clearing. It was almost leafbare, and the mornings became colder every waking day. Birchpelt and Skystar were sitting rigidly, their expressions unreadable. Skystar began, "Swiftpaw, you will gather as much prey as you can. Birchpelt and I will be watching, but you won't see us. Good luck!"

Birchpelt gave Swiftpaw a small nod of encouragement, and Swiftpaw set off. The route up the mountain was thick with gathered frost, making Swiftpaw pad lightly. He tasted the air, and spotted a crow. Stomach churning, Swiftpaw crept up to the ridge next to the bird. He had only tackled a crow once, and had only brought it down with the help of Quicklight. It flapped its big wings, making Swiftpaw shiver. He shifted his weight, and leapt for the crow. It tried to fly off, but inevitably came crashing down. Swiftpaw let out a sigh of relief, and hoped he had impressed Skystar. Grabbing the bird, he made his way down to the bend in the path, where he quickly buried his catch. Tasting the air again, Swiftpaw found a hare grazing on some berries. He followed the tracks, and came into view of the rabbit. It was just inside the border, far enough away for Swiftpaw to reach it. Treading silently, he bounded over to the hare, and was suddenly locked in fierce combat with a Sunclan apprentice. It was Claypaw. The young cat slashed viciously at Swiftpaw, and spat, "You filthy forest-fool! You really think you can steal our prey?"

Swiftpaw fought back, and snarled, "You mean _my_ prey?"

Claypaw's only reply was a hiss, followed by powerful blows. Staggering back Swiftpaw thought of the trick he had shown Shadowpaw. He crouched before Claypaw, his tail between his legs. With a hiss of triumph, Claypaw leapt for him. Swiftpaw swung contemptuously, kicking Claypaw away with every advance the apprentice tried to make. Claypaw eventually knocked Swiftpaw away, and grabbed the hare. Before he could turn back to Sunclan, Skystar was behind him. The powerful leader fixed Claypaw with a cold stare, and boomed, "You really thought it would be that easy?"

Claypaw tried to slice Skystar's nose, but the leader nimbly ducked and grabbed Claypaw by his scruff. Birchpelt nodded at Swiftpaw, "Great battle techniques!" he lowered his voice, "I spoke with Claypaw's mother, apparently he practices battle moves non-stop. Says they'll come in handy."

Swiftpaw just rolled his eyes, "All Sunclan cats are mouse-brained!"

Birchpelt chuckled, and looked back at his leader. Skystar had knocked Claypaw down, but the young tom refused to surrender, instead, he started slashing at Skystar's paws, causing him to hop back and forth on tiptoe. "Claypaw! I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

A gray warrior with Snakepaw at his side flew onto the scene. He dragged Claypaw away, cursing and scolding him before turning back to Skystar. The warrior panted, "I am so sorry! That young one doesn't know better!"

"It's alright Ashwhisker, his battle moves were impressive. Please tell Blossomstar to mentor him on boundaries from now on." Replied Skystar flatly.

Ashwhisker ducked his head, and scampered after his apprentice. Skystar looked back at Swiftpaw, and purred, "Well done. You've proven how important it is to you to protect our borders. And that crow you caught was perfect! I think we should go home and let Poppyleaf see to those wounds." He added looking at Swiftpaw's leg.

Swiftpaw realized how badly it was torn, and he wouldn't be able to continue on the assessment. Skystar caught sight of his clouded expression, and reassured him, "You've passed your assessment perfectly!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Swiftpaw limped back to camp. When he entered, Shadowpaw was pacing in the clearing. It was almost sunhigh, and the warriors bustled around Lightningfang, asking for patrols. When Shadowpaw spotted Swiftpaw, she rushed over, "Did you pass? What happened? Oh! Look at your leg!"

Swiftpaw blushed, "It's nothing really, I just fought off Claypaw. Where's Poppyleaf?"

"Here!" called the medicine cat.

Webtail was on the scene first, and he sniffed Swiftpaw's leg. He reported, "It's not deep, but it needs horsetail. I'll go fetch some."

Poppyleaf nodded, and muttered, "What were you doing out there?"

"Stopping Claypaw." Swiftpaw winced as Poppyleaf touched his bleeding ankle.

The old medicine cat mumbled, "That young cat is not to be trusted. He's too like his kin, Scourge."

"Wait! Isn't that who Firestar killed?" Shadowpaw put in.

Poppyleaf's eyes sparked, and she ordered, "Swiftpaw, come into my den, now!"

Swiftpaw hobbled over to the medicine den, and plopped into a nest. Webtail worked quickly, while Poppyleaf explained, "I had a dream. I was next to a river, but the ground was burning, I think that symbolizes Scourge, and it forced me into the river. But in the river, I got stuck in the clay, and I almost drowned. But then, fire appeared out of nowhere, very swiftly, and hardened the clay. It saved me, and the forest."

"What does that mean?" Swiftpaw demanded.

Poppyleaf sighed, "You are Lionblaze's grandson, and his grandfather was Firestar. Scourge is related to Claypaw…so I think Firestar's kin must defeat Scourge's kin once and for all. You are the one!"

* * *

"Swiftpaw, Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? And protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

The brothers answered together, "I do."

Skystar went on, "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Stonepaw, from this point on you shall be known as Stoneclaw. Starclan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of Moonclan."

Skystar strode forward, and put his chin on Stoneclaw's head, while the new warrior licked his shoulder. Turning to Swiftpaw, Skystar boomed, "Swiftpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Swiftheart. Starclan honors your skills, courage, and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of Moonclan."

After stepping back from Skystar, Swiftheart's head was swimming. His parents were beaming at him, as were Pebblefall and Shadowpaw. Birchpelt watched from a close distance, his eyes gleaming. The clan called out, "Swiftheart! Stoneclaw!"

Shadowpaw broke away, and pressed against Swiftheart lovingly. Stormwater touched noses with him, and purred, "I'm so proud of you!"

He turned to Stoneclaw, and said dryly, "Well done. I expect that much from you."

Stoneclaw's face fell, and he stumbled away sadly. Eaglewing glared at Stormwater, and padded after her son. Shadowpaw licked his nose, and murmured, "I'll miss you in the den!"

"I'll miss you too. But you'll be a warrior before you know it!" Swiftheart reassured her.

That night, he and Stoneclaw sat side by side. Neither said a word, but they didn't need to. Even though they Stoneclaw would never admit it, they were both proud of each other. Swiftheart glanced at his brother, and murmured, "You earned this."

Stoneclaw blinked, but his eyes grew warm and soft. That was all Swiftheart needed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shadowpaw flew after Swiftheart. They had just gotten news of Leafheart's kits being born, but the new snow falling could increase the risk of greencough. They reached the camp quickly, and found Owltail pacing tirelessly in the clearing. Webtail was rushing back and forth gathering herbs, while inside Poppyleaf called out encouraging things. Shadowpaw padded over to Buzzardpaw, and asked, "How is she?"

"She's sort of alright…but I think she's having four kits." The apprentice replied.

Swiftheart grimaced, "Sounds painful!"

Shadowpaw nudged him indignantly, "Exactly! You toms don't go through half the pain we she-cats do!"

Pebblefall caught the last part of their conversation, and put in, "That's just because we're stronger!"

"You wish!" Swiftheart flicked his ears.

Another agonized shriek came from the nursery, and Webtail bounced out, announcing, "She had four kits! Three toms and a she-cat."

Owltail shoved the medicine cat away, and tumbled into the nursery purring. Leafpool limped by, ordering, "You should all give her some space."

Swiftheart decided, "I'll go for a walk. Up for it Jayfeather?"

The old tom rasped, "Alright young one. I'll come."

They set off slowly, not a word from either of them. The real reason Swiftheart wanted to talk with the old cat was because he wanted to find out more about Leafpool. "So…when there was Thunderclan, what did you and Leafpool do?" he asked gently.

Jayfeather glared at him, almost as though he was staring at an intruder. Then he sighed, "I thought someone would eventually ask. Leafpool was my mentor. But one day I found out the truth."

He paused, and lifted a cracked pad, "Perhaps we should walk into the forest. The snow will be lighter there."

Swiftheart nodded nervously. He had never been to the woods, because he guessed it was like another world altogether. _No,_ he thought sadly, _you know you're scared because Stoneclaw knows that part of land by heart. _He followed Jayfeather to the entrance, where the snow had begun to slim and settle onto the sides of the trees. Jayfeather went on, "Then, I found out Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw weren't my parents, but Crowfeather of Windclan was my father. I looked long and hard for my mother, but I had no idea she was really my mentor."

"But medicine cats don't have kits!" Swiftheart gasped.

Jayfeather purred, "True, but you try living with in a clan with a cat you have feelings for but can never show it."

Swiftheart ducked his head, realizing how stupid he must have sounded. Jayfeather chuckled, "Don't worry, that was _my_ reaction too!"

Swiftheart walked on feeling cheered, until they turned a bend and found Stoneclaw with Buzzardpaw. She was sitting very close to him, watching the sun beginning to sink below the horizon line. Stoneclaw was completely relaxed, purring loudly. Jayfeather breathed, "What is it?"

"Stoneclaw is sitting with Buzzardpaw…"

The former medicine cat's eyes sparked, and he padded away, trying to stifle a purr. Once the old tom had left, Swiftheart did his best to start climbing a tree. He only managed to reach the first branch, but when he looked back for Stoneclaw, his brother and Buzzardpaw were gone. "What are you doing?" demanded a voice.

With a yelp, Swiftheart came crashing down. Stoneclaw and Buzzardpaw were glaring at him, their pelts ruffled. Stoneclaw went on, "You've only been a warrior for a couple moons, and already you're back to acting like an eavesdropping kit. Honestly!"

Swiftheart shook the snow from his pelt, and replied, "Sorry there brother. Then again I could hear your purring from a mile away!"

Buzzardpaw decided, "I'm going back to camp."

"Yes, lets all go." Snarled Stoneclaw.

Swiftheart followed with ease. The last thing he wanted was for cats to think he listened to his brother. They reached the camp, where Shadowpaw and Mistypaw were rolling together. Mistypaw's blue eyes gleamed, and he tried to tackle his denmate, but Shadowpaw was too quick. Swiftheart felt his heart lurched with pain, and he stumbled into the medicine den. Poppyleaf stared at him blankly, and then sighed, "Okay Swiftheart, what now?"

"My heart hurts." Swiftheart groaned weakly.

Poppyleaf popped her head out to glance around the camp, and when she squeezed back in, she purred, "Jealous much? Sorry but there's no cure for a broken heart."

"My heart's not broken!" snapped Swiftheart.

He got up, and strode into the clearing. Shadowpaw saw him, and laughed, "Ha, alright Mistypaw get off!"

Swiftheart stared in disbelief as she pushed the other apprentice away, and asked Swiftheart, "Do you want to share some prey?"

Swiftheart began to purr, and he pressed his muzzle against hers. Skystar leapt out of his den, and asked, "Lightningclaw, you said you scented a rouge in our territory. I want Birchpelt, Stormwater, Hawkfeather, Stoneclaw, Owltail, Shadowpaw, Buzzardpaw, and Swiftheart to come with me."

The cats quickly gathered, and Shadowpaw bounded beside Swiftheart. He felt exhilarated, having Shadowpaw close to his side, and his brother on the other side of him. They reached the border, and Skystar growled, "Hawkfeather, stay here with Buzzardpaw and Stoneclaw. The rest of you follow me."

The patrol obeyed, following Skystar as he made his way up the mountain. Suddenly, a group of unfamiliar cats was seen rushing towards them. Swiftheart felt sick as he recognized Leopard at the front, with several cats behind her. A black tom with a missing ear leapt on Skystar, bowling him over. Shadowpaw was clouted by an advancing brown and white she-cat, while Leopard jumped on Birchpelt. Swiftheart was about to help his mentor, when claws grabbed his tail. With a yowl, Swiftheart to see brown tom with tiny black spots. The cat yowled, "I am Pepper, your worst nightmare!"

He slashed his long claws down Swiftheart's back, but Swiftheart managed to kick him off. The young warrior snarled, "I don't have nightmares!"

Pepper tried to get up, but Swiftheart pinned him, and clouted his ears viciously with unsheathed claws. Pepper ran howling towards the bottom of the mountain, where the rest of the patrol sat waiting. Swiftheart turned back to the battle, ready for more. "Swiftheart!" Shadowpaw gasped.

Swiftheart followed her gaze, and his head began to pound. Skystar lay motionless, his eyes glazed, a deep scar on his throat. The black tom stood over him, and then screeched, "Everyone! I am Leap! I have just killed your leader, and I-,"

He stopped as Skystar slowly rose, his powerful eyes locked on Leap. The rouge shrieked with fear, and yowled, "Retreat!"

Skystar said nothing as the band of outsiders hurried after their leader. Once they had left, the white tom sighed, "I fear only one of my lives remain."


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry everyone! I know the last chapter wasn't very good. Hopefully this makes up for it! Don't forget _review review review_!**

Chapter 12

Swiftheart padded silently up to the Star-rocks where he had seen a cat's silhouette. He and his clanmates had had to carry Skystar back to camp, due to his weakness. Swiftheart reached the lone boulders, and was shocked when he saw Luna crouched in fear, her eyes wide. She begged, "Don't tell your leader! I-I just wanted to visit Jayfeather!"

Swiftheart growled, "That's no excuse for trespassing. Skystar warned you, so you had better get a move on!"

"What!" gasped Luna.

"Get off of our territory!" Swiftheart nudged her.

Luna pleaded, "Wait! Will you walk with me?"

Swiftheart sighed and followed her as the slender tabby padded away. She went on, "So, you're finally a warrior?"

"Yeah, so is my brother."

"I'm not surprised…after all, you work hard. Are there any new kits?"

Swiftheart gazed curiously at her. Why was she acting like a warrior? He nodded, "Yes, Leafheart just birthed four kits; Flowerkit, Palekit, Ryekit, and Greenkit."

Luna ducked her head, "I'm sorry, I must sound like an intruder."

"No, no. You have a right to be curious."

They continued talking, even at the border, they paused and had a long conversation. Swiftheart felt like he was talking to himself. Luna truly understood what he was talking about. She occasionally asked polite questions, but never made Swiftheart uncomfortable. Swiftheart sighed, "I wish you could be a warrior."

"That's it! I could prove myself to your leader!" Luna gasped.

Swiftheart swiveled his ears, "What, like fight off a dog or something?"

"Yes! You said you had a rouge problem, I could find the rouges and bring them!"

Swiftheart felt his heart speed up, "No! I don't want to lose you!"

Luna gazed at him, her green eyes round and beautiful. Swiftheart shifted his paws awkwardly, "I-I meant-,"

"I know, I love you too."

Swiftheart felt himself drawn to her. He gently entwined their tails, and Luna pressed close to him. He promised, "I'll protect you."

Luna waited for a long while, before pulling away, and murmuring, "I must go now. I'll be back tomorrow- I'll try and find a rouge! Do you know a way into your camp, just in case?"

Swiftheart thought for a moment, and then remembered, "Oh yeah, there is a fallen tree with a hole under it. The hole will bring you outside the medicine den."

Luna promised, "Then I'll be there, tomorrow night."

"I'll be waiting."

Swiftheart waited until she was out of eyeshot, and then imagined their life. Skystar would give her a warrior name, and then in a few moons she would have his kits. Swiftheart also dreamed of tomorrow, until he remembered Shadowpaw's assessment was at dawn. He said he would wait in the camp for her, just as she had. He was suddenly drawn back to his last night in the apprentices' den, when he had dreamed of Shadowpaw. _She'll understand, _he reassured himself. When he reached the camp, Swiftheart saw Shadowpaw sitting rigidly in the center, her eyes blazing. She hissed, "I was so worried! Where were you? I didn't know when you would come back, oh dear look at your pelt!"

Swiftheart realized he hadn't noticed the thorns on his pelt from the bush he had fallen into. He shook himself, and growled, "I'm fine. You should go back to bed, you have your assessment tomorrow."

Shadowpaw flashed him a hurt expression, before turning back to her den. Swiftheart settled down to sleep, his dreams mystified with Luna.

Just before sunhigh, Stoneclaw shoved him, "C'mon Shadowpaw will be back soon!"

Yawning, Swiftheart dragged himself into the clearing. Leafheart's kits were already bouncing about, play-fighting. Swiftheart grabbed a mouse, and started eating. He was still thinking about Luna, her green eyes filled his memories. Suddenly, Shadowpaw burst proudly into the camp. She carried a pigeon and a hare, while Stormwater hauled a pheasant. Skystar purred, "She passed perfectly! We'll hold her ceremony today at sunhigh."

Swiftheart touched noses with her, and she murmured, "It'll be good to sleep next to you again!"

Swiftheart gulped. He had been planning that Luna would sleep beside him, once she was accepted. He nodded, "Yeah…maybe."

Shadowpaw was too busy saying hello to the kits to notice, but Swiftheart felt sick. He left the camp, hoping he might find Luna somewhere. He didn't, but spotted Jayfeather washing on the Star-rocks. Ignoring to snowy rocks, the elder licked a paw and drew it over his ears. He looked up as Swiftheart sat beside him, and the young warrior asked, "Hey, I met Luna last night."

"You did? How is she? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I, I just wanted to be alone with her."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Swiftheart swallowed, "Well, she's really nice, and beautiful, and…"

"Swiftheart, don't trust her." Swiftheart stared at Jayfeather, who went on, "I know her better than any cat, and if she told you anything, she's using you."

Swiftheart pushed him away, and snarled, "No, you're wrong! You just don't want me to love her!"

Cursing under his breath, Swiftheart slumped down the mountain. He glanced at the sun, _almost sunhigh! _He rushed towards the camp entrance, but stopped when he heard low voices. "Alright, I'll take out the leader. The rest of you pick off the strongest ones."

"So where's the camp entrance?"

"There."

"Okay, let's go!"

Swiftheart flew into the camp, and warned, "Ambush!"

Rouges stormed the camp, streaking in through the entrance and tunnel. Above the chaos, Swiftheart heard Jayfeather yowl, "Swiftheart! You've been betrayed!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright chapter 13 here we go!**

Chapter 13

Swiftheart felt blood roaring in his ears, as a slender pale tabby emerged from the warring cats. Her green eyes flashed like slick blood, and her voiced oozed delight, "Swiftheart!"

"H-How could you? You promised me…I thought you cared." Swiftheart stuttered.

Luna put on a fake sweet voice, "Oh, I am so sorry little baby. I had no idea it would upset you!"

Swiftheart lashed his tail, and aimed a blow at her. Luna dodged him easily, and tried to strike him. Swiftheart unsheathed his claw, and slashed a hooked claw down Luna's chest. She shrieked in pain, as blood slowly oozed from her. Swiftheart snarled, "Every time you look at the scars on your heart, think of me. Think of the pain you caused me."

Luna's eyes showed no emotion, but fear and desire. Swiftheart let her stand, before he leapt onto a familiar rouge. _Leopard! _The deadly outcast unsheathed her claws, and bared her teeth. Swiftheart aimed a clout at her ears, but she was too quick. Tripping him, Leopard bit down on one of his ears, ripping them. Blood trickled from her fangs and she started scraping her thorn sharp claws down his back. Before Swiftheart could do anything, a black she-cat with emerald green eyes knocked Leopard away. Never before had Swiftheart felt as relieved to see Shadowpaw fighting beside him as he did now. Leopard hissed and slunk back to the entrance. Swiftheart turned Shadowpaw's head towards him, and breathed, "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

Shadowpaw blinked slowly, and replied, "You save my life by fighting with me."

Swiftheart purred, and continued fighting. It seemed to get easier as more rouges retreated. Skystar had Leap pinned before him, when he growled, "If you ever come into this camp again…"

He let the threat hang in the air, and Leap rushed out of the camp. Webtail and Poppyleaf padded from cat to cat, and checked them for wounds. Swiftheart was glad he didn't have any serious wounds. Shadowpaw was okay too, but something was missing. Stoneclaw. Poppyleaf called, "Webtail, I need to treat this cat! Can you manage the clan yourself?"

Webtail nodded, and started padding towards Skystar. Swiftheart flew into the medicine den, and found his brother lying in a nest. Blood soaked the moss that covered his eye, and he moaned, "Leap cut my eye! My eye!"

Swiftheart shuddered, and crouched beside Stoneclaw. He whispered, "Calm yourself! I am here. Can you hear me? I am with you. You and me always brother!"

Stoneclaw quieted, and murmured, "I don't want to die brother. Don't let Starclan take me, please!"

Swiftheart felt his head spinning, and he swore, "I won't let any cat touch you. Never again brother. Never again."

He waited for a moment before Stoneclaw closed his remaining eye, and sunk into the moss nest. Poppyleaf quickly reassured him, "He's asleep. Give him some time and he'll be right as rain!"

Swiftheart dipped his head, and walked back into the clearing. Skystar was calming the clan, calling out, "Those rouges won't come back in a hurry! Now, we have an important ceremony to take place. Shadowpaw, Mistypaw, Ripplepaw, come forward."

The three apprentices scurried forward eagerly, and Skystar went on, "Spirits of Starclan, I ask you to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior. Shadowpaw, Ripplepaw, Mistypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? And to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The apprentices replied.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Shadowpaw from this moment onward you shall be known as Shadowflight. Starclan honors your strength, willingness, and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan."

Shadowflight licked her leader's shoulder, and he continued, "Mistypaw you are now Mistybreeze. Starclan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you to Moonclan. And Ripplepaw you shall now be known as Rippledream. Starclan honors your nobility and cunning, and we welcome you as a full member of Moonclan."

Skystar rested his muzzle on both apprentices in turn, while the clan called out their new names. Despite being tired from the battle, the clan was still together as one. Once the clan disembarked, Swiftheart rushed to Shadowflight's side. He realized now the mistake he had made, and that he would never let her go again.

* * *

It was sunhigh the next day, and Swiftheart was on patrol with Shadowflight. The ne warrior made her nest right next to his, and they felt closer than ever as they padded up to the Star-rocks. Swiftheart waited until they sat down before he turned to her, "Listen, I was tricked. Luna tricked me into giving her the secret entrance to the camp. It's my fault cats almost died."

"What did she say?"

"She um…said she loved me."

Shadowflight's green eyes glistened, and she replied gently, "She's not the only one."

Swiftheart felt the same feeling that haunted his thoughts every day, and he couldn't restrain himself. He twined his tail tightly around Shadowflight's, and pressed his muzzle to hers. He was worried. What if Shadowflight used him too? But she leaned into him, and purred loudly, her eyes closed. Luna had sat rigidly, forcing a purr and keeping her eyes open. Shadowflight loved him, this is what Swiftheart knew. He whispered, "I want you to fight by my side, always."

"Oh Swiftheart, that's all I want too." Shadowflight replied happily.

Swiftheart growled, "If any cat tries to hurt you…"

Shadowflight gazed at him, her emerald eyes glistening with emotion. Swiftheart thought, _I won't let anything happen to you. _They walked back to camp, their pelts brushing. Greenkit bounced up to him, her amber eyes blazing. She mewed, "Palekit's stupid! He wants to be a Mountain-chaser!"

Shadowflight bent her head, and scolded, "There's nothing wrong with being a Mountain-chaser, in fact it's rather fun!"

Greenkit scowled, and ran back to the nursery. Shadowflight purred, "Kits are so adorable. I'd love to have my own someday!"

Swiftheart licked her cheek, "You will!"

Buzzardpaw burst into the camp, the other apprentices at her side. She exclaimed, "We're going to become warriors!"

Her mentor, Owltail, reminded her, "Skystar said tomorrow! We need to be sure no rouges are in Moonclan!"

Swiftheart glanced at the medicine den. It was no secret his brother had feelings for the young she-cat, but he hadn't come to congratulate her. Swiftheart nodded at Shadowflight, and pushed into Poppyleaf's den. Stoneclaw had his back turned, and he was crouched in a corner of the den. He lifted his tail slightly when Swiftheart asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, why yes. I'm just half blind is all." Spat Stoneclaw.

Swiftheart shuddered as his brother turned towards him. His left eye was sliced and cloudy, but his other was blazing with pain and hatred. He muttered, "Poppyleaf says a warrior of Thunderclan once had an eyes missing. I guess I can't give up yet."

"No, I will never give up on you." Swiftheart touched noses with his brother.

Stoneclaw brightened, and slunk out of the den. Swiftheart nervously watched Buzzardpaw pad over to Stoneclaw. She touched her muzzle to his, and murmured, "I'll never love you less."

Swiftheart let out a sigh of relief. And as Shadowflight sat beside him, he thought, _this is love._


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry the chapters have been short lately, I'll try to improve them! ****_review review review!_**** ;D**

Chapter 14

Swiftheart padded sleepily into the clearing. He had too worried if Luna would come back, so he hadn't slept. Shadowflight excitedly padded next to him, asking, "Can you believe it? My littermates will be warriors too!"

Swiftheart yawned, "Yeah, this is great!"

Shadowflight nudged him, "I know you didn't get much sleep last night…so I was thinking we could go on a quiet walk up the mountains?"

Swiftheart nodded, glad his mate knew he was dreading going on patrol today. Skystar sat waiting atop the Meeting-stone, gazing fondly at the apprentices whispering below him. The leader nodded, and began, "Spirits of Starclan, I ask you to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior. Buzzardpaw, Falconpaw, Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? And to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Buzzardpaw dipped her head, "I do."

Falconpaw nodded, "I do."

"I do," Hollypaw gulped.

Skystar gazed proudly at his daughter, before continuing, "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Buzzardpaw from this moment onward you shall be known as Buzzardfeather. Starclan honors your strength, kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior, of Moonclan. Falconpaw from this point on you shall be called Falconwing. Starclan honors your strength and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan. Hollypaw you shall now be known as Hollystem. Starclan honors your cunning and gentleness, and we welcome you as a full member of Moonclan."

He rested his muzzle on each apprentice in turn, and the clan called, "Buzzardfeather! Falconwing! Hollystem!"

Stoneclaw especially yowled the loudest, and padded proudly to Buzzardfeather's side. Mistybreeze twined around his sister, while Shadowflight and Rippledream congratulated their brother. Swiftheart hovered close to his mate, trying to act social. Eaglewing purred, "Swiftheart, come here."

Swiftheart obeyed, and his mother lowered her voice, "I think it's sweet that you are such a devoted mate, but Shadowflight understands!"

Swiftheart blushed, "I want to do whatever she's doing."

Eaglewing nodded proudly at him, and padded over to Stormwater. Swiftheart waited for Shadowflight to join him, before murmuring, "D'you think Pebblefall likes Wolfsong?"

Shadowflight snorted, "Mouse-brain! Wolfsong is her kin!"

"What! Really?"

"Yes, her father Cinderclaw had Willowbranch as his mate, but now his mate is Larkwing."

Swiftheart shrugged, "Well, I think he should just decide which cat he loves and stick with her."

"Ha! So you've got it figured out have you?" purred Shadowflight, shoving him.

Swiftheart nudged her, "Let's go for that walk now."

They headed out, and Swiftheart noticed the clouds beginning to shield the sun. He grunted, "Great, more snow."

Shadowflight glanced at the sky, and observed, "Look, thunder too."

It was true. The storm clouds occasionally flashed, before rumbling like a Tigerclan warrior. Swiftheart decided, "We should get back home. I don't trust that storm."

Shadowflight nodded, and raced back the way they came. When she realized Swiftheart wasn't following, she turned back. "I'll be back in a minute!" he assured her.

Turning back to the mountain path, Swiftheart's stomach dropped. Rain began to plummet down, as well as hail. It was much darker now, and the only way to see clearly was to wait for thunder to appear. Cold and shivering, Swiftheart began to regret his decision. He started to head back, until he slipped. His face met a rigged rock face, which sliced his muzzle. He shrieked, "Shadowflight! Help!"

Weak and feeble, Swiftheart felt blood flowing freely from his deep scar. He whimpered, and wondered if his grandfather would be waiting for him in Starclan. _I can't die, _he thought, _someone has to protect Shadowflight._ Suddenly, teeth grabbed his scruff, and hauled him to his feet. Swiftheart opened his eyes, to see Stoneclaw hauling him towards the camp. Swiftheart broke away, and gasped, "Why are you here?"

Stoneclaw faced him, and grinned, "Brothers look out for each other."

Swiftheart purred, and shuffled behind Stoneclaw. They finally reached the camp, where Webtail was waiting. He grabbed Swiftheart, and helped him stumble into the medicine den. Poppyleaf glanced down at him, and gasped, "He's lost a lot of blood! Fetch cobwebs!"

Swiftheart felt himself growing ever sleepier. He closed his eyes, and heard a familiar voice screech, "No! I can't live without you!"

-**The next day**-

Swiftheart opened one eye, half expecting to be in Starclan. Instead, he found himself gazing up at Stoneclaw's concerned eye. His brother sighed, "You woke up after all! Thank Starclan. Shadowflight stayed with you most of the night too."

"Really? Thank you brother." Swiftheart wheezed.

Brother, it felt good to say that again. Stoneclaw went on, "Poppyleaf says Starclan spared you for a reason…maybe that means you are destined to be a leader!"

Swiftheart snorted, "You forget I'm a Mountain-chaser. I will never be given the honor of leadership."

Stoneclaw looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he gasped, "Hey! I should teach you about the forest!"

"What?" Swiftheart demanded.

Stoneclaw was already nosing him out of the den, and towards the camp entrance. Shadowflight emerged from the warriors' den, and yowled, "Swiftheart, you're alive!"

Swiftheart licked her cheek, and purred, "I promised I'd never leave your side."

Shadowflight blushed, and Stoneclaw led the way into the forest. Swiftheart lifted his scarred muzzle, and tasted the dense air. Usually, the undergrowth was rich with life, but today nothing stirred. Stoneclaw sighed, "Leafbare is a hard time, especially when it comes to prey. There might be some mice or crows."

Swiftheart was doing his best to remain quiet, but every step he took a twig snapped or leaves rustled. Stoneclaw instructed, "Distribute your weight, as though you were balancing on a log."

Swiftheart gritted his teeth, and raised himself onto his toes. He pranced about, dodging leaves and tree roots. Stoneclaw snorted, "Not like that! Watch."

Daintily, Stoneclaw flew across the ground. He silently leapt into a tree branch, and continued climbing higher. Swiftheart looked down at his paws. They were urging him, taunting him to follow Stoneclaw. Swiftheart bunched his muscles, and tore across the forest floor. Though his paws occasionally crunched on snow, he felt invisible. With one tremendous bound, Swiftheart found himself in the tree. Stoneclaw was watching, his mouth open with shock. Swiftheart flicked his ears, and climbed higher, switching from branch to branch until he reached the sky. Swiftheart looked out, and gasped at the intense beauty. _This is just like the mountains!_ Swiftheart thought. Stoneclaw popped his head out next to him, and purred, "Whoa, you've sure got talent! It took me moons just to learn how to climb a tree!"

"Well I learn from the best." Swiftheart grinned.

Stoneclaw purred, and turned back to the view. In the mountains, you could see as far as Blossomstar's camp, but from the treetop it seemed much closer. Swiftheart thought guiltily of Blossomstar. He promised his friend to meet her soon, but it had been moons. He decided, _then I will go, tonight._


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright time 4** **A TWIST :O**

Chapter 15

Swiftheart waited until the clan had settled down to share tongues, before he left to visit Blossomstar. Shadowflight asked, "Is something wrong? You look stressed."

Swiftheart licked her ear fondly, and purred, "I think I'll go hunting. If you don't mind."

Before Shadowflight could object, Webtail nodded, "Yes, it would be good for you to get some fresh air!"

Swiftheart stretched, and headed for the border. It was sunset, and he knew the clan would soon go to bed. He tasted the air, and was stupefied to find the strong scent of Sunclan. He looked down the mountain path, and saw a patrol of warriors, led by Blossomstar herself. He rushed to greet them, relieved to see their pelts smooth. Blossomstar purred, "Greetings Swiftpaw, I am here to visit Skystar."- Her eyes clouded- "My deputy, Fishclaw, was found dead beside the camp entrance. There was rouge scent mingled with his."

Swiftheart nodded, "Of course. We too had trouble with rouges. Oh, and my name is Swiftheart now!"

Blossomstar nodded at him curtly, but Swiftheart knew if they were alone, she would praise him greatly. As the warriors padded by, Claypaw informed him vaguely, "My name is Clayfoot, and this is my apprentice, Mousepaw."

Swiftheart glanced at the tiny gray tom beside him, who cowered under Swiftheart's gaze. Swiftheart nodded, and padded into the camp. He called, "Skystar! Blossomstar is here to talk with you about the rouges!"

Skystar was there in an instant, purring, "Greetings Blossomstar, it's been a while."

"It certainly has!" Blossomstar replied, and touched noses with him.

The two leaders padded into Skystar's den, while the warriors twined around old friends. Swiftheart found Lionpaw, and his friend purred, "My new name is Lionclaw! And my sister's name is Tigerscar!"

Swiftheart turned to see a white she cat with black stripes and a torn ear. She dipped her head at him, and padded away. "Beautiful isn't she! Just like our mother was." Lionclaw breathed.

Swiftheart cocked his head, "Your mother?"

Lionclaw nodded. "Her name was Dawnpelt. She said Tigerscar was named after our uncle, Tigerheart."

Swiftheart blinked. Where had he heard that name? "Oh yeah! Jayfeather said my kin, Bramblestar, was Tigerheart's uncle."

Lionclaw gasped, "Then…you and I are…cousins?"

"Um, I guess so!" Swiftheart purred.

Mystified, Lionclaw padded away to join his father. Swiftheart shrugged, and walked to where Shadowflight was arguing with Clayfoot. The Sunclan warrior boasted, "We know the best fighting moves thanks to my kin, Scorch…or something.

"Well, _my_ kin, Blackstar, was one of the strongest leaders the clans have ever known." Retorted Shadowflight.

Thunderheart appeared, and scolded, "Now that's enough you two! Clayfoot, we are guests in their camp, show a little respect!"

Swiftheart waited for Clayfoot to argue like he always did, but the tom hung his head, and replied, "You're right Thunderheart, my apologies. Please forgive me."

Thunderheart gave Clayfoot a nod of approval, and walked away with Hawkfeather. Suddenly it hit Swiftheart, and he hissed in Shadowflight's ear, "So that's it! Clayfoot is acting like this so that he can become deputy!"

Shadowflight's eyes widened, and she gasped, "Starclan forbid! He has no leadership skills!"

"I'll have to warn Blossomstar." Replied Swiftheart grimly, "We cannot let Clayfoot become leader. If he does it will be the end of everything."

Shadowflight flattened her ears, and turned away. Swiftheart sighed. He understood his mate's discomfort. Clayfoot was deadly, after all, he boasted non-stop about his battle practice. Swiftheart sat up as Blossomstar and Skystar padded out of the den, and Skystar continued, "Of course, we'll let you know if any more rouges are found."

Blossomstar nodded, "Thank you, Sunclan could use some support when deputies and kit are going missing left and right."

Skystar lowered his voice, "Kits!"

Swiftheart moved closer, interested to hear what Blossomstar had to say. "Yes, our apprentices, Cloudpaw and Leafpaw went missing, along with Featherkit. We have reason to believe that rouge Leopard and her allies killed them."

Swiftheart's stomach dropped, and he pictured Palekit being snatched away by Leopard or Leap. _Or Luna, _he pushed the thought away. Blossomstar jumped down, and yowled, "We're leaving."

"No, please stay and share fresh-kill with us!" offered Skystar.

Blossomstar dipped her head gratefully, "Thank you, but we must return home. I need to choose a new deputy, and re-mark the borders."

Skystar stood back, and Blossomstar led her clan away. Skystar looked around the camp, and then ordered, "Lightningfang, remark the borders, organize hunting patrols. I want one senior warrior to guard the nursery at night."

The warriors exploded into action. Stoneclaw called, "Swiftheart, up for another day in the forest?"

Swiftheart eagerly followed his brother. Now that he had grown used to the forest, it seemed less inhospitable. Stoneclaw eagerly fell into a hunting crouch, and crawled towards a crow. Swiftheart watched his brother disappear behind some ivy, only to hear a shriek cut short by a loud snap. Stoneclaw emerged, the bird firmly tucked between his teeth. Swiftheart raised his tail and challenged, "I'll bet I can get _two _crows!"

Stoneclaw rolled his eyes, "You get two of everything!"

Swiftheart streaked across the floor, and tasted the air. There was no scent of crow, but the fresh smell of shrew. Swiftheart rushed towards the sounds of scuttling, and was unsurprised to see several shrews eating together. He fell into a silent hunting crouch, and stalked towards the unsuspecting rodents. He snatched up one quickly, but the other two rushed away. Swiftheart glanced up, _more storm clouds! _Rushing back the way he came, Swiftheart nervously called, "Stoneclaw?"

"Swiftheart! I see the rouges!"

Swiftheart was about to rush in that direction, when he realized he heard another cat, screeching in a panic. He yowled, "Stoneclaw come quickly!"

Stoneclaw arrived soon, panting, "But Swiftheart the rouges-,"

"Are a diversion. A cat is being taken!" Swiftheart interrupted his brother.

They began to race in the direction of the howling, and then they reached the sheer edge of the cliff. It was then they saw the scene. Blossomstar was grappling with Leap, while Leopard dragged another cat away. A black she-cat. Swiftheart felt the tension rising within him, and he shrieked, "Shadowflight! I'm coming, I promise!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello Hello Hello!Hope you all enjoy this chapter!CX**

Chapter 16

Blood roared in Swiftheart's ears as he rushed to his mate. Leopard tried to knock him away, but between the squirming Shadowflight and Swiftheart, she couldn't hold on. She released the black she-cat, and turned on Swiftheart with a roar of, "Decide! Do you want my daughter, or this insolent pathetic hairball!"

Swiftheart spat, "I'd rather die than love your daughter."- He turned to his mate- "Go and fetch more warriors!"

Shadowflight blinked at him, and flew back to the trees. When Swiftheart turned back however, Leopard had vanished. "Swiftheart. Save me!" screeched a she-cat from the river's edge.

Swiftheart hurtled towards the voice, fearful he would see Shadowflight. He was wrong. Luna desperately to a log, her eyes wide with horror. Swiftheart gazed at her unflinchingly, and growled, "Very funny Luna, the joke's on me. But I will never fall for your tricks again!"

Luna plunged under the surface, but when she emerged she gasped, "This isn't a trick! I could drown! Save me!"

Swiftheart felt his muscles tense, his mind screaming at him to grab Luna. But his heart didn't miss a beat, but instead remained strong. He snarled, "Save yourself."

Luna stopped and stared at him, until the current grew and she submerged once again. Turning his back on the scene, Swiftheart turned in time to see more than half of his clan streaking over the battlefield. He looked back to where Luna had disappeared, but there wasn't a trace of her. _The forest will be safe, and so will I,_ he thought. Suddenly, teeth grabbed his leg, and dragged him back. Swiftheart whipped around to see Luna clawing him. She spat, "If I die, you die too. That's a promise you said you'd keep!"

Swiftheart's blood turned cold, and he fastened his claws onto a tree root. Luna grabbed him again, but Swiftheart had a firm grip. His leg burned as it carried Luna's weight, causing Swiftheart to clench tighter to the tree. Finally, the burden was released as Stoneclaw dragged the dripping rouge back to the riverbank. Swiftheart shrieked, "Fool don't let her live!"

Too late, Luna pounced on Swiftheart, and clawed his ears. Stoneclaw was about to help, when Blossomstar ordered, "No, this is Swiftheart's fight."

Swiftheart grappled helplessly, trying to kick Luna. She dodged him, and raised a claw. Swiftheart hissed, "You wouldn't!"

"I would!" Luna snarled, but Swiftheart could see regret in her eyes too.

Before she could swipe him though, Blossomstar bowled her over. The rouge turned her fearful expression onto the Sunclan leader, before rushing away with her tail between her legs. Shadowflight appeared at Swiftheart's side, and pressed against him. Swiftheart twined their tails, and whispered, "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'll never leave you." Shadowflight replied hazily.

Lightningfang yowled, "Alright, they're gone. Time to return home."

The warriors obeyed readily, Blossomstar dipping her head before turning back to her path home. Lightningfang decided, "We need a constant border patrol. We're too vulnerable otherwise."

Swiftheart closed his tired eyes, "I hope that doesn't include me!"

When they reached the camp, Leafheart's kits surged forward and demanded news. Flowerkit's eyes were rimmed with fear, and she mewed, "If they attack again will we be okay?"

"Of course we will! Father will slash them and chase them away!" Snarled Ryekit with relish.

Leafheart gathered them back into the nursery, shooting Lightningfang an apologetic look. The deputy simply purred, "It's good to see young kits so eager to serve!"

Ryekit beamed, "Can I be your apprentice?"

"You will be assigned a mentor by Skystar silly!" Lightningfang nudged him.

Swiftheart stretched, and glanced at the sky, _sundown! _He turned to Shadowflight, "I'm going to sleep."

Shadowflight nodded, and the pair padded into their nests. Shadowflight purred, "Do you remember your last night in the apprentices' den?"

"How could I forget?" Swiftheart's eyes light up at the memory.

Shadowflight purred louder, and squeezed into his nest. Swiftheart wrapped his tail around her, happy for the company.

-Sunhigh the next week-

Swiftheart treaded back to camp, a pheasant clamped between his jaws. He looked up at the sun, and broke into a sprint, knowing the kits' apprentice ceremony would take place. He made it back just in time to hear Skystar call the kits new names. He dropped his bird on the pile, and rushed to Shadowflight's side. Skystar watched him, a purr rumbling from him as he went on, "Greenpaw, I have chosen Stoneclaw to mentor you. Ryepaw, I think Snowleaf can manage you. Flowerpaw, Swiftheart can pass on his skills to you, and Palepaw, your mentor shall be Pebblefall. May these warriors teach you all they now, in wisdom and in kindness."

The apprentices touched noses with their mentors, Flowerpaw gazing up at Swiftheart eagerly. Swiftheart purred, "Don't worry you'll do great!"

Shadowflight pressed into his side, "Congratulations! Flowerpaw's lucky to have you."

Swiftheart nodded, "We should head out."

Flowerpaw bounced with excitement with Palepaw, while Pebblefall hissed, "We're in for it!"

"No going back now!" Swiftheart pointed out.

He led his new apprentice up the cliff, and fondly remembered how terrified he had felt on his first mountain walk. Flowerpaw on the other hand showed no trace of fear, only pure excitement. She gazed out across the territory, her amber eyes wide with amazement. Swiftheart pointed with his nose, "Those marshlands are Sunclan territory. And that forest over there is where warriors learn to hunt."

Flowerpaw asked, "Well…where do we hunt?"

"Here silly." Purred Pebblefall.

Flowerpaw gaped, and crouched at the edge of the cliff. Palepaw rushed up, and gently shoved his sister. She shrieked in fear, and rushed backwards, clawing his ears. Pebblefall growled, "Palepaw! This isn't a place for mucking about! Your sister could've died."

"Yes Pebblefall." Mumbled Palepaw guiltily.

Swiftheart became aware of a horrified yowling sound, coming from the river. He called over his shoulder, "Keep going, I'm going to check something out."

Leaving Pebblefall and his surprised apprentice, Swiftheart flew towards the sound. _The forest!_ He thought. Working quickly, Swiftheart bolted into the familiar trees, his heart pounding. Suddenly, Stoneclaw burst out of the bracken, dragging Ryepaw by his scruff. The young apprentice was twitching, his eyes glazed. He was covered in red bumps, and some were bleeding. Snowleaf followed with a clouded expression, Greenpaw at his heels. When he saw Swiftheart, he quickly explained, "It was an accident, we never knew there were wasps around here! Let alone a hive!"

Swiftheart froze, his mind whirling. _Are Starclan trying to kill us?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Excitement+Reviews=:D/XD**

Chapter 17

Stoneclaw pushed his way into the camp, Ryepaw still twitching uncontrollably. Poppyleaf rushed to his side, and ordered, "Bring him into the medicine den, and hurry!"

Stoneclaw gently laid Ryepaw's head on the moss nest, and Webtail began to apply a poultice. Swiftheart watched from a distance, as Ryepaw relaxed, and went limp. He gasped, "He's…dead!"

Poppyleaf shoved him out of the den, and snarled, "Shut it big nose, he's not dead yet! Get your flappy ears back to the mountains!"

Swiftheart fell backwards, taken aback by the medicine cat's protectiveness over her patient. Greenpaw begged Poppyleaf, "Don't let my brother die please!"

Poppyleaf looked from one to the other, a nightmarish grim expression on her face. She crouched next to Greenpaw, and told her slowly, "I know I don't look like a terribly strong cat, and I'm not when it comes fights. But, I have the strongest personality of any cat, and I won't let him die. Not today, not tomorrow."

With that, she turned back to the den, and whisked her tail over the lichen so that it blocked the entrance. Greenpaw tried to barge her way back inside, but Stoneclaw hauled her back. He ordered, "Let's go back into the forest."

"I don't want to! There might be more wasps in there!" Greenpaw shuddered.

Swiftheart offered, "You could come to the mountains with us."

Greenpaw looked up at her mentor hopefully, who purred, "I haven't been up there in a while."

The three strode into the hills, Swiftheart in the lead, pointing out landmarks and territory markers. Halfway up the mountain, Pebblefall leading the two apprentices back down. Flowerpaw in particular looked crestfallen that her mentor had abandoned her, but Palepaw looked excited. Swiftheart sighed, "Sorry Flowerpaw, Ryepaw was attacked by a swarm of wasps."

"Starclan forbid! Is he okay?" Pebblefall gasped.

Swiftheart admitted, "We're not sure yet, but Poppyleaf promised he would be fine. Let's go for a walk."

The patrol set off, Flowerpaw still upset. Swiftheart stopped them at the top of the trail, and decided, "We'll head back now."

-That Night-

Swiftheart told Flowerpaw, "You can go to bed now, we'll take the sunhigh patrol tomorrow."

Flowerpaw nodded, and padded back to her den. Swiftheart padded into the warriors' den, happy to have some time to himself. Shadowflight was already asleep, and Swiftheart had noticed how slow and exhausted she had been. He slumped down beside her, and closed his eyes. Immediately, he found himself beside a river, covered in mist. Swiftheart was confused, _is this real? _Suddenly, a pair of orange eyes glowed luminously in the fog. Swiftheart stiffened, his claws unsheathed. The eyes belonged to a small brown tabby, with a long tail and white paws. He blinked slowly at Swiftheart, and explained, "Greetings Swiftheart, my name is Hazelpaw."

Swiftheart spluttered, "But you…you're Blossomstar's…brother?"

"Yes, I'm glad my sister noticed how fine a warrior you would become." Hazelpaw brightened.

Swiftheart felt the question tugging at him again, _why am I in Starclan? _Hazelpaw went on, "I am here to warn you, of a darkness that has fallen to the clans. He, Scourge's descendant, and your very, very distant kin, will become your greatest rival."

"But why? Why me? Why not Stoneclaw, he's a thousand times stronger!"

"Ah, but he lacks selflessness, and putting himself before his duties. Loyalty cannot stop the will to do what is right."

Swiftheart was shocked, "I-I am doing the right thing?"

Hazelpaw purred, "Of course! Now, return to your clan."

Swiftheart sat up, his pelt spiked. Shadowflight rolled over, moaning, "Swiftheart it's too early."

Swiftheart cocked his head. Shadowflight was one of the lightest sleepers in all of Moonclan, and she always woke at dawn. As he padded out, Swiftheart realized it was almost sunhigh. Fear struck him, and he rushed into the medicine den. Poppyleaf was giving Ryepaw some moss soaked in water, though Swiftheart noticed with relief that the young cat was healing rapidly. Poppyleaf looked up in surprise, "Swiftheart! What can I do for you?"

"Can you look at Shadowflight? I think she might be sick." Swiftheart kneaded the ground while he talked.

Webtail gasped, "I hope it's not greencough!"

"Nonsense, the snow stopped falling days ago!" his mentor scolded.

Webtail shrugged, and padded into the warriors den. Swiftheart was about to follow, when Webtail told him, "Wait here, I'll come and tell you in a moment."

Swiftheart paced nervously in the clearing, his mind filling with worries. What if she had a permanent cough, or a shorter life span? What if she went blind or deaf? His heart quickened as Shadowflight emerged, her expression calm but determined. "Swiftheart, walk with me?" she asked.

The pair padded away, to a small hill next to the mountains. The fresh grass swayed in the wind, making it comfortable. A perfect meeting place. Swiftheart looked at his mate, noticing how carefully she walked. He shut his eyes, and flopped on his belly to stretch and lie next to her. _I don't care if we can't be together for long; I just want her for as long as I can have her, _Swiftheart swore. Shadowflight began slowly, "Swiftheart, you've probably been realizing how out of sorts I am at the moment. I suspected it myself, but I never really thought it was true until Webtail told me."

Swiftheart paused, and then blurted out, "I don't care if you have a disease! Nothing will change between us, nothing!"

Shadowflight's eyes widened, and she purred, "No silly, I'm going to have kits."

Swiftheart fell over, a mixture of joy and excitement ringing in his ears. He stumbled on, "R-really?"

"Yes, in about three moons."

"Oh, oh wow! Shadowflight this is wonderful!"

Shadowflight leaned against him, and Swiftheart nuzzled her softly. They lay there for a long while, until Swiftheart realized, "Stoneclaw and Stormwater will be thrilled, so will Eaglewing and Pebblefall! I have to tell them!"

He broke into a run, before turning back for permission. Shadowflight purred, and nodded at him. Swiftheart felt the blood pumping in his veins, and the adrenaline that carried him home. Stoneclaw and Eaglewing were muttering, while Pebblefall, Birchpelt, and Wolfsong talked. Swiftheart burst in, panting quickly. Stoneclaw padded to his side, "Something wrong?"

"What happened?" Pebblefall asked.

Swiftheart explained happily, "Shadowflight's going to have kits!"

Stoneclaw's eye widened, and he twined around his brother with a meow of, "Already!"

Stormwater nodded proudly at him, "You'll make a wonderful father."

"They'll both be wonderful parents." Pebblefall gasped, "Oh Swiftheart, I'm so happy for you!"

Swiftheart promised, "I'll do whatever I can for Shadowflight, and my kits."

Flowerpaw popped her head out of her den, and squeaked, "Did someone say kits?"

"Yes dear, Shadowflight's expecting." Eaglewing told her.

Flowerpaw gazed at her mentor, "Wow! Congratulations Swiftheart!"

"Thank you little one. Up for patrol?" Swiftheart asked.

They set off quickly, delight making Swiftheart move faster. He waited for them to reach the mountain, before ordering, "Now, I'm going to teach you to hunt."

Flowerpaw nodded, and Swiftheart began to position her into basic hunting crouches. The exercise went fairly successfully, and they finished by the time it was sunset. Flowerpaw reached the camp, and cheered, "I can hunt now!"

Her mother, Leafheart, licked her ears proudly. Swiftheart was surprised to see Skystar pad towards him. The leader dipped his head, "They tell me Shadowflight is pregnant, congratulations."

"T-thank you Skystar!" spluttered Swiftheart.

The white tom went on, "Now. I need you to travel to Sunclan, and deliver a message for Blossomstar. Tell her the rouges were spotted crossing the moorland."

Swiftheart lowered his voice into a hushed whisper, and answered, "Of course Skystar. I'll give her the message."

He headed out, trying not to make himself visible to the rest of the clan. The remaining light was just enough for him to spot the markers which led to the camp. Swiftheart made his way to the clearing, grimacing as he rested his paws on the soaked marshy ground. It didn't last long, for the trail branched out to a solid path. Swiftheart headed for the camp, until he spotted an entrance with to huge cats in front of it. One Swiftheart recognized as Badgerstripe, a large white tom with black stripes. The golden tom beside him, bared his teeth defiantly. Badgerstripe shoved him back, "Quiet Dawnheart! Greetings Swiftheart, what brings you here?"

Swiftheart dipped his head respectfully, "Greetings Badgerstripe, my apologies. I bring a message for Blossomstar, it's about the rouges."

Badgerstripe nodded, and led him into the camp. The warriors didn't seem to mind a Moonclan cat in their camp, Lichenpelt even asked him, "Hello Swiftheart, how's your mother?"

"She's well thanks, I'll tell her you asked!" Swiftheart purred.

"Swiftheart! What can I do for you?" called a familiar voice.

Blossomstar beckoned him with her tail, and padded back into her den. It was a large well-spaced den, inside of a hollow cedar tree. She purred, "So, Badgerstripe tells me Skystar sent a message."

"Yes, but I also have news!"

Blossomstar purred, "What?"

Swiftheart told her, "Shadowflight is expecting my kits!"

Blossomstar touched noses with him, and proudly rumbled, "I can imagine you as a wonderful father already!"

Swiftheart only beamed more, before continuing more seriously, "But, the real reason I'm here is because we saw the rouges crossing the moorlands."

"What!" snarled Blossomstar, bristling.

After Swiftheart explained, Blossomstar decided, "I need to have a word with Mousetail."

Swiftheart nodded, knowing Mousetail must be the new deputy, "Of course, I'll leave."

Blossomstar gazed at him, and whispered, "If only…"

"Blossomstar, I met Hazelpaw in a dream."

Blossomstar brightened, and sighed, "I always wanted to know if you would ever meet him."

Swiftheart said a quick goodbye, and headed out. Many cats gave him messages to take to friends, Bronzefire, an elder, asked him to say hello to Jayfeather and Ivypool. Swiftheart headed back out across the moor, a new feeling of responsibility flowing through him. He was going to be a father!


	19. Chapter 18

**Review Thanks! It helps me out a lot!**

Chapter 18

Thunder crashed down from the sky, turning the clouds a dark gray torment. Swiftheart hated it when the weather was fowl, but he hated rain even more. Luckily, there was no rain, only terrible wind which whipped against everything. Swiftheart fluffed out his fur to keep warm, and did his best to finish the patch in the elders' den. Jayfeather grumbled, "Hurry it up will you? We don't want to catch our death of cold! I'm far too old to die now!"

Ivypool rolled her eyes, and rasped, "Ignore Jayfeather, you're doing fine!"

Swiftheart sighed, and pulled one more willow branch over the hole. "There, it's done!" he huffed.

Nighthollow grumbled, "Good, now go fetch me a squirrel will you?"

"I'll get it you old mange-pelt!" Leafpool sighed.

Swiftheart purred, and padded back to the warriors' den. He missed Shadowflight sleeping beside him, but she was two moons pregnant and her belly was swollen. Swiftheart settled down, but it was too windy to focus.

-The Next morning-

Swiftheart stretched out in his nest. He had barely slept at all, and he felt like he was going to crumble. "Swiftheart! Ready to go?" hissed Flowerpaw.

Swiftheart forced his eyes open, and rasped, "Yeah, okay let's go."

He led his apprentice to Lightningfang's rock, where the deputy gave orders. She called, "Swiftheart, take Pebblefall, Quicklight, and your apprentices to the mountain border."

Swiftheart dipped his head, and collected the patrol. Quicklight asked, "Do you want to teach these paws' some more battle moves?"

"Why not?" Pebblefall purred.

They headed out, and quickly marked the border. "Now, I'll show you my first battle move!" Quicklight rumbled.

He crouched slightly, tensing his muscles and putting one paw on a rock. Palepaw leapt for him with a roar, but Quicklight quickly flicked the stone at him. The apprentice hit the wall of the mountain with a thud, and scrambled to his paws to see Quicklight leaping for him. The apprentice was quickly pinned, and Pebblefall nodded, "Nice technique."

Swiftheart opened his mouth, but suddenly Snowleaf joined them. He panted, "Swiftheart! Shadowflight fell!"

Swiftheart felt numb, and he sped home. Snowleaf dashed at his side, explaining, "She went for a walk pant we think she tried to catch a bird pant in a tree, but the branch broke."

Swiftheart's mind whirled, and he hissed, "Why didn't you stop her?"

Snowleaf shot him a glare, "We didn't even know she was out okay?"

They reached the camp, and Swiftheart pushed his way into the medicine den. Shadowflight was sprawled out in her nest, barely breathing. Poppyleaf had her eyes closed, and she murmured a prayer to Starclan. Webtail worked busily, propping Shadowflight's head up and peering at her bruised legs. Swiftheart demanded, "How is she?"

"I think she'll wake up, but it might be a while." Webtail reassured him.

Swiftheart bent down beside his mate, and breathed, "come back to me, I can't live without you."

Shadowflight moaned slightly, but her eyes didn't open. Swiftheart sat by her side for a long time, until he sighed and headed to the fresh-kill pile. Pebblefall and Stoneclaw were whispering, and the entire clan shot a glance at him. Swiftheart pretended not to care, but he felt the intense stare of his clanmates when his back was turned. Stormwater offered, "Would you like to share this hare with us? It's very fresh!"

Swiftheart sighed, "No thanks, I'm going to take my bird into the medicine den and sit by Shadowflight."

Stormwater looked at him sorrowfully, but he didn't object. Swiftheart looked back at the fresh-kill. _I don't feel like eating, _he thought. Sighing, he padded into the den, and lay beside his mate. Closing his weary eyes, Swiftheart remembered the time he and Shadowflight had slept under a beech tree. She had promised never to leave his side, and he had done the same.

"Wake up Swiftheart, Shadowflight woke up!" Poppyleaf hissed.

Swiftheart blinked open his eyes sleepily, and demanded, "Where is she?"

Poppyleaf led him to the nursery, where a dark queen lay washing. Her emerald eyes glittered, and she looked content. Swiftheart breathed, "You're alive."

The queen looked up, and rose to her paws. She replied, "I heard you calling me, and I found my way back. Oh Swiftheart, you saved me!"

Shadowflight rubbed her muzzle against him, and breathed in his scent. Swiftheart told her sternly, "What were you thinking? Jumping about in trees!"

Shadowflight looked at him skeptically, and told him, "What are you talking about? I was going for a walk, when a cat began to chase me. I knew I wouldn't outrun him with my belly swollen, so I tried to climb a tree. I thought I could hide up there, but the rouge forced me onto a branch that wouldn't hold…"

Swiftheart trembled with rage, and licked her ears, "When I find out which flea-bitten half-breed did that to you, I will feed him his tail wrapped in silverthorn."

"Silverthorn?" repeated Shadowflight, cocking her head.

"Yeah, it's this strong silver vine covered in very sharp metal thorns. If you get caught in it, there's no getting out." Replied Swiftheart solemnly.

Shadowflight went on, "Well, I'm glad we never ran into it. Now, are you going to hunt? It won't be long before sunhigh!"

Swiftheart dipped his head, and headed into the forest. Pausing to study the ground, he could see two pairs of prints. Cat prints. One pair was huge, larger than any warrior's. The second pair was smaller, about the right size for a she-cat. _Shadowflight's, _Swiftheart guessed. He began to follow the scene. He saw his mate was right, for the prints turned to a tree, and disappeared. Swiftheart then saw the broken tree limb Shadowflight was forced onto, and he tasted the air. It was stale, but the scent of rouge was there. Swiftheart followed the scent, until it came to, a river. Suddenly, loud voices could be heard heading his way, and instinctively Swiftheart leapt into a bush. Immediately, a band of rouges appeared, headed for the water. A couple started drinking, but several others held back to listen to a blue-gray tom, with huge paws. He boasted, "And the queen just begged, 'oh no, please spare me!' Ha! As if I would do that. No, no I just shoved off the tree. Killed her I tell you, killed her!"

A one-eyed yellow she-cat cooed, "Oh Adder, you're such a hero!"

"I like to think so Horizon! Hey Leopard, anymore cats you want me to attack?" Adder yowled triumphantly.

The leader didn't move, but continued lapping freshwater from the river. Swiftheart noticed how the group exchanged uneasy glances; one she-cat in particular kept casting glances at her deep scars. Swiftheart thought, _surely Leopard doesn't beat her own followers? _The spotted she-cat finally turned around, and growled, "You insolent fool! Do you realize you forgot to cover your scent, or even your pelt? No, dim-witted Adder, you will not leave the group until you prove yourself, tonight."

"Tonight?" echoed a speckled brown tom.

Leopard turned on him, unsheathing her powerful claws and clouting the young tom with a hiss of, "What's wrong Pepper? I thought you said the sooner the better!"

Pepper forced a nod, and Leopard released him. He mumbled, "Sorry Ma', I just thought it would be better to observe-,"

"To observe us fail, of course! Just like your father!" Leopard turned to the river, and wailed, "You wouldn't even stay to see your own kits! I trusted you Sol…I trusted you."

The group sat patiently, while their leader howled next to the swelling stream. When she gave up, Leopard called, "Daughter, come here my child."

Out of the bushes strode Luna, her pelt neatly groomed, her eyes gleaming. She purred, "Greetings Ma', what is it?"

"How is you're mate dear? Have you visited him?" asked Leopard.

Swiftheart's mind whirled, _had she been spying on him? _Luna went on, "Oh yes, I visited yesterday! He gave me a mouse!"

"Ah, but tell me, did he give you the details of Sunclan's patrol schedule?" Leopard demanded.

Luna purred, "Yes, there will be one at sunhigh, we'd better get moving."

The patrol nodded, and slipped away. Swiftheart felt a jolt of fear within him. He rushed back to camp, and hissed, "Stoneclaw, Buzzardfeather, Snowleaf, Pebblefall, come with me!"

The cats followed puzzled, and it was only when they reached the moor when Stoneclaw demanded, "Okay Swiftheart really, what's this about?"

"I saw the rouges. They say they're going to ambush a Sunclan patrol, we have to warn them!" Swiftheart panted.

The warriors looked at each, and Pebblefall agreed, "Okay, we're with you."

Swiftheart purred, and led his patrol further onto the unfamiliar ground. Not far off, a patrol of warriors with Mousetail at the lead was headed to the moors. Instantly, the rouges burst out of the forest and flew at the Sunclan deputy. "No!" Swiftheart yowled, and threw himself on the attackers.

Mousetail looked up in surprise, but didn't stop fighting. Swiftheart pounced onto Adder, and snarled, "This is for Shadowflight!"

He scored his claws down both sides of the rouge's head, causing Adder to shriek with pain. Swiftheart was so intent on hurting the outsider, he didn't notice Mousetail attacking Leopard. The rouge leader easily dodged easily, and let her long claws penetrate the deputy's throat. Mousetail gasped for air as blood pooled out from his neck. Slumping to the ground, the deputy never took his vengeful eyes off of Leopard. "Blossomstar, they're here!" yowled Clayfoot.

The warrior threw himself on Leopard, but Swiftheart saw he never pierced the leader. Leopard doubled back, and yowled, "I've been beaten!"

The rouges followed as Leopard retreated, and Blossomstar knelt beside her fallen deputy. Clayfoot panted, "I should've been here, fighting!"

"Thank you, Clayfoot. You have proven yourself a noble warrior." Rumbled Blossomstar. She turned to Swiftheart, "Thank you, young one. Without your help more might have died. Send our thanks to Skystar."

Swiftheart straightened, "It was nothing."

Clayfoot eyed him suspiciously, and growled, "Why were you on our territory in the first place?"

"We were at the border when we saw the rouges. We wanted to head them off, but we ended up fighting beside you." Replied Pebblefall smoothly.

Clayfoot was unimpressed, but Blossomstar purred, "We owe you our lives, if ever your clan are in peril, send a messenger and we'll come ready."

Swiftheart dipped his head, and led the patrol away. It didn't take long to reach the camp, where they explained the fight to Skystar. Later that night, Swiftheart slipped away. He knew where to go. He knew who would be waiting.


	20. Chapter 19

**Warning: This chapter contains little content. I know...so don't worry, it's supposed to be short. Ill post more later ;D**

Chapter 19

The half moon began to rise as Swiftheart made his way up to the Star-rocks. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he did his best to ignore it. A single she-cat sat waiting on a lone boulder, her pale green eyes unmoving and dangerous. She meowed, "It's been a while, hasn't it."

"Only to some. So, who is your knew mate?" Swiftheart growled.

Luna beamed, and purred, "He's a real sweetheart, once saved me from a fox! And he became deputy today! Isn't that-,"

"Luna, who is he?" Swiftheart interrupted her.

The she-cat looked at him, a hurt expression clouding her eyes, "You used to listen to me, and beg me to never stop! What changed?"

"I met your true nature. Now, is your mate Thunderheart or something?" Swiftheart replied.

"No! No, my mate is Clayfoot." Luna assured him.

Swiftheart felt the ground swaying beneath him, and he choked out, "C-Clayfoot! The 'noble warrior' loves a rouge!"

Luna closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them, they were filled with emotion. She begged, "Swiftheart I need you! I need your help! Please!"

Swiftheart backed away, his ears flat as he snarled, "No, never again will I fall for your trickery."

"Please! I'm going to have kits."

"Kits?"

"Yes, I-I can't raise them, and Blossomstar hates us too much to adopt them. Will you raise them?"

Swiftheart felt his heart lurch, and he sighed, "I can't…I'm sorry. I'm going to be a father myself, and I need to devote all my time to my kits."

"But…I can't raise them! Do this for me, and I swear on my father's name I'll never lay a claw on your clanmates again!" Luna wailed desperately.

Swiftheart paused, and growled, "Wait, I'm confused. Jayfeather says he raised you, but then you're in league with Leopard."

Luna blinked, and then explained, "It's true Jayfeather helped raise me, but when I was old enough I left. I was having a harder time fending for myself, when my brother's Pepper and Adder found me. They took me to our mother, and she cared for me. I owe her my life, and I intend to stay with my kin."

Swiftheart closed his eyes. He could take in Luna's kits, but how did he know she wouldn't betray him? He could kill her, but he would never live with himself. Finally, he breathed, "Alright Luna, I'll adopt your kits."

Luna opened her mouth, but Swiftheart continued, "On my terms. One, Shadowflight and I are their parents alone. Two, you won't approach them or my children. Three, you keep your promise."

Luna dipped her head low to the ground, and then pushed her nose into Swiftheart's pelt. She whispered, "I promise you, I did love you."


	21. Chapter 20

**Alright here's chapter 20! Don't forget to review/fav/follow...or just one thx!**

Chapter 20

Swiftheart paced in the camp. Shadowflight was kitting, and he still had Luna's kits on the brain. She said she would give birth the same day, and Swiftheart needed to find a way of getting them to the camp. Webtail popped his head out, and called, "It's official Swiftheart, you have four kits! Three toms and a she-cat!"

Swiftheart nodded kindly at him, and gently padded into the nursery. Shadowflight lay, four kits suckling at the curve of her belly. One tom had the same dark markings of Shadowflight, while his brother was pale gray, almost white. The third tom had the same light gray and white fur as Swiftheart. Swiftheart noticed his daughter's beautiful dark red fur. Shadowflight rasped, "I've thought of a couple names. How about we call the little black one Alderkit, and the one that looks like you Ivykit."

Swiftheart beamed, "Yes, I like those. How about we call the almost white one Hailkit, and our little she-cat can be Flamekit."

Shadowflight purred, and closed her eyes. Swiftheart brightened, and padded outside. He headed to the secret entrance, where Luna had promised to leave her kits. Swiftheart looked around, before rushing to the entrance. A pair of gray tabby kits, one tom and one she-cat, lay mewling softly. Swiftheart grabbed them, and padded into the camp. He easily slipped into the nursery, and hissed, "Shadowflight, I need you to do something for me."

Shadowflight listened intently as Swiftheart explained a rouge he met dropped them and left. After a moment, she nodded slowly, "Alright, these are kits I've birthed."

Without another word, she let out a sharp wailing. Webtail appeared a moment later, and gasped, "What's wrong?"

"She had two more." Swiftheart explained hurriedly.

Webtail widened his eyes, and Poppyleaf scolded him, "Careless tom! She could've died!"

Shadowflight decided, "I'll call the tom Rainkit, and the she-cat Bluekit."

Swiftheart nosed the two new kits to their new mother, and noticed with relief that there was just enough room for two more. A new thought struck him, _how will I father six kits?_ Stoneclaw purred, "Congratulations! They'll be fine new additions."

"Yes, little warriors before you know it!" purred Pebblefall.

Swiftheart nodded, and headed out. The mountain seemed predictable, and the forest was too dense. _I'll go to the river,_ he decided. The river wasn't too far away, and when Swiftheart arrived, he saw a she-cat was there too. Luna. She was crouched nest to the stream, weeping. Swiftheart meowed, "Your kits are safe."

Luna whipped around, and then gasped, "Oh Swiftheart, how could I have given up my kits?"

"Luna, you and I both know they'll have better lives in Moonclan." Swiftheart pointed out.

Luna choked out, "I know, but it still doesn't seem right. Still, will you name them?"

Swiftheart gulped, "We have, Rainkit and Bluekit."

Luna closed her eyes, as if picturing the tiny scraps. She replied at last, "Those are good names. I always knew I could trust you. Please know, I was forced to betray you. If I didn't Leopard would have killed Pepper."

Swiftheart sighed. He knew he couldn't fight the fact that he still had feelings for Luna, but they weren't strong. Luna sighed, "You deserve, so much more than my trust. I-I want to give you something, anything!"

"You've done enough Luna. You can't give up anymore than what you already have."

"I know! I'll make you deputy! You just need to hunt in the forest right?"

"It's not that simple, I need to earn the loyalty of my clan too." Swiftheart spluttered.

Luna rested her paw on his, and told him, "Come here tomorrow, and I promise I'll teach you."

Swiftheart felt his heart burning, but he didn't want to leave Flowerpaw. "No, I'll meet you here a moon from now."

-One moon later-

"Flowerpaw! Your kicks should fly higher." Swiftheart scolded.

Flowerpaw leapt as far as she could, and broke the stick Swiftheart had shown her. Swiftheart nodded approvingly, "Well done, a few more moons, and you'll be halfway to becoming a warrior."

Flowerpaw gaped, and then begged, "Can I go play with the kits now? I promised I'd show them my new fighting move!"

Swiftheart purred, "Go on then."

He followed his apprentice back to the camp, happy that his kits were good-natured. Alderkit and Flamekit had his eyes, while Hailkit's eyes were dark amber, and Ivykit's had dark blue eyes. Rainkit had broad shoulders, and yellow eyes, just like Clayfoot. Bluekit had much gentler heather-blue eyes, and the same markings as Luna. Swiftheart padded into the camp, and was immediately attacked. Alderkit mewed, "Attack!"

He was the oldest, and always had the most mischief. The youngest, Bluekit, was much more sensible, and hung around the medicine den much more than the others. "Ha, got you now!" Ivykit squeaked.

Swiftheart grinned, and heaved himself t his paws. The kits instantly lost interest, and began to practice their hunting skills. Swiftheart sighed, _how am I going to do this everyday? _Shadowflight watched fondly from outside the nursery, gazing at each kit equally. Swiftheart sighed with relief. He knew the other warriors had their doubts, especially Webtail. Swiftheart shook the thought away, and turned his attention to Lightningfang. The deputy definitely hadn't been acting herself lately, and had been lazier. She sat now, her tired eyes flashing uncomfortably. Skystar sat on the Meetingstone, watching the kits with amusement. Then the leader looked at his deputy. His eyes narrowed, and he called, "Poppyleaf, I'd like a word with you."

The medicine cat padded up to her leader, and the two whispered together. After a moment, Skystar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch birds in trees gather beneath the Meetingstone for a clan meeting!"

The warriors gathered, Shadowflight rounding up her litter. Skystar waited, before yowling, "Lightningfang, you are to resign as deputy."

The clan gasped, and Lightningfang snarled, "Why should I? No cat has ever doubted my loyalty, never questioned my position. What changed?"

"You are pregnant. It's against the warrior code for you to remain a deputy," Skystar answered coldly.

Lightningfang's eyes grew round with fear, and she wailed, "I can still care for the clan and my kits! Please don't do this!"

Skystar closed his eyes, and replied, "I have no choice. You are no longer the deputy of Moonclan."

Lightningfang sank to her haunches, and then replied slowly, "Very well. Then I wish to be a full time queen, and care for all the kits. There is nothing left for me as a warrior."

"Are you sure? You might regain the position." Skystar warned her.

Lightningfang didn't flinch, but turned and stepped down from the Deputy-rock. "Can I be deputy now?"

The squeak came from Rainkit. Shadowflight hissed, "Hush! It's disrespectful!"

Skystar purred, and padded back to his den. Swiftheart headed out of the camp, when a cat hauled him to one side. Swiftheart met the fierce eyes of Luna, and she hissed, "Hurry! You have to kill Adam!"

"Who?"

"He's a rouge out for blood, he's about to kill your kits and Shadowflight! Kill him!"

Swiftheart spotted the huge brown rouge, and broke into a run. A moment later, Shadowflight screeched, "Leave my kits alone!"

Swiftheart threw himself on the rouge, and hauled him backwards. Adam turned and aimed a blow at Swiftheart. The clan made a circle around the two cats, Skystar calling out, "Leave him, this is Swiftheart's fight!"

Swiftheart slammed into Adam, forcing him to fall. Adam was out of breath, and Swiftheart took the advantage. He pierced his claws on the rouge's throat, and dragged them down. Adam watched blood flow freely from his wound, and choked, "It's all dark…there's nothing left!"

Slumping to the ground, Adam's eyes glazed and he let out a final shaky breath. Flowerpaw gasped, "Swiftheart saved Shadowflight and the kits!"

"He's a hero!" Chorused Leafpool.

The clan broke into a cheer, and Shadowflight twined her tail with him whispering, "You saved me again! I knew I needed you!"

"No!" shrieked a horrified voice.

The clan parted as Webtail dragged a body into the camp. _Poppyleaf! _There were gasps of distress and sadness, especially from Ryepaw. Skystar padded to her side, and murmured, "Your death was not in vein my friend."

He leapt back onto the Meetingstone, and called out, "Poppyleaf's death was avenged. It is a sign. I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. Swiftheart is the new deputy of Moonclan."


	22. Chapter 21

**Here we go! Don't forget to review please! Also next chapter will be all about the "before time" XD**

Chapter 21

Swiftheart felt numb. His clanmates gazed at him with newfound respect, and his children crowded around him squeaking. Stoneclaw purred, "Congratulations! You'll be a magnificent leader!"

"B-but he's a Mountain-chaser! He can't be deputy!" snarled Owltail.

Skystar replied, "Ah, but he practices impressive hunting techniques in the forest when he thinks no one is watching. He is skillful, and puts his clan above all else. No cat, should question his loyalty. I have spoken."

The leader padded back to his den, leaving the clan to stare at their new deputy. Swiftheart looked around, and saw Stormwater nodding at him encouragingly. Swiftheart cleared his throat, and began, "Right, um, we need to see if there are no more rouges on our territory. Stoneclaw, take Buzzardfeather, Waspwing, Snowleaf, and your apprentices to the border. Quicklight, lead Stormwater, Pebblefall, and Birchpelt to the mountain border. If you see a rouge, bring it back here. We will find out more from a living rouge, rather than a dead one."

The warriors headed out, Birchpelt purring, "And after all these moons I thought I would always order _him_ around!"

Stormwater nudged his friend good naturedly, and padded away. Swiftheart called, "Wolfsong, take some warriors and go hunting. You too Eaglewing."

The Mountain-chaser led Crowwhisker and Ebonystep away, but Wolfsong didn't budge. He let his cold eyes rest on Swiftheart for a long time, before gathering Owltail and Hawkfeather. Swiftheart let out a sigh of relief, and then a cat burst towards him. Webtail panted, "Swiftheart! I need you to travel to the Moonpool with me! Tonight!"

Swiftheart blinked, "Wait, why?"

"Just come, please!"

Swiftheart nodded sheepishly, and climbed up to Skystar's den. He croaked, "Skystar, I have been asked by Webtail to accompany him to the Moonpool…tonight."

Skystar didn't open his eyes, or get up from his nest. Swiftheart shifted uncomfortably, but finally his leader swiveled an ear in his direction. "Alright. You may go."

"Swiftheart dipped his head, but when he got up to leave Skystar went on, "Strange. I thought it was your dream to be deputy ever since you were a kit?"

Swiftheart gulped, "Well, it was. I just don't think the clan will ever accept me."

He thought, _especially when they find out two of my kits are rouges._ Skystar padded to his side, and murmured, "Don't lie to me. I know for a fact Rainkit and Bluekit aren't yours."

"Y-you're right. But please, Shadowflight and I can raise them! They'll never know about their real parents!" Swiftheart wailed.

Skystar growled, "_Who_ are their real parents?"

Swiftheart sighed, "Clayfoot, and Luna. Please let them grow up without their parents. I am their father, and I love them. I won't let any cat touch them."

"I admire your ferocity over them, and so I respect your instincts. That is one of the reasons you are my deputy, you always stand by your decisions, and accept when they are wrong. No other cat shall know, as long as I live." Skystar promised.

Swiftheart breathed, "Thank you, Skystar. I owe you my life, and so do my kits."

Webtail called, "Swiftheart we need to leave now!"

Skystar nodded, and Swiftheart made his way to the medicine cat. Shadowflight meowed, "Swiftheart, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to the Moonpool with Webtail!" Swiftheart told her.

Webtail nudged him, and the two set off. Webtail began, "Listen, the reason I'm taking you, is because there's something you need to see."

Swiftheart pricked his ears but didn't argue. He was eager to see the great lake. Jayfeather and Leafpool droned on about it everyday, so Swiftheart knew it must be impressive. Webtail went on, "And, Leafpool was the medicine cat who discovered the Moonpool!"

"Wow, really?" Swiftheart gaped.

He had no idea his family and kin, had such a big impact on the clans. It took a long time to reach Windclan territory. Swiftheart was shocked. The moor was completely corrupt and flooded. A lone boulder was sticking out, while the other rocks lay several feet under water. "That is called the Tallrock. It's where the Windclan leader would sit for clan meetings, like the Meetingstone."

Swiftheart gasped, "But, Ivypool said it was a beautiful moor."

Webtail sighed, "It _was_ a beautiful moor, all the territories were beautiful. But after the Great War, y'know, the twelve moon battle caused by Rowanstar arguing with Onestar over borders. Anyways, the remaining leaders, Mistystar and Bramblestar, led the warriors back home, where they divided once more. But once they were safe and out of they way, a massive storm hit, causing serious permanent damage. It's a good thing they left when they did."

As he talked, the medicine cat led Swiftheart up a small path, where a glistening silver pond lay. The Moonpool. On the other side lay Starclan, in all its glory. Swiftheart crouched before the glowing water, and Webtail instructed, "Dip your nose into the water, and you'll fall into a dream."

Swiftheart gulped, and touched the icy water. He sank slowly into a dream, where he found himself in an unusual forest. It was perfect, green and thriving. Swiftheart turned, and saw two warriors chasing each other. The dark tabby she-cat purred, "Acornleap stop! You know I'm going to have kits!"

"So?" The calico tom nudged her, "C'mon Lilyheart, my father is still visiting Mistystar, and he won't know you've been hunting!"

"Yes, your father is the one leader who has sense!" Lilyheart squealed and shoved him.

A deeper voice growled, "Son! Get back on patrol, and Lilyheart, get back to the nursery!"

The two obeyed, still purring. A dark brown tabby tom, with amber eyes and a long scar on his shoulder padded forth and faced Acornleap. The tom gulped, "Sorry father! I was just…"

"Quiet!" the tom suddenly hissed.

Suddenly, a huge dark orange tom flew out of the trees, and shrieked, "Shadowclan attack!"

Warriors flew from the woods, and burst out and attacked. Swiftheart gazed in helpless horror as the brown tabby was struck down. Acornleap howled, "Bramblestar no!"

Swiftheart leapt to help, but immediately, the cats disappeared. A lone brown she-cat remained. She told Swiftheart, "Greetings, my name is Briarlight. I was the medicine cat of Thunderclan, and I mentored Poppyleaf."

Swiftheart cocked his head, "Uh, does that mean you were-,"

"Jayfeather's apprentice? Yes, he taught me well." Briarlight cut him short.

Swiftheart gasped as Poppyleaf appeared next to the medicine cat. Briarlight purred, "Tonight, we will explain it to you."


	23. Chapter 22

**Don't forget to review please, i need support :l**

**;) hope u all like!**

Chapter 22

Swiftheart felt himself being plunged into a vision, and suddenly, he was on an island. It was snowing, and four cats sat arguing atop a great tree. Many other cats sat beneath them, some arguing, and some simply watching. Swiftheart felt he was not alone, and turned to see a new cat beside him. This tom, a golden-brown tabby, purred, "My name is Brackenfur. I was a warrior who made it to see your territory. I died soon after in the forest. Now, I am here to show you the past. There are four leaders on the tree branch. The brown one is your kin, Bramblestar. The gray she-cat is Mistystar, Riverclan's leader. The orange tom is the Shadowclan leader, Rowanstar. And the dusky light brown tabby is Onestar, Windclan's leader. They are all arguing over what they should invest their strength in, hunting or fighting. You may listen in."

Swiftheart nodded slowly, and padded closer. Rowanstar snarled, "Think of how we could use our strength. If a badger attacked, we would be too busy hunting, but if we fought together, we would be unstoppable!"

Bramblestar broke in, "You're beginning to sound a bit like Tigerstar!"

"You would know, half-breed!" Onestar shot back.

A furious roar broke out from all of the leaders, and Onestar leapt for the Thunderclan leader. Bramblestar caught him, and forced the tom back. Bramblestar yowled, "Enough! We are leaving!"

The rest of the Thunderclan warriors circled around their leader, still glaring around menacingly. Onestar hissed and leapt back down to his clan. Swiftheart relaxed. Maybe this was the end of the rebellion. Suddenly however, Brackenfur reappeared, and told him, "Now, I will take you to five moons after this gathering occurred."

Swiftheart gulped, and he was swept away back to Thunderclan. Cats everywhere desperately fought each other. Acornleap himself was defending Briarlight, who dragged herself over to a leaving throng of warriors. A queen yowled, "Acornleap, we have to leave!"

Acornleap struck the Shadowclan warrior once more, before he followed the she-cat. Mistystar too led a party, who stood rigid and frightened. Swiftheart gazed regretfully around, seeing a few carrying kits, and others hauling half-dead cats. Brackenfur explained, "Mistystar and Bramblestar finally made it to your territory, where Bramblestar died a few days later."

Swiftheart once again saw the time change before him. It was a sunny, bright day. Cats crowded around a dead body, while one black tom sat upon the Meetingstone. He called out, "Tonight, Poppyleaf and I will travel to the Moonstone to receive my nine lives."

Swiftheart glanced at Brackenfur, who explained, "That is Acornleap's brother, Darkfoot. He succeeded Bramblestar, and his nephew, Skystar, succeeded him."

Swiftheart gulped, and looked back at the warriors. He noticed the queen, Lilyheart, had a swollen belly. Acornleap sat close beside her, his gaze downcast at the sight of his father's body. Swiftheart waited for the time to push forward, before he realized why Lilyheart's kits were so important. Three bounced about the clearing, one more assertive than the others. Their mother called sharply, "Skykit! Hawkkit! Ebonykit! Time for bed!"

Swiftheart remembered Skystar mentioning Ebonystep and Hawkfeather were his littermates. As soon as the memory passed through Swiftheart's mind, he was snapped back to a starry field. Poppyleaf sat alone, her eyes bright as she purred, "I am glad you were able to see the legacy of your kin's life. Still, it is time for you to leave. May Starclan light your path as deputy."

"Wake up Swiftheart, you need to see this."

Swiftheart sleepily lifted his head at the sound of Webtail. The young medicine cat nosed him to his paws, and led him just beyond the Moonpool. There, lay a smaller pool, where a hue boulder shielded one side. Swiftheart paused. On the boulder, were carvings of a cat. It showed the warrior in different actions, as well as ages and so on. Gaping, Swiftheart realized these were his life events. It was a time-line, starting with a kit version of Swiftheart gazing at the mountains. Next, depicted him and Stoneclaw receiving their mentors. Swiftheart felt numb at the next carving, the carving of himself standing with a cat with a star on its head. Webtail explained, "I-um-I think I've figured out what each sign stands for. The star makes a leader, and the oval is a deputy. A moon is a medicine cat, and a flower is a queen."

Swiftheart gazed at the portrait of himself. He had an oval on his forehead in the final picture, while sitting next to a cat with a flower on her head. "This is your life Swiftheart. It is a sign from Starclan, you have a great destiny ahead of you."

-The next day-

Swiftheart followed his apprentice to the mountains. She was learning fast, and it wouldn't be long before she earned her name. Swiftheart told her, "Flowerpaw, there's a robin up there on the ridge. See if you can catch it."

"No problem Swiftheart!" Flowerpaw purred.

The young cat climbed up the cliff, trying to blend her orange pelt into the rock face. She suddenly leapt onto the bird with a roar, snapping its neck easily. Swiftheart nodded at his apprentice approvingly, "Well done! I'll have to speak with Skystar about your warrior assessment."

Flowerpaw gasped with excitement, "Really? Oh thanks Swiftheart! I won't let you down."

She grabbed her bird and headed for the camp, Swiftheart following at a distance. He felt tired, still dazed with being chosen by Starclan to _cleanse the forest_. Before he could take a step towards the camp, a tiny voice cried, "Help!"

Swiftheart flew around, and saw to his horror Ivykit clinging helplessly to the ridge of the mountain. Swiftheart bolted up the mountain, his instincts imploring him to reach his son. Ivykit couldn't hold on forever. At the last second, a she-cat appeared, and grabbed Ivykit by his scruff. _Blossomstar! _Swiftheart's heart leapt with joy, as his friend safely carried Ivykit towards him. Alderkit and Flamekit followed slowly, looking dejected. Swiftheart rushed to his son, and frantically licked him. He then turned to Blossomstar, and breathed, "Thank you so much Blossomstar! I don't know what might've happened if you hadn't been here!"

"It was nothing, and I'm sure they're mother is frantically looking for her kits right now!" Blossomstar purred.

Swiftheart turned his attention to the three kits, and yowled, "What were you thinking? You could've been killed if it weren't for Blossomstar! I never want to catch you in the mountains without a senior warrior, understood?"

The three nodded quickly, and turned to see Rainkit, Bluekit, and Hailkit. Rainkit warned, "Mother is angry you didn't tell her you were going! You're in big trouble."

They scampered away, tails high. Blossomstar purred, "So many! You must have a hard time, but I can tell you're cut out to be a father."

Swiftheart sighed, "I hope so!"

"So, any news?" Blossomstar pressed.

Swiftheart nodded, "Yes, our deputy, Lightningfang, decided to give up her position and become a full time queen."

Blossomstar blinked, "So, who replaced her?"

Swiftheart raised his chin, "_I _did!"

"Swiftheart that's wonderful! I knew you would someday." Blossomstar curled around him.

Swiftheart nudged her, purring loudly. It didn't last. Clayfoot appeared, panting, "Blossomstar, there's trouble back at camp. Some loner tried to attack a patrol. He refuses to tell us anything though."

Blossomstar turned serious, and dipped her head, "Very well, but before we leave, touch noses with your fellow deputy!"

Clayfoot barely acknowledged Swiftheart's presence, and pretended to be surprised to see him standing there. His yellow eyes glittered with hatred, and as he brushed by Swiftheart's ear, he whispered, "I told you, someday you're mountains will be _mine_!"

Swiftheart recoiled, and stared at the tom. Blossomstar ignored this, and continued, "Why don't you two chat. I can handle the camp while you're gone."

"Sounds good." Replied Clayfoot through gritted teeth.

He waited for his leader to vanish, before flinging Swiftheart against a rock like prey. He snarled, "Listen half-breed, you know full well who Luna is."

"Yes, and I know _full well_ who her mate is, Clayfoot!" spat Swiftheart.

Clayfoot bared his teeth, but continued, "She says our kits were born dead, but I think you're hiding something."

"Why would I hide a couple of half-clan kits? What benefits would they bring me?" Swiftheart pointed out.

Clayfoot swung his massive head back to the trail, and left Swiftheart scrabbling for a foothold.


	24. Chapter 23

**Ok this I hope is better because its longer! hope every1 enjoys ;D**

Chapter 23

Swiftheart looked into Skystar's den, and asked, "Skystar, do you have a minute?"

The leader nodded, and Swiftheart began, "Well, Flowerpaw is ready to be assessed, and so are most of the others."

"Very well, I will assess Flowerpaw and Palepaw tomorrow at sunhigh, and Greenpaw and Ryepaw at dawn. Go tell them."

Swiftheart nodded. It was sunset, and most cats were settling down. He popped his head in to find all the apprentices, before he began, "Apprentices, are your claws sharp? Are all your warrior skills ready?"

"Yes!" Ryepaw squeaked.

Swiftheart rumbled, "Good, you and Greenpaw will be assessed at dawn, and you two will be assessed at sunhigh."

The apprentices gazed at each other in pure excitement, and Swiftheart left them to talk. Shadowflight was having a hard time settling the kits down, so Swiftheart offered her, "I could tell them a story."

Shadowflight purred, and made room for him in the nursery. The kits shrieked with delight as their father padded in, and he began, "There was once a great leader called Firestar. This great cat ruled an ancient clan, named Thunderclan. He was a glorious and noble cat, who faced many perils, but none were a match for the terrible warrior, Tigerstar. He roamed the forest, killing warriors where he pleased. One day however, Firestar saw him doing this, and killed him, saving millions of cats. He's a great part of our family tree, a great-great-great grandfather you should all look up to."

Rainkit's yellow eyes grew round with wonder, and Bluekit gaped along with Flamekit and Hailkit. Alderkit gasped, and Ivykit fell asleep. Shadowflight nudged Swiftheart, "I think that's enough for one night, time for bed!"

Swiftheart padded into his nest, and realized tomorrow Flowerpaw might be sleeping in the same den. He was surprised to find himself dreaming, and finally got a good sleep.

The next morning, Swiftheart awoke at the sounds of tiny squeaking. He sighed, guessing it was his kits again. _Never tell them a scary story before bed,_ Swiftheart thought grudgingly. He padded out of the camp, and headed back up the mountain. Suddenly, a strong smell stopped Swiftheart dead in his tracks. Dog. Two headed up the mountain, their scents mingled with the scents of Swiftheart's kits. A rage bubbled throughout the deputy, and he tore up the slope. He spotted his children several fox-lengths away, Ivykit, Hailkit, and Alderkit trying to make a run for it. The others crouched in fear before a huge brown dog. The terrible creature barked at the kits, snapping at Flamekit. Rainkit held its gaze, and scored his tiny claws on the dog's muzzle. It backed away, and Swiftheart saw his chance. Leaping in front of his kits, he ordered, "Go and send more warriors!"

The kits looked at their father, and then trampled each other back to the camp. Swiftheart turned his attention back to the dog, its powerful muscles rippling, its lips drawn back to reveal horrible fangs. Swiftheart launched an attack, aiming for the dog's belly and ears. The dog began snapping, catching Swiftheart's ear and shredding it. Swiftheart shrieked as blood spattered out of his missing ear. He smacked the dog's eye, claws exposed. The beast howled in shock as blood dribbled from its eyelid. Swiftheart spat menacingly, but he could feel his strength ebbing. Suddenly, a flash of silver appeared out of the corner of his eye, and there was Luna fighting beside him. Swiftheart huffed, "Its no use, its too heavy!"

"No, there is a way." Luna replied determinedly.

She pressed close to Swiftheart, and rammed herself into the dog. The creature whimpered as it tumbled to its death, carrying Luna with it. "No!" Swiftheart shrieked.

He rushed to the spot where the pair had fallen. The beast was dead, but Luna's chest barely lifted, her eyelids fluttered. She rasped, "Its too late now, I go to join the Endless Skies. They are our Starclan."

Swiftheart barely managed, "N-no, I can't lose you! Please don't leave me, I'll get our medicine cat if you-,"

"Too late, you've made my life all the worthwhile. Promise me something."

"Anything!"

"When you become leader, you let my brothers join your clan. It's all they've ever wanted, and you know they'll be loyal."

"I promise, it will be done. Oh Luna, I'm so sorry."

The queen purred hoarsely, "I'll see you when you fall asleep."

Swiftheart pressed his head to hers, and the rouge let out a final shaky breath before lying still. The cat Swiftheart once thought he would one day share his life with, was gone. Pawsteps made the ground tremble, and Swiftheart looked up as cats poured into the ravine with him. Stoneclaw panted, "You okay? Rainkit told us there was a- whoa double kill! Nice job!"

Swiftheart trembled with rage, "How can you **SAY** that! She died and it's my fault!"

Stoneclaw backed away, but Skystar stepped in, "Well done Swiftheart, that dog might have killed more. That rouge's death wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Yeah, why does it matter so much anyways?" Stoneclaw demanded.

Swiftheart shook his head, and managed, "At least let me bury her, alone."

Skystar nodded, and let Swiftheart carry her body up to the Star-rocks. The warriors were too busy marveling over the dog's corpse, to notice Swiftheart dig a hole. Before he buried her, he padded back to camp using the secret entrance, and asked Jayfeather to come with him. The old tom agreed, and the two walked back up to the Star-rocks. Jayfeather breathed in her scent, and buried his nose in her fur, Swiftheart sobbed, "It's _my_ fault she died. I should have plummeted after the dog, not her!"

"Don't be an idiot. You did enough by taking in her kits." Jayfeather scolded him.

Swiftheart flinched, "Y-you know?"

Jayfeather snorted, "Of course! I smelt her scent, and I've delivered enough litters to know it's rare for a queen to birth more than five kits at a time."

"You wouldn't-,"

"How stupid D'you think I am? Of course I won't tell anyone. Now, lets bury her beside my favorite rock."

Swiftheart touched noses with Luna once more, before Jayfeather gently placed her body in the grave. He suddenly had a thought, and ordered, "Hang on a minute."

He disappeared behind a bush, before reappearing, his mouth full of flowers. He showered the rouge in petals, before Jayfeather buried her. The two toms sat, before Swiftheart sighed, "I have to go. It's time for Flowerpaw's assessment."

Jayfeather nodded, and purred, "Don't worry, I'll be here."

Swiftheart left the old tom, and headed down the mountain. Pebblefall, Crowwhisker, Skystar, and the two apprentices sat patiently at the base of the mountain. Skystar spotted him, and purred, "Alright, lets begin. Flowerpaw head up the mountain, Palepaw you head the other way. Crowwhisker I want you to watch Palepaw with Pebblefall, while Swiftheart and I follow Flowerpaw."

The cats nodded at each other, and began. Swiftheart watched his apprentice swiftly bound up the slope, following the scent of a raven. Skystar followed at a distance, not used to the slick stone ground, the leader almost fell. Swiftheart stuck close, but carefully watched as Flowerpaw pulled off an excellent catch. She buried her kill, and continued. Swiftheart held his breath, and sighed with relief when Flowerpaw snatched up a cottontail rabbit. Skystar waited until she had caught two more mice, before revealing himself and told the young she-cat warmly, "Well done! Now, tell me what you can smell."

Flowerpaw obediently tasted the air, before reporting, "There's a strong scent of rouge and dog, and a faint smell of snake."

"Very good! You've passed your assessment." Skystar nodded approvingly.

They headed back Swiftheart purring loudly as Flowerpaw bounced about with her prey. They met Palepaw and the two other warriors soon after, all looking pleased. Flowerpaw and Palepaw rushed to greet the other two apprentices, while Swiftheart padded into the nursery. The kits were all sitting rigidly, still corrupt from the dog attack. Shadowflight saw Swiftheart come in, and she wailed, "Thank Starclan! If you hadn't been there for the kits…"

"I actually hit it!" Rainkit boasted.

Shadowflight scolded, "Enough! It's time for Flowerpaw's warrior ceremony, right Swiftheart?"

"Yes, come along." Swiftheart replied as he nudged Ivykit.

As the family headed out, Skystar called, "Let all cats old enough to catch birds in trees, gather beneath the Meetingstone for a clan meeting!"

The four apprentices sat impatiently before their leader, while the other warriors watched them with fixed amusement. "Greenpaw, Ryepaw, Palepaw, Flowerpaw step forward." Skystar began.

The apprentices took a step closer, and Skystar went on, "Spirits of Starclan, I ask you to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior. Greenpaw, Ryepaw, Palepaw, Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? And to defend Moonclan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" the apprentices squeaked.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Greenpaw you will now be Greenstripe. Starclan honors your strength and skill, and we welcome you, as well as Ryeleaf, Palethorn, and Flowershade, as full members of Moonclan."

The leader stepped forward, and rested his muzzle on each warrior's head, waiting for them to lick his shoulder before stepping back and chanting their names. "Greenstripe! Ryeleaf! Palethorn! Flowershade!" the entire clan took up the call.

"Yay! That'll be us one day!" Hailkit and the others rushed about the new warriors, Shadowflight hissing in embarrassment.

Swiftheart stifled a purr, thinking, _just like Stoneclaw and me as kits!_ He overheard Eaglewing telling Echospirit, "Yes, I'll be moving back into the nursery in a couple moons! Willowbranch said she would be too!"

Swiftheart imagined having another brother or sister, and he purred at the prospect. Shadowflight padded into the nursery with Lightningfang, calling the kits in too. Swiftheart walked over to Flowershade, and murmured, "Congratulations! You were a fine apprentice!"

Flowershade purred, "Nothing could have been accomplished without you Swiftheart, I owe you a lot!"

Swiftheart nudged her fondly, and headed back to his nest. He was too exhausted to care about Flightfur hissing, "Shut up Waspwing! Do you ever stop snoring?"

Several other cats murmured in agreement, and Swiftheart purred as he settled down. The moment he closed his eyes, Swiftheart found himself in a forest. It was beautiful and rich with life, every tree blossoming and prey bouncing to and fro. At the center of it all, was a slender pale tabby. Her eyes shone as she caught sight of Swiftheart, and she called, "I told you, I'll wait for you forever!"


	25. Chapter 24

**Ok again short chapter. I'll update ****tomorrow if i have time (I'll make it longer tomorrow!)**

Chapter 24

"Alderpaw I have chosen Stoneclaw to mentor you. Ivypaw you will learn from Ebonystep, and Hailpaw I want Cinderclaw to teach you. Flamepaw you will learn from Larkwing, and Bluepaw I understand you wish to be taught by Webtail. Finally I want Quicklight to mentor Rainpaw."

Swiftheart watched proudly as his kits padded to their mentors. He was happy Ivypaw and Rainpaw would follow in his pawsteps, but he was surprised at Hailpaw. The young tom had the perfect coloring, but Swiftheart knew Hailpaw secretly envied Alderpaw's leadership. Shadowflight leaned against Swiftheart, purring, "Just look at how they've grown already!"

Swiftheart purred, and leaned back against her. "Swiftheart! We're leaving now." Called Stoneclaw.

Swiftheart bounded forward, and touched noses with his brother, rumbling, "I'm glad Skystar chose you. Take care of my children."

His brother blinked slowly at him, and led his nephew into the forest. Swiftheart watched as Shadowflight called after her kits, "Be careful! Don't go doing yourself a mischief!"

"We won't!" called Rainpaw over his shoulder as he raced after Quicklight.

Swiftheart was glad that Rainpaw didn't doubt Shadowflight and him were Rainpaw's real parents. Bluepaw followed Webtail as the tom pointed at an herb, and asked her, "What can you smell?"

Bluepaw daintily sniffed the plant, and reported, "It smells like mint and pepper, so I'd guess coltsfoot?"

"It's actually thyme." Webtail purred.

Swiftheart looked up at the mountain, _there's something I must do._ As he followed the path to the Star-rocks, Swiftheart just overheard Ebonystep screech, "No Ivypaw! That's a nettle patch!"

Swiftheart purred loudly. He knew Ivypaw was much more timid than the others, but he could overcome it if he tried. Swiftheart sighed with relief as he stood at the foot of a huge Star-rock. He sat beside Luna's grave, and murmured, "You would be proud of your children. They will make great warriors and I will watch over them forever, I promise."

A gentle breeze suddenly whipped up, causing a flower to be whisked up in the air. _She heard me, _Swiftheart knew. He waited a moment before padding back down to hunt, when he saw Rainpaw. The young tom murmured something to Ivypaw, and leapt off of the ledge he was poised on. "No! I can't lose you too!" Swiftheart howled.

Rainpaw, however, caught his balance, and grabbed a nearby tree branch. His mentor rushed over, and praised, "Impressive! You'll be an excellent Mountain-chaser. It's in you blood after all."

Swiftheart winced, _I wish!_ Rainpaw glanced at Swiftheart and meowed proudly, "Did you see me father? Did you see what I did?"

"I certainly did! I thought for a moment you would fall, but you're far too skillful for _that_!" Swiftheart told his son proudly.

Rainpaw beamed and padded back over to Ivypaw. Later that day, Lightningfang kitted. Swiftheart arrived back in camp just in time to hear Webtail meow from the nursery, "Okay it's over. You had two kits, a tom and a she-cat."

Swiftheart waited for the medicine cat to leave, before he popped his head into the nursery. The tom had a broad head, and brown pelt just like Flightfur. The tiny she-cat had the same black and yellow markings as Lightningfang. The queen lay on her side, exhausted. "Leave her be! She needs to rest." Eaglewing hissed, dragging Swiftheart out of the den.

Swiftheart nodded, and headed for the river.

* * *

It was dark by the time Swiftheart reached the river, little stirred. He sank to his haunches, and breathed in the scents of the forest. Opening his eyes, Swiftheart gasped at the sight of Skystar drinking from the water's edge. The leader sat up, and rasped, "Don't be alarmed. I arrived before you."

Swiftheart thought nervously, _oh no, he knows about Luna!_ The leader purred, "I can see why you're here, please, drink for as long as you want."

Swiftheart stifled a purr, and dipped his head to lap at the stream. Skystar padded behind a bush, and let out a sudden choked gasp. Swiftheart whirled around, and stopped dead in his tracks. Clayfoot was writhing in fierce combat with the leader, letting out ferocious battle cries. Skystar was doing his best, but he was older than he once was. Swiftheart rushed to help, but out of nowhere came Leopard. She knocked him away, and snarled, "Now Clayfoot! This is our chance!"

Clayfoot flicked his tail, and nipped the leader's spine, causing him to convulse wildly before lying still. Swiftheart felt the familiar feeling of his blood running cold, before Leopard tossed him easily into the river. Swiftheart did his best to stay afloat, but Clayfoot shoved him down, spitting, "Consider this revenge, on my mate's part!"

Something sticky caught Swiftheart's foot hauling him down. He turned wildly to see the clay bed, easily enclosing over his paw. Swiftheart kicked wildly, and managed to break free just in time. Spitting out mud and clay, Swiftheart resurfaced. Clayfoot was too busy muttering with Leopard, to notice Swiftheart rise out of the river, and screech, "I didn't kill Luna, **YOU **did!"


	26. Chapter 25

**I love me some leader ceremonies!**

Chapter 25

Swiftheart leapt on Clayfoot with a roar. The Sunclan warrior fell back in surprise, while Leopard dashed away. Swiftheart clawed Clayfoot's ears, and sliced his nose. Clayfoot spat, "You…you filthy Moonclan fox-dung!"

He stumbled blindly into the trees, and disappeared. Swiftheart was about to chase him, but a deep voice behind him growled, "There will be time for that later."

Swiftheart whipped around to see a staggering bright orange tom. His emerald eyes glowed, as did his fiery pelt. He purred, "This is your destiny. It always has been."

Swiftheart watched as the tom faded, and Skystar's limp body remained. Swiftheart sighed. He had meant it when he said Clayfoot had killed Luna. Why else would the rouge be on the run, and not in her mate's territory? Swiftheart remembered the harsh claw marks and bruises on Luna the day she had met him. _So you beat her,_ Swiftheart thought bitterly, _Clayfoot beat her, and drove her willingly to die. I will finish you once and for all!_ "Swiftheart!"

Swiftheart looked up, and saw Pebblefall followed by several other warriors. He panted, "Skystar, is dead. A rouge killed him."

"Starclan forbid! Those rouges will suffer dearly for killing my father!" howled Mistybreeze defiantly.

Buzzardfeather nodded slowly, and crouched numbly beside her father's body. Stoneclaw rested his tail on his mate comfortingly, and Owltail paced the side of the river, sniffing the ground. The brown warrior spat viciously, "No, there's another scent. I'd recognize that scent anywhere."

"You're right, a Sunclan warrior was here!" Ryeleaf agreed.

Swiftheart shivered. This was his fight with Clayfoot, and he alone would defeat the terrible warrior. Pebblefall pressed, "Who was it Swiftheart? Do we know him?"

"No, uh no. I think the rouges carried Sunclan scent because of their attack on the moors." Swiftheart swallowed.

"Oh well, we should bury Skystar." Pebblefall went on briskly.

Owltail said nothing, but glowered at Swiftheart suspiciously. The warriors gathered their leader's body, and hauled him back to the camp. When they arrived, the clan stared in shock at their leader's limp body. Swiftheart climbed atop the Meetingstone, and yowled, "Cats of Moonclan, our leader died the death bravest death of any warrior, stooping a band of rouges from attacking the camp. I witnessed his death, but his killer fled alongside the other rouges. I am going to assign two cats to guard the camp at night, and another outside the nursery. No one gets in or out without my permission, understood?"

The warriors nodded, and Flightfur offered, "I'll take the first watch."

Swiftheart smiled, and nodded, "Thank you, Waspwing will be with you. Mistybreeze, you guard the nursery tonight."

"Wait Swiftheart, you have to go to the Moonpool!" mewed Bluepaw.

Webtail agreed, "Yes, you and I shall leave tonight."

Swiftheart shivered. The last time he visited the Moonpool he had had terrible visions of the battle, which tore the clans apart. Swiftheart shook his head to clear it, and decided, "Very well. We should leave now if we want to make it in time. Hawkfeather will remain in charge of the camp while I'm away."

The warriors disembarked, leaving no cat except Shadowflight. As Swiftheart padded towards her, the warrior sighed, "I suppose you won't have as much time for walks anymore."

"Nonsense! I'll always have time for you, and the kits!" insisted Swiftheart.

Shadowflight purred, and leaned into him. Swiftheart sighed, and nervously followed the medicine cats out of the camp. He didn't know if he wanted to go, he didn't know if he was ready. Remembering the way clearly, Swiftheart wasn't anticipating any surprises. Webtail continued exaggerating the Moonpool to Bluepaw, while she told her father, "I heard about the cats you fought. Was the one who killed Skystar really evil?"

Swiftheart gulped, knowing he couldn't very well tell Bluepaw the cat who had killed Skystar was her father. "Uh, as tough as they come." He told her through gritted teeth.

Bluepaw went on, "Well, when you become leader- wow do I get to watch?"

"Of course! Oh look, there it is." Webtail pointed with his nose.

Swiftheart hadn't realized how quickly the three of them had been traveling. He glanced at his daughter, who gazed at the destroyed land with horror. She stumbled, "B-but…this isn't the clans. It can't be."

Swiftheart licked her cheek, "I know, but the Moonpool is intact."

Bluepaw didn't take her eyes off the forest, but followed her mentor as they padded to the sacred pool. Bluepaw gazed at the pool in wonder. Webtail instructed, "Dip your nose into the water, and you'll fall into a dream."

Bluepaw nodded eagerly, and shoved her entire face into the water. Webtail looked stricken, and Swiftheart fought the urge to purr. He waited for the other two to fall asleep, before whispering, "Skystar, Acornleap, Poppyleaf, guide me now."

Without another word he plunged his nose in the icy depths, only to reopen his eyes in a beautiful sunny clearing. Giant oak trees towered above him, and Swiftheart felt strangely at peace. Before long, many cats with stars on their pelts appeared before Swiftheart. One cat stepped forward, and Swiftheart barely recognized the strong pale glistening cat, as his former leader. Skystar boomed, "Welcome Swiftheart, my fine deputy. I give you your first life. I give you a life of tireless energy. Use it well when teaching the kits of your clan, especially Rainpaw."

Skystar rested his muzzle on Swiftheart, and the deputy felt a surge of fire blazing through him. Wanting to run in pain, Swiftheart strained against the leader's fierce gaze. Skystar stepped back with a purr, and a broad shouldered flame colored tom took his place. The leader explained, "Greetings, my name is Firestar. You probably heard I was once the leader of Thunderclan. I give you a life of accepting your fate. It is unchangeable, and you should receive it with honor."

Swiftheart bowed his head, knowing he was in the presence of a legendary warrior. Firestar touched his head, and Swiftheart felt invisible claws scraping at his side. Freezing water seemed to lap at his pelt, and Swiftheart cringed. Before Firestar stepped back, he murmured, "You will bring honor to our family."

Swiftheart dipped his head, and watched as a delicate pale gray she-cat stepped forward. Swiftheart gasped, and thought, _she looks like Ivypool!_ The she-cat purred, "Greetings Swiftheart, my name is Dovewing. I am Ivypool's sister; I'm guessing she mentioned me? I give you a life of learning. Learn to trust the cats you live with, and treat them all with respect."

Swiftheart expected more pain, but instead a calm patience flooded through him. Dovewing's eyes sparked with emotion, and something regretful flashed as she glanced at the next cat. This tom had brilliant black stripes, similar to Tigerscar. He dipped his head, "Hello, my name is Bumblestripe. I give you a life of kindness, use it when you teach the kits of your clan."

Swiftheart suddenly felt exhausted and weary, and Bumblestripe blinked at him meaningfully. The next cat was a tall dark orange tom, with shadowed amber eyes. He rasped, "I am Rowanstar, former leader of Shadowclan. I give you a life of understanding your mistakes and to be satisfied with where you stand. A mistake I made which cost all of us our home."

His eyes darkened as he touched Swiftheart, and the deputy felt a strange mixture remorse and pain. Rowanstar stepped back, and a familiar she-cat took his place. "Poppyleaf!" Swiftheart called joyfully.

The medicine cat purred, "It's good to see you again young one. I give you a life of caring. Watch over those in need and think about what might happen before you act."

As she touched Swiftheart's head, he saw the world sway beneath him and longing pierced his heart. Poppyleaf gazed at him for a moment, and then turned and headed back. This time it was a tom Swiftheart recognized. "Greetings, I am Acornleap. I knew my son made a wise decision on making you deputy. I give you a life of a father. Use it well when caring for your kits, and your apprentices."

Acornleap rested his mottled head on Swiftheart, causing the deputy to feel a great weight of responsibility. Acornleap padded to sit beside Poppyleaf, and a dusky thick pelted brown tabby tom stood before Swiftheart. He explained, "I was apprentice to Fishclaw long before you were born. I am sure Blossomstar explained my death?"

"Hazelpaw!" Swiftheart gasped with joy.

The small tom's amber eyes glowed with delight, and he went on, "I give you the lives of strength, and mentoring. Use it when defending your clanmates, and other clans, as well as passing on your knowledge to your young."

He gently rested her nose on Swiftheart, to which he felt strength pulsing through his blood like a river. Hazelpaw purred, and nodded at the next she-cat. Swiftheart felt numb as the next cat took Hazelpaw's place. She was a beautiful silver she-cat, with delicate stripes and bright blue eyes. She purred, "Greetings, my name is Silverstream. I give you a life of love. Use it when you protect your clanmates, especially Shadowflight."

Swiftheart prepared for more torture, but instead joy and devotion touched him. Silverstream stepped back, and Skystar yowled, "I hail you by your new name, Swiftstar. Your old life is no more, you have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Moonclan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Swiftstar! Swiftstar!" the other cats threw back their heads and called out the new name.

Swiftstar felt the cats and the clearing fade, and he reopened his eyes to see Bluepaw gaping at him. She gasped, "That… was… **AWESOME!**"

Webtail purred loudly, and dipped his head low in respect, "Welcome, Swiftstar."

Swiftstar purred, and replied, "Thank you, I will always consult you. Excuse me a moment."

He ducked behind the bushes, and once again faced the giant calendar. There were new markings on it. This time of him mourning over a dead queen, and another of him with a star on his head, surrounded by warriors with star-pelts. _Starclan are with me,_ Swiftstar thought, _there is no place you are safe Clayfoot._


	27. Chapter 26

**ok update once more! plz don't hesitate to give me feedback! i hope to update soon!**

Chapter 26

Swiftstar sighed as the last rays of moonlight dipped below the horizon, and the sun finally appeared. He turned, and headed into the camp. Instantly, warriors crowded around him, Shadowflight and Stoneclaw twining tightly around him. He purred, "Cats of Moonclan, we shall not rest until Skystar's killer, is vanquished. For now however, I will appoint the new deputy."

` He padded back into Skystar's den, and plopped down in the soft moss. He could appoint another Mountain-chaser, but the clan might not be ready for that. He trusted Shadowflight above anyone else, but she wasn't a warrior. Swiftstar suddenly realized who should be beside him, Hawkfeather. He wasn't young, but he had a good few moons left in him. Swiftstar padded out to greet the assembled clan, and announced, "I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. Hawkfeather is the new deputy of Moonclan."

The senior warrior gazed at Swiftstar with fixed amazement, while the clan happily wove around him. Hawkfeather called, "Thank you Swiftstar. I will do whatever it takes to serve you."

The warriors cheered, and Swiftstar purred gratefully. He beckoned Cinderclaw forward with his tail, and told the old warrior, "I want you to take Hailpaw, and tell Blossomstar there will be a gathering next moon."

Cinderclaw dipped his head respectfully, and padded away. "Look Mama! I can reach the Meetingstone!" squeaked a tiny yellow and black she-cat.

Lightningfang shrieked, "Yellowkit get down at once! Splinterkit don't follow her!"

The two tiny cats ignored their mother, and gazed at Swiftstar. He rumbled, "Don't worry Lightningfang, kits will be curious!"

Lightningfang smiled, and continued, "Yellowkit come here at once!"

"No!" Yellowkit replied defiantly.

Swiftstar sighed, "Lets play a game. Go and collect two feathers and a beech leaf, and whoever gets them first wins."

The two kits squealed excitedly, and dashed away. Swiftstar clambered down to sit beside Lightningfang, who had gone quiet after Swiftstar had handled her kits. She confessed, "I'm no mother. I can't even get my kits to respect me."

"Nonsense! My kits barely respected me either! You'll get used to it." Swiftstar reassured her gently.

Lightningfang sighed, and turned away. Swiftstar gulped, and headed towards his mother. She was sitting outside the nursery, grooming her chest fur. Her belly was rounder, as was Willowbranch's, but she didn't seem concerned. "Swiftstar! Its good to see you." She purred.

Swiftstar nodded, "I see you've moved into the nursery?"

The queen's eyes twinkled, and she dipped her head, "They're due in about two moons. I think there will be three."

Swiftstar purred, and padded back to the Meetingstone. Hawkfeather sat with Echospirit, occasionally giving out orders. He looked up as Swiftstar padded by, and asked him, "Cinderclaw isn't back yet?"

"No…that is strange. I will go to the border." Swiftstar decided.

He padded away, his fur spiking with unease and tension. By the time he reached the border, Swiftstar could see Cinderclaw standing protectively in front of his apprentice. A group of cats lurked behind a large tom, who spat at the senior Moonclan warrior. Swiftstar dashed over, only to see Snakefang, Shelltail, Hareflight, and Emberclaw surrounding Clayfoot. The tan deputy snarled, "Greetings Swiftheart. Blossomstar says she'll be there."

"Thanks. You may go now." Swiftstar decided dismissively.

Clayfoot spat, "Shut-up! I decide when to leave, after all you can't make me!"

Hailpaw piped up, "Of course he can, Swiftstar is the leader!"

Clayfoot's yellow eyes grew wide, and they grew even darker as he growled, "You, leader? I won't be far behind."

Snakefang agreed, "Of course Clayfoot."

Clayfoot went on, "For the time being, we'll head home."

His band of sympathizers followed him at a respectful distance, glaring back at Swiftstar and muttering things to each other. Cinderclaw sighed, "That young deputy wouldn't have let me cross the border, had not Blossomstar stepped in. he doesn't deserve to be leader, and he is a danger to us all."

Swiftstar sighed, "I've had my suspicions, but now I'll have to take action. Did he hurt you Hailpaw?"

"No. I hissed at him!" boasted the small apprentice.

Cinderclaw snorted, and began slowly back to camp. Swiftstar nudged his son after the senior warrior, and padded along quickly. Too busy to notice a pair of yellow eyes, watching him carefully.

-A moon later-

Swiftstar waited for the other cats to leave, before he pushed his way through the entrance. Stoneclaw fell behind to pad beside him, his one good eye gazing at Swiftstar suspiciously. He began, "You're awful cheerful, seeing as we'll probably break into an argument!"

"This is our chance for peace. I need to ally with Sunclan, if we are to survive this leafbare." Swiftstar decided

Stoneclaw muttered, "You always were close to Sunclan…"

Swiftstar blushed, and glared at his brother before padding to the front of the procession. Hawkfeather led the way, and Swiftstar was glad for him. The old warrior had powerful muscles, which rippled under his pelt. Echospirit gazed at him lovingly. When they reached the hollow, Blossomstar was waiting as usual. Cinderclaw hissed in Swiftstar's ear, "I didn't tell her you're the new leader."

Blossomstar gazed around confusedly, her eyes searching from one cat to the other. When Swiftstar leapt onto the tree stump beside her, the old leader ventured, "Skystar here tonight?"

Swiftstar bowed his head, "I wish. He died the day before I asked you to meet me here."

Blossomstar's soft amber eyes clouded, and she sighed, "I had hoped I would join Starclan before him, but he did always say that would never happen."- She paused and gazed at Swiftstar thoughtfully-"Wait…you're leader!"

"Yes! My new name is Swiftstar!" he purred.

Blossomstar licked his ears, and rumbled, "I knew from the moment I set my eyes on you, you would one day be leader."

Swiftstar opened his mouth, but a squeak of, "Whose that father?" cut him off.

Blossomstar gazed in delight as Swiftstar's kits clambered onto the sacred tree stump with them. He explained hurriedly, "Blossomstar these are my kits; Bluepaw, Rainpaw, Ivypaw, Alderpaw, Flamepaw, and Hailpaw."

While Blossomstar talked with the apprentices, Swiftstar padded down. He hoped to speak with Hawkfeather, but instead met the eyes of a scrawny light brown she-cat. She piped up, "My name is Whitepaw!"

"Swiftstar, this is my daughter." Said an icy voice.

Swiftstar turned to see Clayfoot stalk up behind the small she-cat. Swiftstar couldn't help thinking she had the same lime-green eyes as Luna. Clayfoot took him aside, and snarled, "Luna didn't lose all of our kits. She gave the only survivor to me so that she could become a warrior. If you touch her…"

Swiftstar shrugged dismissively, but secretly he was ecstatic. He couldn't believe Luna had given her daughter to her former mate, and not him. He shook the thought away, and padded back to Blossomstar. The she-cat was talking calmly with Hawkfeather, and purred, "I'm glad to hear you're managing fine."

Swiftstar shifted uncomfortably, "Can I speak with you in private?"

Blossomstar gazed at him curiously, but nodded and padded into the trees. Swiftstar burst out, "Clayfoot is plotting something! I don't what yet but he hates me and always says he'll claim the mountains and-,"

Blossomstar raised a paw for silence, and replied, "Slow down! Now, tell me what troubles you."

"Well…I met this rouge, Luna, she and I… well she broke away from me and fell for Clayfoot. But then she couldn't raise her kits so I took two of them in." Swiftstar confessed wretchedly.

Blossomstar closed her eyes, and sighed, "Rainpaw and Bluepaw? I thought so. You've done a good job convincing them they were born warriors, but I can see the shadows in Clayfoot's eyes. Still, at least he has Tigerscar and their daughter."

Swiftstar wanted to tell the old she-cat everything, but it was no use. Sighing, he padded back into the clearing, only to meet the frantic eyes of Lightningfang. Swiftstar gasped, "You should be in the camp!"

The queen wailed, "Swiftstar, Splinterkit is gone!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Ok heres chp. 27! I hope to update sometime tomorrow! Stay tuned ;D**

Chapter 27

Swiftstar spat viciously as he raced after the scent Splinterkit had left.

His heart pounded with fear, but his mind was firm. What if this happened to one of his kits, or one of Luna's kits? His blood boiled, and the new leader sped up his pace desperately. "Swiftstar! Swiftstar wait!"

Swiftstar glanced over his shoulder, and saw Stoneclaw. A pair of toms followed him, one speckled brown, and the other bluish gray. Swiftstar recognized both Luna's brothers. "They say they know you." Explained Stoneclaw.

"Greetings Swiftstar, Luna said you were the only cat left in the forest who we could trust. Will you accept us?" Adder spoke up.

Swiftstar hesitated, before dipping his head, "I know I can trust you."

Stoneclaw stared at him, "You can't be serious! This flea-bitten brood will never fit in!"

Swiftstar ignored him, and told the toms, "Oh, we hid him in some heather." Pepper replied simply.

Swiftstar raised his hackles, "_You _stole him?"

Adder put in hastily, "No, Horizon did. She just told us. Come quickly."

The group flew across the flat land, before Adder stopped them. He nosed some thick grasses away to reveal Splinterkit sitting glumly. He mumbled, "It's not fair! They said they'd play chase with me!"

Swiftstar sighed with relief. He looked back up at the rouges, "Thanks again. You can come back to camp with us."

Stoneclaw looked ready to protest, but Swiftstar ignored his brother and carefully lifted Splinterkit by his scruff. The tiny brown tom squeaked in protest, but Swiftstar grunted, "Do you want to be taken away again?"

Splinterkit stopped abruptly, and Stoneclaw shrugged, padding behind the others. When they finally reached the camp, Lightningfang rushed to greet them. She licked Splinterkit ferociously, until she caught sight of the two rouge brothers. Letting out a small screech she fell back wards, hauling Splinterkit with and shrieking, "What are you doing here you filthy creatures?"

Swiftstar soothed, "It's alright, they found Splinterkit. This is Adder and Pepper, our latest members."

Lightningfang narrowed her eyes, but grabbed her son and padded back to the nursery. When the newcomers entered the camp, every cat stopped dead in their tracks. Swiftstar climbed atop the Meetingstone, and began, "Cats of Moonclan, we have among us two newcomers. Welcome Pepper and Adder. Without their help, Splinterkit would be lost. It is their wish to become full members, and I see no reason to deny them acceptance. If they might step forward, I will now give them their warrior names."

The rouges eagerly padded towards the Meetingstone, while the other cats snarled in outrage. "Spirits of Starclan I ask you to look down upon the cats. I wish to grant them acceptance into this clan by giving them warrior names. Pepper, Adder, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? And to defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Pepper nodded, "Yeah!"

Adder dipped his head, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Pepper from this moment onward you shall be known as Spottedcloud. Starclan honors your strength and cunning, and we welcome you as a full member of Moonclan. Adder you will be known as Rockshadow. Starclan honors your skills and courage, and we welcome you as a warrior of Moonclan."

The new warriors turned back to stare blankly at their clanmates. The other cats however shifted uncomfortably, some whispering. Shadowflight rose to her paws, and called out, "Spottedcloud! Rockshadow!"

Slowly, the others followed her lead, and the new names rang out across the clearing. Swiftstar sighed with relief, and glanced up at the sky. He could picture Luna, beaming at him, and as he padded down he heard her soft voice, "Thank you."

-Five moons later…-

Swiftstar waited for his brother to leave the nursery before he headed inside. His mother had given birth to three kits a day ago, but she was back to her normal self. Her kits were strange in that two were identical black she-cats, and a third tom with pale brown fur. Eaglewing looked up as Swiftstar popped his head in. she rasped, "I've been waiting for you! I have decided to name the two she-cats Fernkit and Brackenkit. I want our new leader to name his brother."

Swiftstar rumbled, "I shall call him, Mudkit. He looks like he has muddy paws"

"Yes, I like that!" agreed Eaglewing, gazing fondly at the tiny tom.

Stormwater poked his head into the den, and hissed, "Swiftstar, the clan is waiting."

Swiftstar nodded, before glancing over at Larkwing, nursing her only son, a large brawny gray tom with broad shoulders. Swiftstar could see Cinderclaw was the father, but the tom hadn't visited Larkwing once. Sighing, Swiftstar clambered up the Meetingstone. When he reached the top, the clan was already assembled, Lightningfang smoothing her kits' fur. "Yellowkit, Splinterkit, step forward. Yellowpaw I think-,"

Yellowpaw interrupted him, "Sorry Swiftstar…I want to be a Mountain-chaser!"

The warriors gasped, and Swiftstar could see the connection Yellowpaw had with Rockshadow. The new warrior had requested to learn the skills of a Mountain-chaser, and he became a full time mountain warrior soon after. Swiftstar went on, "Very well, Yellowpaw, your mentor will be Rockshadow. Splinterpaw you will learn from Hawkfeather."

Swiftstar had decided to give one apprentice a senior warrior in case Rockshadow and Spottedcloud were plotting something. He shook his head to clear it as the two apprentices rushed to touch noses with their mentors. The older apprentices had matured into fine young cats, in particular Rainpaw. Swiftstar saw in him a mixture of Luna and himself. It wouldn't be long before their warrior ceremony. _I'll have to divide their ceremony,_ Swiftstar decided glumly.

As he made his way up the mountain, Swiftstar heard pawsteps behind him. Ivypool was following at a short trot, easily avoiding each rock. She reached the leader, and rasped, "Beautiful isn't it? When we first discovered this mountain we named it Mt. Talon, because it used to be infested with eagles and buzzards. After a while though, they left, and we took over, forgetting the name and just calling it, our mountain."

Swiftstar nodded, "This Mountain holds some of my oldest and dearest memories."

The two sat for a moment, gazing at the huge stone hill in silence. Ivypool sighed, "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Swiftstar dipped his head at her, but stopped when he tasted the air. Something wasn't right. A cat somewhere was yowling, and there was also the screech of a buzzard.


	29. Chapter 28

**Heads up I will be posting a new book soon called Sasha's Choice! I could use some support so go and check it out if you want! I will continue to finish this story of course. ;)**

Chapter 28

Swiftstar pushed through the bracken, and watched horrified as a pair of buzzards dove into the camp. Eaglewing shrieked in fright, and rushed to grab her kits. Lightningfang was already shoving Fernkit and Brackenkit inside the nursery, but Mudkit was crouched staring up at the two giant birds in terror. Swiftstar didn't hesitate as he flew across the ground, preparing to nock the buzzard away, but Hawkfeather was faster. The old tom leapt on one huge bird, and began to tear away its feathers. Swiftstar leapt for the other, but its great wings were too strong. Mudkit squeaked in terror as thorn sharp talons scraped his spine. Eaglewing tried to grab her son, but between Hawkfeather and the buzzard, she wasn't strong enough. Suddenly, Hawkfeather let out an agonized screech as the bird aimed a blow at his head. "No!" Swiftstar barely heard Echospirit's horrified cry as Hawkfeather slumped to the ground, his head bleeding.

Eaglewing batted the last buzzard away with Stormwater at her side, and grabbed Mudkit by his scruff. Once the creatures had left, Echospirit rushed to her mate's side, sobbing. Swiftstar waited for her to move so he could gaze sadly at his deceased friend's body. He turned to Mudkit, and asked, "You okay?"

Mudkit nodded blankly, too shaken to speak. Stormwater decided, "I'll go make sure there are no other birds around."

"I'll come with you," offered Crowwhisker.

Swiftstar nodded numbly, still shaken by his deputy's death. Eaglewing rested her tail on Echospirit's shoulders, but the queen whimpered, "I…I'm going to have his kits."

The warriors gasped, and Echospirit turned and ran out, into the forest. Swiftstar padded to Hawkfeather's body, and murmured, "Hunt well in Starclan my friend."

Ebonystep leant over her brother, and whispered, "He will be with his brother now."

Swiftstar nodded, comforted in knowing Skystar, Hawkfeather's brother would be with him. Stormwater reminded him, "You have to choose a new deputy."

"Yes, I'll be back." Swiftstar padded back to his den.

Closing his eyes, he could hear Hawkfeather rumbling, "You know Stoneclaw was always destined to be your deputy."

Swiftstar sighed. His brother was the obvious choice, next to Snowleaf and Pebblefall. He slowly rose to his paws, and padded back to the Meetingstone, announcing, "Cats of Moonclan, I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. Stoneclaw is the new deputy of Moonclan."

Stoneclaw gazed at his brother excitedly, clearly surprised. Buzzardfeather was the first to call out, "Stoneclaw! Stoneclaw!"

The rest of the clan began to chant the name, pressing around the half blind warrior warmly. Stoneclaw called, "Warriors of Moonclan, I…I can never be the deputy Hawkfeather or Swiftstar was. But that won't stop me from trying to serve you the best I can."

Swiftstar leapt down beside his brother, and embraced him warmly. Stoneclaw purred loudly, "You really are thick if you think _I'll_ make a good leader!"

"Well, you're the best option I have!" returned Swiftstar.

Shadowflight licked her friend's ear, and nodded, "You are the obvious choice!"

"Can _I_ be deputy?" Demanded a tiny gray kit.

Larkwing scolded, "Ashkit! Apologize at once and then go back to the nursery. I don't want you out when there could be more buzzards."

Ashkit mumbled, "Sorry."- He quickly glared back at his mother- "But Mooom!"

Larkwing shook her head sternly, and grabbed the tiny tom by his scruff. Ashkit squeaked in protest, but Larkwing took no notice. Swiftstar purred, and looked over at Rainpaw. The gray tom was sitting beside Buzzardfeather, speaking with her kindly. Swiftstar approached them, and greeted, "Hello Buzzardfeather, everything well?"

Buzzardfeather blushed, "Never better, in fact…I'm pregnant!"

Swiftstar gasped with delight, "Does Stoneclaw know?"

"No, I was about to walk with him in the forest." The queen admitted.

She turned and padded to her mates side, and after a few words they padded towards the trees. Swiftstar hid a smile, and sat before the entrance. Instantly, a loud yowl echoed from the forest, and Stoneclaw burst into the camp. He clamped his wide eyes with Swiftstar, and spluttered, "She-I-we…Kits!"

Swiftstar rumbled, "Congratulations! It'll get easier."

Stoneclaw touched noses with his brother, and murmured, "And to think, many moons ago I was so jealous of you I couldn't even meet your gaze."

Swiftstar nudged his brother fondly, and let him into the camp. Together, the two brothers padded side-by-side to the nursery, eager to greet their mother. Eaglewing was ecstatic, and she purred, "I am so proud, of both of you!"

Swiftstar dipped his head, but heard a sudden clamor in the camp. Swiftstar rushed out, but felt stuck. A pair of cats was being dragged into the clearing, a dark gray tom, and a black tom. Swiftstar felt his paws gather speed, and he rushed to his father's side. The old tom's neck was twisted horribly, and his handsome muzzle was torn and bleeding. His usually fierce green eyes were glazed, and blood poured from his mouth. Crowwhisker lay next to him, his chest lightly rising and falling. Webtail rushed over, Bluepaw beside him. The medicine cat growled, "I can treat him, but it will be up to Starclan to save him. That is something you must learn Bluepaw."

The apprentice nodded solemnly, and rushed to grab herbs. Webtail murmured, "I'm sorry I can't save Stormwater. I would if I could. "

Swiftstar felt a small tear trickle down his face, _why were Starclan taking away all the cats I care about?_ Swiftstar pushed the thought away, and realized his father's death was no accident. It was murder. He tasted the scent on his father's limp body, but the smell of blood was too thick. He realized Crowwhisker was an eyewitness. If he could awaken the fallen warrior, his father would be avenged. _Are Starclan trying to punish me? Or my family?_


	30. Chapter 29

**Sorry I've been kinda pushed 4 time recently! Still enjoy!**

Chapter 29

Swiftstar paced outside of the medicine den. He thought furiously, _it's been two days! When will Crowwhisker wake up?_ Bluepaw popped her head out, "Sorry father, if he does wake up I'll tell you. But our clanmates are worried, they think you've gone too far."

"What do you mean? Is making sure my friend won't die going to the extremes?" demanded Swiftstar, bristling.

Bluepaw sighed, but nodded meaningfully in the direction of the warriors. Eaglewing still refused to leave the nursery, and Swiftstar felt terrible that her kits would grow without a father. Stoneclaw didn't know to be happy or sad, he had the right to be both since Stormwater never accepted him. "Swiftstar, come here please."

The call came from Shadowflight, who waited patiently by the entrance. Swiftstar bounded to his mate's side, and the pair began to walk up the cliff. Shadowflight told him promptly, "I'm pregnant again."

Swiftstar' heart beat joyfully, and he nuzzled her, "Shadowflight that's wonderful! We'll have so many new kits in the clan now! Oh I can't wait!"

Shadowflight nodded with him, but her gaze was clouded. Swiftstar asked slowly, "You aren't happy?"

"I just want Rainpaw and Bluepaw to always consider me their mother! If they didn't I'll never forgive myself!"

Swiftstar held her close to him, "I know. They will always look to us."

Shadowflight gazed at him curiously, "Strange, they remind me of you."

Swiftstar blinked, "I wish they were mine."

Shadowflight rose to her paws, "Well, Rainpaw, Hailpaw, and Flamepaw want you to access them."

Swiftstar brightened, and padded back to the camp. The three apprentices were waiting, Rainpaw sitting beside Yellowpaw talking earnestly. When he spotted Swiftstar approaching, Rainpaw bounded forth, "Father, when will our assessments be?"

"Now as a matter of fact." Swiftstar purred.

Hailpaw and Flamepaw gasped with delight, as Swiftstar led them into the forest, Cinderclaw and Willowbranch following closely. Swiftstar nodded, and the two littermates dashed into the trees, leaving Rainpaw watching. Swiftstar commanded, "Alright, you two keep an eye on the 'paws, while I assess Rainpaw."

The warriors nodded, and Swiftstar was glad Willowbranch easily filled in for Larkwing while she birthed Ashkit. The mentors followed their apprentices, and Rainpaw begged, "Now can we go to the mountains?"

Swiftstar rumbled with pride as his son flew up the familiar slope, only to glance back and ask, "Father, would you rather live in the mountains or the forest?"

Swiftstar tilted his head slightly, and decided, "The Mountains I'm fond of the forest, but the mountains are my home."

Rainpaw smiled from ear-to-ear, and began his assessment. Swiftstar watched carefully as Rainpaw crawled up the slope. His expression was clear and determined, and he showed no hint of anger or unease. _So confident,_ Swiftstar couldn't help think, _just like Clayfoot._ Rainpaw watched as a robin glided onto a pebble, and began to peck at the ground. Bunching his muscles, the apprentice leapt easily and took the bird down. Burying it, Rainpaw set off again. This time, he returned with a shrew, and then looked up in terror. Swiftstar followed his gaze to see a hawk diving straight for him, talons extended. With a shriek of rage Swiftstar tried to throw his body in front of the bird, but Rainpaw was already running. To Swiftstar's horrified surprise, Rainpaw leapt off the cliff edge. He caught himself on a tree branch just before he hit the ground, leaving the hawk to flutter away. Swiftstar waited for the bird of prey to come close enough before he grabbed a wing between his teeth, and ripped it. The hawk screeched before its eyes glazed. Swiftstar dropped the bird and rushed down the mountain path to where Rainpaw clung helplessly to a tree branch. The young tom managed to climb down, and immediately asked, "So did I pass?"

Swiftstar stared at the 'paw who just cheated death, and panted, "Of course you passed! But don't if you see a hawk again, alert some other warriors or at least lead it away from the camp. We don't want anymore kits being taken do we?"

Rainpaw purred, "Of course not Swiftstar!"

The two toms padded carefully back to camp, still gazing nervously at the skies. Willowbranch and the others were waiting, all in high spirits. Swiftstar nodded, knowing the apprentices had all passed their assessments. He clambered atop the Meetingstone, and called, "Let all cats old enough to catch birds in trees, gather beneath the Meetingstone for a can meeting!"

The warriors quickly made their way before the giant boulder, the three apprentices sitting just ahead of them. Swiftstar began, "Spirits of Starclan, I ask you to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior, and I will now give them their names. From this moment onward they shall be known as Rainheart, Flamefall, and Hailstorm. I welcome them all as full warriors of Moonclan!"

"Rainheart, Flamefall Hailstorm!" the warriors chorused before twining around the newly named cats.

"I'll assess you two tomorrow," Swiftstar called after Alderpaw and Ivypaw.

Bluepaw was nuzzling Rainheart and Flamefall proudly, before Webtail called, "Bluepaw, it's time."

Bluepaw's eyes glinted, and she quickly followed her mentor to the Moonpool. Swiftstar padded down beside Shadowflight, who leant into him and closed her eyes. She purred, "I'm so happy for them Swiftstar! Oh I don't think I'd change a single factor in our lives. Not even that twoleg abducting us!"

Swiftstar watched his children cluster together to share tongues, Rainheart settling beside Yellowpaw. He replied, "Neither would I."


	31. Chapter 30

**Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I will devote more time from now on, and as always follow/fav if you like this!**

Chapter 30

Swiftstar began, "Spirits of Starclan, I ask you to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior, and I shall give them their warrior names. They shall now be known as, Alderdawn and Ivymask. May they live to be great warriors."

Swiftstar waited for the clan to gather beside the warriors happily before he padded beside his kits. Bluefeather had just received her medicine cat name, and was sat beside Ivymask purring loudly. Shadowflight was about to burst with pride, and Swiftstar knew he felt the same. The queen's belly was growing ever larger, and Rainheart hissed, "Father, I think Shadowflight's-,"

"Expecting kits, yes she is." Swiftstar returned proudly.

Ivymask glanced back at his father, his dark blue eyes flashing eagerly. Swiftstar could imagine Ivymask's future; him running beside Rainheart and Shadowflight; having kits of his own. "You've taught them well," murmured Stoneclaw.

Swiftstar turned to see his brother sitting watching with just as much pride. Swiftstar agreed, "We've come a long way, you and I. Father would be proud."

Stoneclaw flattened his ears, "He'd never admit it."

"Maybe not in words, but you know he loved and trusted you." Swiftstar told him, half telling himself.

Stoneclaw said nothing, but even his blind eye shone, and he stifled a purr. Suddenly, Bluefeather burst out of her den. She gasped, "Swiftstar, Crowwhisker's awake!"

Swiftstar ducked nervously into the medicine, to see the old black tom blinking slowly. Webtail nodded with understanding, and ushered Bluefeather out of the den. Swiftstar felt hope sear through him; this was the cat who Stormwater trusted greatly. Crowwhisker rasped, "Your father was so proud of you. The moment you became leader, we walked in the mountains and he was saying you were the most important thing in his life, as was Stoneclaw."

Swiftstar beamed, but demanded, "Crowwhisker, who killed my father?"

"Clayfoot. Clayfoot leading Leopard and Leap, and a few others. He surprised us and fled."

Swiftstar muttered a quick thank you, and dashed out of the den. He called, "Stoneclaw, Shadowflight come at once."

The two padded up to Swiftstar, and he whispered, "I was right, Clayfoot killed Stormwater."

Shadowflight gasped in shock, and Stoneclaw began to tremble with rage. The half blind tom spat, "That filthy half-breed! I can't believe he would kill a senior Mountain-chaser with his own two claws!"

"It wasn't just him. Leopard and the others are fighting with him." Swiftstar informed him regretfully.

Stoneclaw paced up and down in the camp, his tail bushed up, eyes blazing. Shadowflight meowed, "I suppose we'll have to go avenge Stormwater?"

"Of course! We'll leave tonight." Stoneclaw ordered.

Swiftstar suddenly realized, "No, we should wait for a couple moons. That way Clayfoot won't know we're onto him."

Stoneclaw sighed, "I suppose you're right. We'll wait."

Swiftstar nodded in approval, and was about to pad away when Bluefeather appeared at his side. Her eyes were pouring with tears, and her muzzle was scarred. She panted, "You need to come."

Swiftstar gazed at the medicine cat in shock, but followed her to the small stream just beside the border. Beside it, a dead white she-cat lay, her pelt stained and matted with blood. Bluefeather gazed at her leader, and rasped, "She's gone. Whitepaw is gone, and he forced me to watch."

Swiftstar demanded, "Who? Forced you?"

"He's my real father? Isn't he?" Bluefeather whimpered, refusing to meet her foster father's eyes.

"Clayfoot?"

"Yes, he made me watch, and then he killed her."

Swiftstar trembled with grief and anger, "Bluefeather, Whitepaw is your sister."

Bluefeather's eyes widened, and Swiftstar told her hoarsely, "Come."

He gently lifted Whitepaw's limp body, and trekked up the tall mountain. Bluefeather's deep eyes caught sight of the tree where Luna was buried, and Swiftstar began, "A very long time ago, I was a different cat. I was partly in love with a beautiful rouge named Luna, but she was in trouble. She was forced to be Clayfoot's mate, but he abused her. I could see how it was tormenting her to see her kits being raised as rouges, so when she asked I took two into my clan, convinced everyone Shadowflight had birthed them, but I couldn't save Luna. She was driven to chasing a dog off of this mountain, and I buried her here. She will watch over Whitepaw."

A single tear trickled down Bluefeather's muzzle, and her voice cracked as she murmured, "You saved me, me and another kit?"

"Yes, you and Rainheart."

Bluefeather was lost for words, as though everything she had lived to believe was disappearing. When she regained Swiftstar's gaze, she managed, "I-I don't care! You are my true father, and Clayfoot will never get me."

"Listen my dear, did Clayfoot say he was your father?" Swiftstar asked quietly.

Bluefeather was baffled, "N-no! No, a beautiful silver she-cat with stars on her pelt told me once he left…"

Swiftstar's gaze sharpened, but he hugged his daughter, "You can tell Rainheart, but let him know he will always be my son."

Bluefeather wept, "Oh father, I don't what to do!"

Swiftstar and Bluefeather huddled close together beneath the old tree, before Bluefeather sighed, "It's getting dark. Webtail will be looking for me."

She clambered down the mountain, and Swiftstar looked up at the stars to see a delicate she-cat in the sky. Her markings were unmistakable, and her pale green eyes glowed with gratitude. Swiftstar's heart beat triumphantly, and he cried "Oh my Luna! You made it to Starclan!"


	32. Chapter 31

**AAAHHH! ACORNLEAP UPDATE! Sorry I've been really forgetful lately! There might be some time before I update again because I have to go to L.A, but I'll try! Enjoy! CX ;D**

Chapter 31

Swiftstar went on, "Ashpaw, your mentor will be Spottedcloud, Brackenpaw shall learn from Stoneclaw, Fernpaw will be taught by Flowershade, and finally Mudpaw I want Pebblefall to train you."

The warriors crowded around their apprentices happily, while Swiftstar watched carefully. He had only chosen experienced warriors to mentor the next generation since it was clear how blood thirsty Clayfoot had become. Shadowflight lay weakly inside the nursery. Her kits were expected sometime today or the next, and she had been feeling very sickly. Swiftstar watched his siblings as Stoneclaw led the patrol away. Suddenly, a sharp cry could be heard from the nursery, and Webtail grabbed some herbs before shoving his way inside. Swiftstar bounded towards him, demanding, "Is it Shadowflight?"

Bluefeather popped her head out, and nodded, "Yes, she'll be fine."

Swiftstar paced furiously. If anything happened (particularly involving Clayfoot) Swiftstar was going to feed the Sunclan deputy a stone wrapped in barbed wire. It seemed like a lifetime that Swiftstar paced impatiently, his heart beating faster by the second. At last, Webtail emerged and told him, "You can go in, but be careful. She's very tired."

Swiftstar purred, "Thank you."

He pushed his way inside, nervous of what awaited him. What lay at Shadowflight's belly however, was glory. A beautiful golden tabby she-cat with distinctive white paws nursed beside a solid gray tom. _He looks just like Stormwater!_ Swiftstar thought triumphantly. Shadowflight fixed her calm weary eyes on him, and rasped, "I've thought of a name for the she-cat. How about Brightkit?"

"That's perfect! I think we should name the tom Stormkit. After Stormwater." Swiftstar agreed.

Shadowflight closed her eyes and purred blissfully. Echospirit, with her son Windkit, watched proudly. Buzzardfeather had birthed two days ago, and already Darkkit and Brindlekit, her daughters, were already streaking in and out of the nursery with Windkit. Swiftstar glanced at Bluefeather, who gazed at them enviously. She would have made an excellent mother, but she insisted to stick to the code of a medicine cat. She purred, "They're just perfect!"

"Our entire family, perfect." Swiftstar leant into his daughter.

When he squeezed out of the den, Swiftstar jumped back in surprise to see a pair of flashing yellow eyes. For a moment, Swiftstar thought it was Clayfoot out for vengeance. But instead of the heavily built deputy, a tiny brown she-cat. Swiftstar growled, "What is your business here?"

"I, um, I'm Timberkit." She squeaked shyly.

Swiftstar gasped at the claw marks and scars on the kit's pelt. He lifted her gently, and padded into his den. He began, "Okay, what gave you those marks? A fox?"

Timberkit tilted her head in confusion, "N-No, my father…he…he gets into bad moods."

"Who's your father?"

"Clayfoot. He gets into bad moods with me and mama."

Swiftstar trembled with rage and hatred. He opened his mouth, but a gentle voice hissed, "Timberkit, where are you?"

Timberkit's yellow eyes lit up with hope, and she squealed, "Mama!"

She streaked out of the den into the arms of Tigerscar. She was bruised and blooded, and her eyes were haunted. She rasped, "Greetings Swiftstar, I'm sorry for doing this, but could Timberkit and I stay in your clan for a few days? Clayfoot is abusive, and I will never live in the same clan as him ever again. We don't pose a threat."

Swiftstar narrowed his eyes. Could he really trust Clayfoot's mate? Before he could respond, Lionclaw padded out to join his sister, and begged, "Swiftstar please, you have to help them. I can't stop Clayfoot, and Tigerscar is suffering because of it. Please!"

"What are these Sunclan warriors doing in our camp?" demanded the ill-tempered voice of Owltail.

Swiftstar turned to the warrior; "This queen and her kit are going to stay in the clan for a couple of days."

Owltail's eyes blazed with hatred, and he yowled, "So, the noble Swiftstar is about to accept two enemies into our clan, after all that we've been through?"

Instantly, warriors poured from their dens. Yowls of anger rose above the reasonable voices, and Swiftstar hissed in Lionclaw's ear, "You'd better leave, I'll take care of this."

The Sunclan warrior hesitated before fleeing. Swiftstar leapt upon the Meetingstone, and boomed, "Silence! Tigerscar and Timberkit will only be staying for a few-,"

"So you say, but how do we know this isn't a trick? Are you in league with those rouges?" spat Wolfsong.

Stoneclaw leapt to his paws, and called, "I agree with Swiftstar. How many of you will turn these poor scraps back to face however beat them?"

Swiftstar shot his brother a grateful look, and continued, "I trust Tigerscar and Timberkit. You should too."

"Let's not forget the word of the clan leader is law!" agreed Pebblefall unflinchingly.

Pebblefall yowled, "Starclan have taught us to show mercy Wolfsong. Are you against our warrior ancestors?"

By now every warrior was raising his or her voices in agreement, and even Owltail sat down. Swiftstar sighed, "Thank you. Lightningfang, please show Tigerscar the nursery."

Immediately after Tigerscar disappeared inside the nursery with Timberkit, Brindlekit squealed, "Even more playmates!"

Swiftstar purred contentedly. His clan was strong; his family was healthy; Starclan was over all.

-Two days later-

Swiftstar closed his eyes and stretched out in the sun. Though he was eager to see his kits now that their eyes had opened, he felt tired. It didn't last long. Soon curiosity won him over, and he grabbed the shrew he caught before heading back to camp. Once he entered, he was amused to see two kits dashing from one warrior to the next, proclaiming, "I'm going to be a Mountain-chaser!"

Pebblefall sidled up to him, purring, "You'll have a pawful with those two!"

Swiftstar nodded, and turned once again to head out. Pebblefall rushed after him, demanding, "Aren't you even going to say hello to them?"

Swiftstar yawned, "Later, I have to patrol the border."

Pebblefall sliced Swiftstar's nose, to which he leapt on her with a roar. The two wrestled furiously, rolling accidentally into the camp. Several warriors rushed to pull them apart, but Leafpool rasped, "Leave them! Sometimes it's the only way."

The warriors held back, but crowded around. Pebblefall attempted to grab Swiftstar's scruff, but he nipped her leg and pinned her. She glared at him, but before either could speak a tiny kit cried, "Shadowflight! The warriors are fighting!"

Brightkit charged over to where Swiftstar had his old friend pinned. He let her stand, to which she murmured, "Go on."

Swiftstar nodded nervously, and padded to his daughter. She flinched in fear, and whispered, "Why were you fighting?"

"We're fighting because that happens in families sometimes. Good things happen which makes our family happy. Bad things happen which makes us angry, sometimes at each other. Don't worry though, we're a clan but we're also one big family. You can trust me. I'm your father Brightkit, and that means you can always trust me." Swiftstar explained calmly.

Brightkit's blue eyes grew round, and she leapt on her father happily. Stormkit joined her, and Swiftstar gently cradled his kits. _I'll try and father them well,_ Swiftstar vowed silently.


	33. Chapter 32

**Will the wicked evil ever be vanquished? Will the forest be safe ever again? Is this the end of the clans?**

Chapter 32

Swiftstar padded up the mountain, Rainheart at his side. The young tom had been told about his true father, and he still wouldn't talk to anyone but his littermate, Yellowpaw, and Shadowflight. He didn't meet Swiftstar's gaze, but studied the path ahead of him. Swiftstar sighed, and waited for them to reach the Star-rocks. "There," Swiftstar pointed with his nose, "There is your mother's grave."

Rainheart said nothing, but slowly moved towards the grave, and stared down at the small mound. Swiftstar bit his tongue and tasted blood, the only way to suppress tears dripping down his cheeks. For a long time, neither tom moved. Then, Rainheart turned his head to meet Swiftstar's watered eyes, and he rasped, "I met her last night."

Swiftstar gasped in joy and disbelief as Rainheart explained his mother had appeared to him in a dream and told him about her life. Suddenly, a brilliant light burst from the sky, and a silver she-cat appeared before them. _Luna!_ Swiftstar's heart beat joyfully as his loved one padded from the sky and purred, "My dears! I am so happy to see your newest family members!"

Rainheart hung his head, and muttered, "It would be fine if we were actually kin."

Luna tilted her head, and explained calmly, "My dear son, Swiftstar was always your father."

Swiftstar's eyes widened, and he stammered, "B-But not by blood…right?"

"Of course you are his father by blood! I never told you because I was never sure of it. But I can see now, you were both ready to know the truth. Clayfoot never fathered any kits other than Timberkit."

Swiftstar felt his jaw drop, and Rainheart demanded, "But why? Why didn't you just tell him?"

Luna closed her eyes, and it looked as though a drop of liquid silver trickled down her muzzle. She sighed, "I tried to convince myself that Clayfoot was your father. I had my doubts, like the way your shoulders were so broad, perfect for climbing. Or the way Bluefeather's coat is identical to Swiftstar's. Clayfoot barely resembled any of them, not even Whitemoon."

"Whitemoon?" Swiftstar tilted his head.

With a sudden burst of light, another she-cat joined Luna. This new cat's fur was pure white, and her yellow eyes glowed. Luna purred and nuzzled the she-cat, before replying, "Yes, our daughter Whitemoon. She is safe now."

Whitemoon bubbled with excitement, and she leapt down beside her father to purr, "I am safe now father. Clayfoot cannot hurt me here."

Swiftstar closed his eyes and licked her cheek. The daughter he never had was safe now. Rainheart opened his mouth, but Luna and Whitemoon were already beginning to fade. Luna's parting words were, "There is evil in the forest Swiftstar. Defeat it and we shall all be free."

Swiftstar felt strangely at peace. His heart was swelling with happiness. The cat he prayed for was safe, as was the cat Swiftstar never paid more than a passing glance. Rainheart locked eyes with him. Swiftstar flinched at the rage that filled his son's eyes. Rainheart growled, "Clayfoot must die!"

Swiftstar nodded, "I will kill him myself, I promise."

-One Moon later-

"I now give them their warrior names. Yellowpaw from this moment onward shall be called Yellowstripe. May Starclan guide your paws. Splinterpaw will now be named Splinterclaw. Starclan honors your strength and kindness, and we welcome you both as full members of Moonclan."

The warriors crowded around the new cats, cheering their names. Swiftstar purred. Brightkit and Stormkit leapt about their paws playfully, demanding when their ceremony would be. Shadowflight had given up on herding them back to the nursery, and Timberkit leapt upon them with a roar. The warriors departed, but just before Swiftstar could leap down to congratulate the warriors, Timberkit caught his eye. The young she-cat was playing roughly, causing Stormkit to leap back in pain. Blood trickled from the small gray tom's ear, and Timberkit laughed playfully. Shadowflight leapt and grabbed the tiny she-cat by her scruff, and hauled her away. Tigerscar streaked out of the nursery and attacked the other queen with a wild light in her eyes, desperate to save her only daughter. Swiftstar grabbed them, and pulled them apart with a roar of, "Stop it!"

Tigerscar seized her daughter, and covered her with licks. Shadowflight grabbed Stormkit, and held a leaf to his cut ear. Swiftstar sighed, "Alright Timberkit, why did you play with your claws out?"

Timberkit looked around nervously, as though she didn't understand what she had done wrong. She squeaked, "Father taught me if I wanted to be a good fighter I had to always fight with claws."

Swiftstar closed his eyes. When would this tyrant stop? "Well, do you think your father is a good cat?"

Timberkit looked at her mother's healing wounds, and at her own bruises before replying, "N-No, I guess not. I'm sorry Stormkit."

Tigerscar let out a long sigh of relief, and nodded her thanks at Swiftstar. Swiftstar watched as Timberkit raced away with the others. The clan had grown used to having the two new she-cats around, and Tigerscar showed no reason in leaving. Swiftstar knew his kits' apprentice ceremony would be in three moons, but Tigerscar needed to decide weather Timberkit would remain here or return to Sunclan. _They'll be Mice in a trap if they return to Sunclan,_ Swiftstar reminded himself. He called, "Tigerscar, I need to speak with you."

He beckoned the she-cat into his den, and she began, "Look, I'm sorry about Timberkit and I'll have her apologize again-,"

Swiftstar cut her off, "That's not what I'm asking you about. I need to know if you want Timberkit to be apprenticed here, or you can return to Sunclan."

Tigerscar closed her eyes, as though she had been avoiding the question. Swiftstar continued, "Timberkit has many friends here. She's grown used to our way of life, and you can get away from Clayfoot."

"No one can escape Clayfoot." Tigerscar growled. "He will hunt us down."

Swiftstar urged, "Think of what I'm offering you! Protection, education, food, shelter, a new clan."

Tigerscar trembled, "I…I don't know…I-I can't...give me until their apprentice ceremony."

Swiftstar sighed, half with agitation, and half with relief. Tigerscar did well on hunting patrols, and offered new skills. She would be a valuable addition, and if Timberkit could forget her father she would be too. His thoughts were cut off as a cat yowled, "Swiftstar, hurry!"

Swiftstar shot out of the den at the sound of Ivymask's panicked yowl. He stopped at the entrance, where he saw something that haunted him in his dreams. Clayfoot, along with several other senior warriors blocked the entrance. He snarled triumphantly, "Blossomstar is dead. I am the new leader of Sunclan!"

The other warriors yowled, "Claystar! Claystar!"

Swiftstar felt his blood halt as his heart lurched, and Claystar went on, "I am here to claim some things that are rightfully mine!"

With a wicked glare, his gaze latched onto Tigerscar and Bluefeather.


	34. New Alliances

New alliances

Moonclan:

Leader: Swiftstar- Silver and white tom with brilliant green eyes

Deputy: Stoneclaw- Dark gray tom with a white belly and one blind eye

Apprentice: Brackenpaw- Dark she-cat

Medicine cat: Webtail- Black and white tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice: Bluefeather- Beautiful bluish gray she-cat with heather-blue eyes

Warriors: Owltail- Mottled brown tom

Willowbranch- Slender dark she-cat

Wolfsong- Dark gray tom

Firesong- Orange tabby she-cat

Spottedcloud- Speckled brown tom

Apprentice: Ashpaw- Gray tom

Flightfur- Brown tom

Ryeleaf- Tan colored tom

Alderdawn- Black tom

Snowleaf- Very pale gray tom

Flamefall- Bushy dark orange she-cat

Hailstorm- Light silver tom

Splinterclaw- Tangled thick brown tom

Cinderclaw- Smoky gray tom

Waspwing- Brown and white striped tom

Larkwing- White she-cat

Hollystem- calico she-cat

Leafheart- Light orange she-cat

Mountain-Chasers: Quicklight- Heavy-set gray tom

Ivymask- Dark silver tom

Eaglewing- Gray she-cat

Flowershade- Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Fernpaw- Dark she-cat

Rockshadow- Blue-gray tom (Formerly a rouge)

Yellowstripe- Golden she-cat with back spots

Rainheart- Dark gray tom with white underbelly

Birchpelt- Black and white tom with a long scar on his flank

Crowwhisker- Black tom

Pebblefall-Silver she-cat

Apprentice: Mudpaw- Mottled brown tom

Ebonystep- Dark gray she-cat

Queens: Shadowflight- Black she-cat with emerald green eyes; mother of Swiftstar's kits: Brightkit- White she-cat with yellow stripes; Stormkit- Solid gray tom with broad shoulders

Buzzardfeather- Light brown gentle she-cat; mother of Stoneclaw's kits: Darkkit- Very dark gray she-cat; Brindlekit- Light brown (With darker brown stripes) she-cat

Echospirit- Fluffy light gray she-cat; mother of Hawkfeather's kit; Windkit- Dusky light brown tom

Tigerscar- White queen with black stripes (Temporarily of Moonclan)- mother of Claystar's kit; Timberkit- Dark brown she-cat with gleaming yellow eyes

Lightningfang- Golden and black she-cat

Elders: Nighthollow- Black tom with white underbelly

Ivypool- Silver she-cat

Jayfeather- Blind gray striped tom

Leafpool- Very old tabby she-cat- the oldest cat in the clans

Sunclan:

Leader: Claystar (Regretfully)- Heavy set tan tom with darker paws and fierce yellow eyes

Deputy: Badgerstripe- Black and white striped tom

Medicine Cat: Flintfur- Black tom

Warriors: Thunderheart- White tom

Lionclaw- Pale ginger tom

Shelltail- Orange and white she-cat

Nightwhisper- Thickset black tom with a white ear tip

Ashwhisker- Dark gray tom

Snakefang- Black and brown striped tom

Fernlight- Brown tabby she-cat

Amberleaf- Golden-brown she-cat

Pigeonwing- Gray and orange tom

Hareflight- Tawny tom

Emberclaw- Black and gray she-cat

Mousetail- Dusky light brown tom

Cedarnose- Dark ginger tom

Hickorylight- Silver and white she-cat

Appledawn- Orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Fallowstep- Tan tabby she-cat

Dawnheart- Golden tom

Queens: Lichenpelt- Dappled gray tabby- expecting Nightwhisper's kits

Foxpelt- Mottled orange she-cat- mother of Dawnheart's kits; Tawnykit- Mottled silver and brown she-cat; Pinekit- Brown tom; Featherkit- Fluffy light gray she-cat

Cats Outside the Clans: Leopard- Pale tabby she-cat with unusual spotted fur

Leap- Black and white tom (Very large)

Horizon- Yellow she-cat with one eye- Expecting Leap's kits

Puddle- Brown and white she-cat

**Ok I think that's everyone! If I left a cat out please don't hesitate to remind me, and I am announcing the idea of a sequel to this… Let me know if you want more!**


	35. Chapter 33

**Ok this Chapter is EXTREMELY short, but that is because I'm making room for a BIG Finale... Will the forest ever be safe?**

Chapter 33

Swiftstar raced up to Stoneclaw, and hissed, "Get the queens and elders into the nursery. I want Crowwhisker, you, and Snowleaf to guard the nursery. Don't let Claystar get near it!"

Stoneclaw nodded, trying to keep the panic out of his eyes. Swiftstar turned back to his enemy, who curled his lip. Swiftstar flexed his claws. He intended for this to be the final encounter. Claystar's cold eyes gleamed with hostility, and he suddenly let out a roaring battle cry. The ground trembled slightly, and Leopard appeared at his side, her lips drawn back in a snarl. She spat, "Where are my sons?"

Swiftstar felt movement beside him, and he turned his head to see Owltail! The warrior's hackles were raised, alongside with Flowershade, Lightningfang, Flightfur, Rainheart, and so many others. Shadowflight was standing in a stance outside the nursery, yowling, "We're all with you Swiftstar!"

Swiftstar turned his head, in time to see Bluefeather and Webtail with their tails entwined. The older tom's eyes blazed with protection, and he stood in front of Bluefeather. _They've been mates all this time!_ Swiftstar realized with a jolt. He whipped back around to face Claystar, who sat calmly. He yawned, and announced, "Leave now none of you dare touch her. She's mine!"

Swiftstar followed his gaze and his blood chilled. He was looking at where Shadowflight was standing. Suddenly, Leopard could wait no longer. She leapt on Swiftstar, and the warriors exploded into motion. Swiftstar tried to knock her away with a skillful blow, but Leopard latched her claws onto him. Swiftstar opened his mouth but no sound came out. Leopard's claws were reinforced with thorns and brambles. She aimed a deathblow at Swiftstar, but missed. Her eyes went blank, and she slumped over. Spottedcloud stood behind her. He showed no emotion other than pure hatred, and he spat, "You killed Leaf."

Swiftstar shook his head, and looked around wildly. Shadowflight was nowhere to be seen. He got up but to his horror he heard a cat yowl, "Take the prisoners back to the others!"

He leapt to his paws, and scanned the clearing desperately. Where were Shadowflight, Rainheart, Ivymask, and Tigerscar…Brightkit? Stoneclaw hurriedly limped over to him, whimpering, "I can't find Buzzardfeather!"

Swiftstar promised, "We'll find her."

The two dodged warriors on the battlefield. They stopped in horror, as the rouge Horizon rolled a cat towards them. _No, _Swiftstar thought in despair, _not…_ "Buzzardfeather!" Stoneclaw hurled himself upon the cat who killed his mate with a roar of vengeance.

A wild light lit his eyes, a mixture of overwhelming grief and vengeance. Swiftstar felt his heart snap for his brother's pain. He saw with a jolt of panic, a trail of blood. The thick mess was making a smooth trail all the way to Claystar's camp…


	36. Chapter 34 (Part I)

Ok this Chapter is sooooo long that I have to split it in HALF! Enjoy!

Is this the end of the clans?

Chapter 34, part I

Swiftstar rushed after the trail of blood, his ripped ear throbbing. He had known Sunclan had been planning to invade, but he didn't think it would be now. Shaking his head to clear it, Swiftstar followed the slick mess back to Claystar's camp. Keeping low to the ground, Swiftstar crawled across the heather. He suddenly picked up the familiar scent of, Shadowflight. He bristled furiously. All the anger and pain he had ever felt for Claystar was going to be shown tonight. "Did I tell you to leave the prison? Then get back in there!"

Swiftstar flattened his ears at the sound of Badgerstripe, Claystar's closest advisor and deputy. Swiftstar gently looked over the shrub he was hiding behind, and gasped at the scene before him. Badgerstripe was shoving Brightkit inside of the Nursery. A black paw flashed out of the Elders' den, and grabbed Brightkit. Swiftstar gasped, _Shadowflight!_ To Swiftstar's horror, Claystar came into the camp. He strutted over to where Tigerscar was crouched over her daughter protectively. Claystar purred, "My dear, dear Tigerscar, why on earth would you run from me?"

He ran his thick tail (Now slick with blood) over his mate's spine. Tigerscar shivered, and gulped, "I-I was scared my love. I needed to think of my kit! You _were_ hurting her."

Claystar purred, "I knew you would never run from me. I promise to take better care of you now, and it'll be easier without high and mighty Swifty in the way!"

Swiftstar bristled again. He knew what to do. Waiting for Claystar to turn his back on him, Swiftstar bunched his muscles, and leapt out onto the tom. Claystar yowled in surprise, and tried to shake Swiftstar off. Swiftstar hissed contemptuously, and sunk his claws in deeper. Claystar looked overwhelmed, and then he whimpered, "I-I surrender…you are too strong."

Swiftstar was caught off guard. That was when he felt the fierce blow to the back of his head. Everything when black.

-Three days later-

Swiftstar awoke lazily, his headache throbbing. He barely remembered the short confrontation with Claystar, but he did remember Badgerstripe's powerful blow. Wincing, he took in his surroundings. "Stay down!" a small voice hissed.

Swiftstar obeyed readily, but turned his head. He gasped in horror and delight as the familiar eyes of Lionclaw met with his. His old friend's eyes were sunken in, and his pelt was scrawny and disheveled. He rasped, "Claystar has put Bodyguards outside of every den. No warrior is allowed in or out. We are in the Elders' den, well, what's left of it."

Swiftstar cocked his head, "What's _left_ of it?"

"Yes… Claystar had the elders move in with the queens. This is a prison now."

"But…but you're a Sunclan warrior! Why would you be imprisoned?"

Lionclaw shakily closed his eyes, and whispered, "Sunclan is no more. The only things that holds our warriors together now are Claystar's guards."

Swiftstar went on, "Why did Tigerscar go back to Claystar?"

Lionclaw stared at him, "Do you think she had a choice? She had to say that or he would've killed Timberkit."

Lionclaw crouched in a ball, rocking slowly back and forth. _He's going insane!_ Swiftstar knew he wasn't far behind. Cautiously, the leader peeked outside of the den. The huge figure of Snakefang was just outside the den, his beady eyes lashing from one cat to the other. At the nursery entrance sat Shelltail. She looked defeated and starved, but respect flashed in her eyes as she gazed at Claystar. The thickset leader was the only well fed cat. He held his chin high, speaking soft words of encouragement to Featherkit. The young she-cat looked scared but determined, and Claystar shoved her into Timberkit snarling, "Featherpaw! Are you going to attack Timberpaw with the battle move I taught you or are you going to die in the next battle?"

Featherpaw nodded grimly, and leapt on Timberpaw. Swiftstar flattened his ears, not wanting to hear the rest of their training. He hissed, "How long have I been out?"

Lionclaw sighed, "Three days. Badgerstripe doesn't believe in 'fair fights'."

Swiftstar closed his eyes, not sure of what to do next. He waited a long time, before he decided to emerge. He slowly padded out of the den, before he heard, "He's awake!"

Snakefang crashed into the silver leader, and pinned him easily. Claystar rushed over, and smirked, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Swiftstar himself! Your clan is in ruins!"

Swiftstar could only imagine how much Stoneclaw was struggling, with Brightkit and who knows how many else were missing. Swiftstar forced his mussels to remain tense, as he replied, "I hardly believe my Moonclan is struggling."

Claystar hissed, clearly expecting Swiftstar to crack. The Moonclan leader threw his gaze back to the nursery, and realized he could just make out two emerald green eyes. _Shadowflight!_ Swiftstar's heart soared with hope. Claystar whispered in his ear, "Ah, I see you've noticed your dear Shadowflight is alive…well, for now at least. Soon she will be banished, and solely I will teach Brightpaw, and you will be able to watch, watch your clan surrender to me. And at the end of it all, you shall be banished to forever live in Twolegplace."

Swiftstar trembled slightly, his courage failing him. Claystar cackled triumphantly, and ordered, "Amberleaf, take this wreck over to the nursery and let him see his family."

The golden brown she-cat nudged him gently, pity in her eyes. Swiftstar miserably crawled to the nursery, only to see his mate rush past Shelltail. She frantically lapped Swiftstar's ears, and rasped, "I was so worried about you! Brightpaw and I have been waiting to hear about you…I thought…"

"Don't think." Swiftstar murmured, "I'm here now."

He pulled Shadowflight into him, and she wept silently. It didn't take long for Brightpaw to come bounding over. Her fur was matted and unkempt, while her eyes were weary and bloodshot. She managed to smile, and whisper, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Swiftstar lapped her ears, and told them both, "Listen, I have a plan-,"

Amberleaf, who muttered, cut him off "Time to go."

Swiftstar licked his daughter and hugged Shadowflight once more before following Amberleaf. She told him, "Come."

She was about to enter the forest, when a sharp growl demanded, "Where are you taking the prisoner?"

Amberleaf turned to face non-other than Leap. Swiftstar gasped when he realized the rouges had been in the camp. Amberleaf's ear twitched, and she snarled, "You aren't a warrior Leap, I'll decide what to do with a Sunclan prisoner. I'm taking him to get a drink, we can't have him dying of thirst now can we?"

The huge black and white tom bared his teeth, but stood back hesitantly. Amberleaf blinked at him slowly, before leading Swiftstar away. Once they had reached the small sluggish river, Amberleaf admitted, "Okay, I lied. Claystar is no leader, and you are the only one I believe who can stop him. I can get you and your warriors out of here, but you have to trust me."

Swiftstar looked at her. The she-cat's eyes were two huge amber pools, and Swiftstar saw she was just as terrified as he was. Without another word, he nodded. She hissed, "Go!"

She nudged him towards the mountain path, and waited for him to reach a hiding place before she dashed back to the camp screeching, "Claystar! The prisoner has escaped!"

She unsheathed her caws, and raked them over her head with a whimper of pain. _She's causing a diversion, waiting for the warriors to leave so she can rescue Shadowflight and the others!_ Swiftstar realized. He spotted Claystar and the other senior warriors racing out of the camp, some tasting the air, others demanding explanations from Amberleaf. Claystar ordered, "Amberleaf, get back to camp. Send all other warriors out to search for him."

Amberleaf ducked her head, and dashed away. Swiftstar slithered along the familiar path, small rocks snagging at his pelt. Suddenly, teeth grabbed his scruff, and he was dragged along the ground and into the camp. The cat released him, and cried with delight, "Swiftstar's home!"

Swiftstar looked up to see Birchpelt purring loudly with a mixture of delight and relief. Soon other warriors crowded round, cheering. Stoneclaw and Stormkit leapt upon him, joyously batting their kin with sheathed paws. Swiftstar purred happily, and leapt atop the Meetingstone. He began, "My fellow warriors, I am honored to stand beside you once more. Let Claystar rue the day he dared to cross paths with us, and let every cat remember, it is not just to free the others, but all of us! All of us!"

The warriors screeched in agreement, Rainheart reared up and raked the sky with a roar of defiance. Suddenly, Snowleaf (Who had been keeping watch), warned, "Warriors are coming!"

The clan immediately flew into a defensive stance, but Swiftstar remained. He knew who it would be. "Shadowflight!" Pebblefall suddenly leapt to his paws.

The beautiful black she-cat padded into the camp, along with Brightpaw, Lionclaw, Ivymask, and Mudpaw. Amberleaf brought up the rear, her expression unreadable. _Perhaps,_ Swiftstar thought, _she is upset about betraying her clan._ Amberleaf called to Swiftstar, "Lionclaw and I want to remain on your side until Claystar is stopped."

Swiftstar nodded. He was too busy rubbing his muzzle against Shadowflight to reply. His clan was ready; it wouldn't take long for Claystar to attack. Swiftstar raised his muzzle to the stars, and yowled, "I'm ready Acornleap, Claystar is mine!"

End of part I


	37. Regarding The Sequel

**Ok Awesome people who read this. Yes, that is you. You reading. Like you, right now...ok this is awkward. Still ur awesome.**

**Acornleap needs help with the sequel to this book, so you have some decisions to make. I want you to vote for who you want the sequel to be about.**

**1) Blossomstar (Prequel sequel)**

**2) Mudpaw**

**3) Brightpaw**

**4) Skystar (Prequel sequel)**

**5) Lionclaw (Sorta a prequel sequel)**

**6) Luna ****(Sorta a prequel sequel)**

**Ok Now that you've read that plz leave your responses in the reviews.**


	38. Chapter 34 (Part II)

Will the Evil ever be vanquished?

Chapter 34 Part II

Swiftstar sharpened his claws on a small stone, relaxed and ready. He had arranged a private meeting with his senior warriors, and he was just waiting for Pebblefall. He had done his best to care for Stoneclaw; now that Buzzardfeather was gone the tom only had Swiftstar, Darkpaw, and Brindlepaw. Pebblefall yawned as she squeezed out of the warriors' den, and took her seat beside Snowleaf. Swiftstar leapt up onto the Meetingstone, and began, "My friends, Claystar must be stopped. Starclan have shown that I alone must defeat him, but I need your help to vanquish his followers. Are you with me?"

For a moment, no cat moved. It was obvious that this would be a fight to the death. Finally, Rockshadow rose to his paws, and growled, "I will stand beside you."

"I too will fight against that evil group." Stoneclaw yowled triumphantly.

Soon every warrior raised his or her voices, screeching defiantly. Swiftstar had to signal to with his tail for silence. The clan began to simmer down, and Swiftstar decided, "I will lead a party to the mountain border, Stoneclaw, I want you to lead a patrol to the moors. Tomorrow."

Stoneclaw asked, "Who shall I take?"

"Hmm, take Firesong, Ryeleaf, Spottedcloud, Ashpaw, Willowbranch, Hailstorm, and Flamefall. I will take Pebblefall, Mudpaw, Rainheart, Ivymask, Birchpelt, Eaglewing, Yellowstripe, and Ebonystep." Swiftstar replied.

The warriors nodded in agreement, and slipped into their nests. Swiftstar waited a long time before he returned to his den. He knew this final confrontation with Claystar would be far from normal, and he anticipated a dream in Starclan. The moment he closed his eyes however, he heard Acornleap warn, "Do not sleep now, your clanmates are in danger!"

Swiftstar snapped open his eyes, beginning to creep outside. Leopard was holding Ashpaw by his throat, easily holding him down. Swiftstar realized, thankfully, that the rouge hadn't seen him. Without warning, Flightfur strolled into the clearing from his den. He had no idea he was heading straight for Leopard. Swiftstar could restrain himself no longer. He hurled himself upon the rouge, furiously clawing her back. Leopard let out a yowl of surprise, and released Ashpaw in shock. Flightfur shrieked, "Invasion!"

Instantly, warriors streaked from their dens, some rushing out of the camp to search for other cats. Swiftstar easily pinned Leopard, baring his teeth in her face in a wicked grin. Leopard snarled defiantly, refusing to back down. Stoneclaw reached Swiftstar's side, and panted, "We've checked everywhere, she came alone."

"You want to be a prisoner eh?" Swiftstar asked the rouge calmly.

Leopard gulped, "Er…if you'll leave me alive!"

Swiftstar nodded at her and let her stand. Leopard betrayed no contempt, and Swiftstar knew what to do. He purred, "Rockshadow is in charge of you! He can treat you how he likes. I don't care if you die."

Leopard curled her lip and leapt for the leader, only to be hauled back by Rockshadow. Leopard herself had trained the tom, and he easily dragged her away. Pinning her to the ground, Rockshadow grinned wickedly and hissed, "Come now mother, you must remember these scars you gave me."

He puffed out his chest, revealing terrible scars Swiftstar had never seen. Without another word he hauled Leopard out of the camp. Spottedcloud padded beside Swiftstar, and murmured, "He's going to kill her."

Swiftstar flattened his ears, and managed, "Its probably for the best."

-The next day-

Snow fell thickly, under the thundering sky. Swiftstar signaled with his tail, and the patrol paused. He squinted, and realized he could see Stoneclaw and his patrol locked in combat with several warriors. Swiftstar flicked his ears at Ebonystep, and the she-cat slipped silently down the mountain trail. The patrol waited tensely, until they heard a screech of surprise from the bottom of the bottom of the mountain, quickly replaced by Leap's caterwaul. Swiftstar let out a screeching battle cry, and flew down the mountain. Warriors at his side, the leader of Moonclan leapt upon the nearest enemy. It was Snakefang. The brown tom whipped around, and howled in pain as Swiftstar sunk his teeth into the warrior's tail. Snakefang's eyes watered, and he raced away screaming. Swiftstar was about to search for Claystar, when he felt teeth grab his leg. He turned to see Horizon holding him down. She spat, "You! We found Leopard's body on you're territory!"

She swung a claw at him, but Swiftstar ducked just in time. While the rouge was recovering, Swiftstar was about to slice her again, when he realized she was a queen. He kicked her back, and ordered, "Get out of here, this isn't your fight, or your kits'!"

Horizon looked ready to ignore him, but she weakly stumbled away instead. Swiftstar turned wildly, trying his best to find Badgerstripe. Suddenly, he caught sight of a pair of gleaming yellow eyes. Claystar was running furiously towards the camp. Instantly, Swiftstar fell into pace behind him, preparing for a fight. His muscles rippled as he gathered speed, and hurled himself upon the leader. Claystar rolled into the camp, dragging Swiftstar with him. The two grappled on the ground, scratching and biting each other with brute force. Finally, Swiftstar batted Claystar with an unsheathed, paw, causing the leader to shudder hideously. Suddenly, Luna's spirit leapt out from the ground underneath Claystar. She fixed her fierce eyes on Swiftstar, and yowled gloriously, "I'm free!"

Swiftstar's courage returned, and continued to attack the corrupt leader with skillful blows. Soon more spirits joined Luna; Blossomstar, Breezepelt, Fishclaw, and several others. Claystar stumbled, and collapsed. Swiftstar padded over to him, and struck the dying cat across the face. Claystar gurgled slightly, his yellow eyes burning with unmasked hatred. He slumped onto his side, and spat, "Scourge…I…I've failed you…"

The tom's eyes glazed, and a final black she-cat leapt free. She fixed Swiftstar with bright blue eyes, and meowed, "It is done. Starclan honor your sacrifice."

Swiftstar tilted his head, "Sacrifice?"

At that moment, Skystar appeared before him. The former leader rumbled, "You have lost your first life Swiftstar, but do not despair. You have eight more. I pray to see you live them out peacefully."

Blossomstar stepped forward, her eyes shining, "Its good to see you Swiftstar, I'm going to tell Amberleaf it is her time to lead Sunclan. I hope you two will agree on things!"

"I promise we shall." Swiftstar dipped his head.

Swiftstar watched Skystar purr, and all began to fade.

"Swiftstar! Swiftstar wake up! Its alright now, you killed Claystar!"

Swiftstar snapped his eyes open at the sound of Shadowflight. He looked around, expecting to see more battling cats, but all he saw were his clanmates being treated by Bluefeather and Webtail. He blinked slowly in relief and delight. The clouds had vanished, revealing the clearest blue sky.


	39. epilogue

Epilogue

Swiftstar purred with delight as he watched Mudfoot, Fernlight, Brackenwhisker, and Ashstrike teach the apprentices, their mentors watching close by. Bluefeather sat watching too, sitting calmly outside the nursery. Shadowflight leapt up beside Swiftstar, and nudged him gently. Swiftstar murmured, "I still can't believe Bluefeather's kits."

"I know, but she's only temporarily a queen remember. Still, I think its wonderful Frostkit looks like Webtail!" Shadowflight reminded him.

Bluefeather had given birth to Frostkit (A white she-cat), Nightkit (A black and white tom), and Hollykit (A pure black she-cat). Yellowstripe too had moved into the nursery, expecting Rainheart's kits. Rainheart was constantly checking on her. Swiftstar decided, "I'll go and walk with Stoneclaw."

He leapt down and called to his brother, who bounded over. The two set off, heading for the top of the mountain. Stoneclaw meowed, "Swiftstar…I'm sorry about Ivymask. I never actually said it, but-,"

"No, no. He died honorably, and he killed Badgerstripe. I couldn't be prouder of him." Swiftstar purred.

The two sat for a long time, until Stoneclaw purred, "Quicklight and Ebonystep certainly are demanding elders!"

"You can say that again, I'd almost call Jayfeather mellow compared to them!"

Stoneclaw laughed, before getting up and sighing, "Sorry, but I have to organize the dusk patrol."

Swiftstar nodded in understanding, and waited for his brother to leave before murmuring, "We've come a long way haven't we Luna?"

He loved Luna dearly, this he knew, but Shadowflight was his true love. He waited for a moment, before hauling himself to his paws and padding home. That night, he dreamed of Starclan. Of walking beside Ivymask, Blossomstar, Skystar, and Luna. In the final moment of his dream, he saw Acornleap padding towards him, and calling out, "You have done well Swiftstar, you have freed us all. Rejoice in your clan; show courage and honor, and live well, you are Swiftstar the brave. You have ended Swiftstar's war."

**I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, and Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope to hear more from great readers in the soon-to-be sequel! Stay awesome and create your own ending for Swiftstar, be it good or bad.**

**-A**


	40. Sequel Results

And the results are in…**Congratulations to Blossomstar for winning the sequel!(Yay!)**

**I will upload the first chapter in a couple of days, so let me know what you think!**

*****ATTENTION*****

**I am hereby permitting anybody who wants to, to write backstories of the other characters if they aren't satisfied with mine! (I am not expecting too many responses, but I don't mind if u want to PM me about it)**

**Stay awesome**

**-A**


	41. Bonus Scenes!

**I miss this story! So, I decided to reveal a little bit of the future :D For more of the current scene check out the MoonClan forum, link is at the bottom of the page!**

Bonus Scene!

Stoneclaw flew along the path beside his brother, matching his pace. As they rounded a bend, Stoneclaw skidded to a halt just a whisker length behind his brother. Swiftstar cheered, "Winner! Yet again!" He swished his tail, "Surrender now weakling!"

"Never!" Stoneclaw hissed and tackled his littermate.

Shadowflight, who had been watching them, rolled her eyes, "Honestly Swiftstar, you call yourself _leader_?"

Swiftstar smiled at his mate. They were older now, old enough to be elders. Swiftstar was on his last life, but was still proud to see Pebblefall's daughter Rubydance birth her first kits. He had already planned their mentors; Emberkit would be apprenticed to Mudfoot, and Blazekit would be apprenticed to Swiftstar's son Stormstrike. Swiftstar closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that they were really half-clan, but Rubydance was raising them the best she could with their adopted father Gorsefall. _Their real father is Pinefrost_, Swiftstar reminded himself, _and he will no doubt try to claim them._ Stoneclaw called, "Swiftstar, a test to your skills." He pointed with his muzzle; "There's a hare up ahead, see if you can catch it!"

Swiftstar smirked, "You're on!"

He stalked forward silently, like a snake. As he leapt however, a twig snapped. The hare turned and leapt on him, biting his shoulder fiercely. Swiftstar spat in pain and threw the hare against a stone, killing it. "What happened?" Demanded Stoneclaw as he bounded over.

Swiftstar winced, but reassured him, "Nothing, just a bite."

Stoneclaw flicked his tail, "Well c'mon then, while we're still young."

-A moon later-

Stoneclaw sat up in his nest, nervous as he heard movement from the leader's den. _Swiftstar's awake again!_ Stoneclaw rose to his paws and padded into the leader's den. Shadowflight was murmuring a prayer while Bluefeather and Windpaw tended to Swiftstar. The old leader was foaming at the mouth, and his eyes were dark and glazed. Bluefeather glanced up, and sighed, "I have heard of this illness, it is called Blackmind."

"I thought that was only a myth!" Gasped Stoneclaw.

Bluefeather shook her head, "It's not a myth; it's just extremely rare. When it fully consumes him he will go mad and eventually die. If he bites someone, which he undoubtedly will do, they too will gain the sickness. We should feed him deathberries while there's still a glimmer of sanity in him."

Stoneclaw snarled, "Never!"

"If we don't do this many others will die!" Windpaw retorted, "Including him. If we kill him now the death will be painless compared to what he must endure."

Stoneclaw began to pace, but he already knew what the answer was. After they poisoned him, Shadowflight took her own life, unable to bear being parted with her mate. Stoneclaw sat on the Clanrock, alone for the first time in his life. He couldn't do this…couldn't lead MoonClan. Not only was he too old, but also he didn't have the courage. _Forgive me Swiftstar…I failed you._ "Cats of MoonClan, as most of you know our leader Swiftstar is dead. Now it is my duty, to regretfully inform you that I am not capable of leading this clan."

Several cats whispered in horror, and one cried out, "Our leaders have abandoned us!"

Stoneclaw raised his tail for silence, and gently explained, "I lost the ability to lead long ago. Now that I am older I lack the strength and the vice. But I know of one of you, one who is capable of saving us from these hard times. Mudfoot, my brother. Will you take on the role as leader?"

Mudfoot rose to his paws, and nodded, "It would be my honor Stoneclaw."

Stoneclaw smiled, "Then I shall be happy to retire."

He leapt down to the other elders, and noticed Pebblefall had sat beside him. Her old eyes glinted, and she smiled, "It would be my pleasure to retire as well."

Stoneclaw purred, happy that he wouldn't be alone again.

* * *

The Mountain Clans:

forum/The-Mountain-Clans/181189/


	42. Luna's Reminiscence

**This is a very short piece told from Luna's perspective. I decided to write it because I feel like her character wasn't clear enough at times, so here you go :D Enjoy!**

Luna's Reminiscence

Luna sat down atop a warm boulder, and took in the sun's heat. She watched as Swiftstar and Shadowflight padded by underneath her, their tails entwined. Luna grimaced, and rolled over so as not to see them. She hated Shadowflight, that idiot queen would never love Swiftstar like Luna had! Luna closed her eyes. _He and I were so close once…why did I have to change?_ "Luna." Meowed Blossomstar as she padded over, "Enjoying the sun?"

Luna opened her eyes and sat up, "Yes, it's a beautiful day."

Blossomstar sat down beside her and smiled, "Yes, a fine day. A fine day for the clans as well."

"Yes; Blazepaw's warrior ceremony will take place soon." Luna forced a purr.

Blossomstar narrowed her eyes. Luna looked away, and focused on the fields beneath StarClan. Blossomstar tilted her head slightly, "How _did_ you come to find the clans? It was when you were about the age of an apprentice, right?"

Luna closed her eyes, and sighed, "Once, when I was searching…it was long ago…so much has changed." She smiled slightly, "I was innocent and wise and unafraid."

Blossomstar studied her carefully, "How did you find the clans?"

"I…I was searching…" Luna stood up, and gazed at the fields again, "For somewhere, out of reach. A place I could not find, but the more it grieved me the more I tried to…"

Luna smiled as Blossomstar rested her paw on Luna's paw, "Then what?"

"I thought my destiny was planned, so I did whatever my mother told me to do…I tried to steal a SunClan kit." Her voice hardened, "But part of me knew it was wrong, so I let them find me. One thing I could never have accounted for was…him."

Blossomstar tilted her head, "Claystar?"

"No! Swiftstar." Luna unsheathed her claws at the mention of Claystar.

Blossomstar opened her mouth, but Luna snapped, "Please! Just, leave me alone."

The former SunClan leader hesitantly rose to her paws and padded away. Luna hung her head, upset that no cat would ever understand…Swiftstar was the only cat that had ever loved her for being _her_! He didn't deserve that annoying fur-ball Shadowflight. Luna got up and padded away.


End file.
